


Chronicles of Southside High

by TrueWords



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, High School Drama, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, southside high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWords/pseuds/TrueWords
Summary: What happens when an ex Upper East Side Queen flees to Southside High, only to meet some Serpents and their Prince? One thing is for certain, Veronica is not ready for what this town has to offer: gangs, drugs, the mysterious disappearance of Jason Blossom...  This school year is going to be one to remember.





	1. The New Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again Jeronica fandom!  
> I’ve decided to mix things up a little bit and this time we are doing high school drama. So forget the two seasons of Riverdale, we are going back to the beginning. 
> 
> I’m going to be changing some details, introduce new locations and characters, I do hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> All the chapters should be this long so they will be posted/written on a MONTHLY basis as it takes some time to write them. Also each chapter will have a different POV, Veronica's and Jughead's.

 

> _September, oh good old September._
> 
> _Welcome back students, welcome back to the dreadful hallways and the classrooms I’m sure you’ve all missed. Did you take enough lunch money? Are you ready for another year of feeling and_ **_being_ ** _completely numb? I know I’m not. But don’t get your hopes up yet, don’t forget_ _who_ _you are and_ _where_ _you are. You’re on the wrong side of the tracks, you’re Southside trash and no amount of studying, grinding, following and forgetting is going to change that._
> 
> _The news is still bad: no word from Jason Blossom. For us? A nobody, a rich white boy about to inherit from Mommy and Daddy Blossom just to keep pouring poison in Sweetwater River. For them? A precious golden boy, a brother, a friend, a camarade ... Will he be missed? Probably not._
> 
> _Will he be found? Only time will tell._
> 
> _In the meantime, be sure to spot the newest addition to the student body. Name? Lodge. Year? Junior. And probably about to lose herself in our beautiful Southside High._
> 
> _—_ _Your very own Southside Serpent,_
> 
> **_Jughead Jones._ **  

This is _not_ supposed to be my life.

Away from New York, away from the attention and back here. In Riverdale. This was _never_ supposed to be my life. But sometimes you don’t get to choose, sometimes you just have to suffer the consequences, keep a smile on your face, pray that your Jimmy Choo don’t break and keep walking.

It’s one of those stories I believe. Or maybe it’s just me being too melodramatic. I think I need it to finish getting ready and I can’t help but stare at every angle of my own reflection, looking for a single flaw.

But I’m **perfect**. And it’s not just my ego talking, all of those years working on my own image did pay off and as I take a deep breath, my own reflection is staring back at me. My hair are straightened and falling nicely on my shoulders, I don’t have too much gloss on, the purple dress I am wearing is casual enough but still remind people where I come from and my necklace... Well... I highly debated with myself about wearing those pearls or not.

It’s a gift from my dad. My dad is currently in prison and the reason I’m so far away from everything, from myself, from my beautiful room in our penthouse in the Upper East Side. That Veronica doesn’t exist anymore. But still, I wear the necklace. Because I may hate my father but wearing that necklace always gives me a lot of confidence and I could use some right now. Not only am I going to be the new girl but I also have to adapt to this small town.

The small house is also a change. It’s in my mother’s name and it’s all we can afford right now. As we practically ran away from New York, trying to build a wall between my dad and us.

But Riverdale is a good choice, those are my mother’s words, not mine.

“Veronica... are you ready? You’re going to be late _my hija_.”

I look down at the time and realise that _yes_ , my mom is right. Just another touch of lipgloss and I take my bag and meet her in the living room slash kitchen. This is all very new to me but I will get used to it. I feel her eyes on me and I know she’s about to say something about my outfit. Maybe I should try less, I should blend in and not dress so much like daddy’s little girl. However, whatever wrongs my dad did, this is still _me_. Every single one of my outfits is my own personal shield and I don’t care about what anyone has to say about that.

“I look and feel amazing thank you for asking mum.” I don’t give her the time to reply and sip my orange juice quietly as she goes back to the newspaper. I’m too nervous to focus on anything and I don’t get nervous a lot. The breakfast is pretty uneventful and I’m glad when we both step into the car. It’s still strange to see my mother drive, all those years with private chauffeurs and taxis, you tend to forget that.

And my heart almost stop when I finally _see_ Southside High.

“This is you Veronica.”

Oh this is worse, so much worse than what I expected. The building itself looks dreadful, really old and gray in that pre-war fashion, and I can see a bunch of graffitis from here and the students all seem to match the description. But nothing transpires on my face, I know my mum is watching me closely. She’s probably expecting me to crack. That’s out of the question, we both lost a lot those past few months and we both agreed to make some sacrifice so... here goes nothing I guess.

“I’ll be okay mum.” I manage a smile as I grab my bag. Her hand finds mine and I look up to her. She looks worried, scared even and I take a deep breath and pulls her into a hug. The hug is short, _really_ , because I’m about to suggest that we do go back to New York. That we do try harder but I know it’s impossible. So I step outside the car and head towards the door, without looking back.

I can do this. I’m Veronica Lodge, daughter of Hermione and Hiram Lodge. I’ve faced worst than this. I survived New York fashion week 2008. I _can_ do this.

I’m repeating this mantra to myself, walking tall as always, reassured by the sound of my heels against the pavement. I ignore the looks, I ignore the cat calls, I ignore everything and follow the flow of students. I have to stop because of the bag check and the... _dear god_ , metal detectors. Is this an high school or a prison? I go through... well security and of course my bag has to be checked. The guard at the door has absolutely no consideration for my belongings and I almost screech, yes, _screech_ , as my Burberry bag is turned upside down, spilling books, notebook and precious items everywhere. But still, nothing, I just smile as I manage to get a hold of everything and I just shove it down my bag hoping for the best.

“Hmm... designer bag, bitchy smile and heels... let me guess, Veronica Lodge?”

At the sound of my name, I turn around to face a short black girl wearing an elegant combination of plaid and denim. I barely have any time to ask what’s happening before she takes a picture of me with the camera around her neck.

“Well I’m sorry... I didn’t know there will be press. Do you want me to sign your bag too or can I just carry on with my day?” My tone is cold and sarcastic, you can call that an defense mechanism or you can call me a bitch... Either way works for me.

“Easy there. I’m Toni. Toni Topaz, I’m supposed to give you a tour of the school.”

I do relax, I did receive an information letter about having a guide for my first day. Which had been a little bit humiliating to read, but I guess it’s better that than looking like a lost lamb on my first day right? She extends a hand and after a brief handshake, I speak again.

“Veronica Lodge, but you already knew that. I am also supposed to get my books... think you can help with that ?”

“.... You’re used to have people doing everything for you, right?” Toni asks the question with a bright smile and I almost feel guilty. And stupid. Yes, I am spoiled, I am not ashamed of it, in New York, I was _literally_ a princess and having everything was always on the menu. Old habits die hard I guess.

“Yes... but would it help if I tell you that I am really terrified and I could really use a guide right now?”

“... It does. Come on Veronica, follow me today and you’ll be okay for the rest of the semester.”

And honestly right now it does sound like a dream.

Toni mentions for me to follow her and after adjusting my bag on my shoulder, I do so and I do my best to stay close, despite the flow of students, some even shoving me and just running into me. Each time Toni gives me a strange look and I do my best to keep it together.

_Come on Veronica, you can do this._

The first stop is the library and we walk in silence for a long minute. That gives me enough time to look at Toni and notice a few things about her. I take in the strands of pink hair inside her natural brown color and I can’t help but smile briefly when I notice her boots. _Vintage_ , I can’t see the brand though however you can read a lot by a girl shoes, well at least in my book, and I can tell we are going to be good friends.

“Here’s the library princess, let’s get your books... this should be an easy one... because no one cares about studying at all.”

“... Okay, I think I should be worried, right ?”

Toni chooses not to reply and instead she holds the door open for me. And she was right, the library is almost empty and I just have to say my last name to the only living soul behind a counter and I have books handed to me. Used books for the most part and I do my best to keep a neutral expression on my face as I notice some gum on the back of my chemistry book. Okay... this is going to be fun.

“Come on... we’re going to be late for class.”

“Hmm... okay.”

I put the books in my bag, make a note to stop at my locker and when I spin around to leave, Toni is taking another picture of me. I can’t help but run a hand through my dark hair smiling.

“Is it going to happen a lot? Not that I mind... I just need to know.”

“Well... I’m always looking for a new subject. And we don’t get many new students, so you are definitely going to make it into the paper.”

“What paper ?” As I ask the question, we step into the hallway, still buzzing with students.

“The Red and Black. It’s the school newspaper. And yes, it’s pretty lame but there’s not much you can do here for extra credit so...”

My ears buzz when I hear the word extra credit. Before... Well before my world fell apart, attending an ivy league school was always the plan for me. That and taking part in the Lodge business, but thanks to my dad, I don’t think the last part is going to happen. So yeah, college sounds really good right now. A little glimpse of hope in those dreadful hallways you could say...

“When you say not much what do you mean?” I probably sound worried because Toni flashes me a grin and as she leads the way to her next class, that we apparently have in commun. I can't help but notice that people actually move away for Toni, like she’s royalty or something. Apparently, there is a social order in Southside high, and I, Veronica Lodge, am at the bottom of it.

“We don’t have any sport team, like no football, no basketball... no nothing. And you can just forget about cheerleader or anything of the sorts. Apparently not enough funds. The last good thing we had was like our science lab and the computers got stolen after two days so yeah... All we have here is the newspaper and... well gangs.”

“I’m sorry... did you say gangs?” I almost drop my purse hearing the last words, but Toni nods.

“Yeah ... gangs... You have the Ghoulies. Just trash, they do most of the drug dealing on and off campus and they really are into street race. The popular drug of the moment is ... Jingle Jangle. Really addictive, so let’s stay away from _that_ , okay?” Toni nods towards a particular group of students, some of them are exchanging a few words while some are eating something out of a straw... But someone tells me it’s not candy. God, where the hell am I? “And then you have the Serpents, we protect each other, try to avoid the bullshit and actually help people around here. In another words, we rule.”

Toni looks proud and I would say cute ? But I’m too stunned by... well by everything that I just learned. That I need a minute. More than a minute, I barely notice that we did make our way to our next class and I just sit next to Toni for an hour not even listening. This high school has gangs. Actual gangs and drugs. How did I go from having my own trust fund and being the next Manhattan It Girl to... to... making my way in between gangs... God can this day be over?

For the next class, I decide to just focus on the board. My goal is simple, have a perfect record and get the hell out of here. Riverdale will be nothing more than a bump in the road. Yes. I like the sound of that.

When the bell rings next, it’s lunchtime and I follow Toni without even thinking about it. She doesn’t seem to mind and I am glad. Being the new girl is one thing, eating lunch alone  is another thing. I ask Toni if she minds doing a quick detour by my locker first and she just nods. I quickly drop my books in and we head to the cafeteria.

“So... what do you guys do for fun around here?” That seems like a very important question to ask at the moment.

“There is always some animation at the Whyte Wyrm. It’s the bar when all the Serpents hang out, and I do some night shifts over there... The music is pretty decent, there’s a pool table and a karaoke, and let’s say you can get some alcohol even if you’re not the right age. Hmm what else... it can get animated when the Ghoulies are in the mood for a fight. And sometimes we go to the drive in, but otherwise we pretty much avoid the North side.” Toni says the last part of her sentence with so much ease as we grab our tray but I am puzzled. I did look at the map, saw the North and the South side... but it seems like it’s more than just geographical differences.

“Hmm why is that?”

“Because princess, for them... we are trash. And no trust me, you don’t want the milk here.”

So many new rules, I almost feel exhausted, and by the time we pay, my treat really, it’s the least I can do after everything Toni is doing for me, I want nothing more but to seat down and eat my french fries and my salad. Weird combination I know but those were the only two good things on the menu.

“I eat with the Serpents, it’s kinda of the best table, come on, I’ll introduce you.”

And before I even have a chance to protest, I follow Toni to the loudest and busiest table at the center of the cafeteria. The Southside Serpents are loud and mostly composed of boys, they are all wearing the same leather jacket, the same wrapped around Toni’s hips and I frown slightly as I notice the double-headed serpent at the back of said jacket. It’s... certainly something. But I’m not here to judge, it’s their world and I am here with Toni.

Toni drops her tray quickly, right in front of two guys who greet her with a smile and a “Hey Pinky.” which is clearly a way of mocking her hair color. Okay, this is still high school, I can still blend in.

“The new girl is sitting with us today... Guys, meet Veronica.”

The chatter stops as I put my tray down and I feel all gazes on me. Yes,  all of the Serpents are now staring at me, but it takes more than that to shake Veronica Lodge. I do my best to smile.

“And nice to meet you all. I’ve heard this was the best table, do you mind if I j...”

“You’re not a Serpent. Only Serpents eat at this table.” I am interrupted by the boy right in front of Toni before I can finish my sentence.

“Sweet Pea... will you relax? She’s cool, okay?” Toni comes to my rescue but this guy... Sweet Pea apparently is having none of it.

“Cool? With that bag? In those shoes? Come on Toni I know you are looking for lost causes but what’s next? A Northsider to our table?”

There is some laughter after Sweet Pea’s words and even if I can’t understand the hows and whys, I know when I’m not welcomed. I can see that Toni is about to reply, probably to defend me but it’s my turn to speak now and I muster my best “not so impressed”  smile for my next line.

“Criticizing my shoes and my bag, is that all you can do _big boy_? I thought this was an actual gang, guess I was wrong. But sure keep your table Sweet Pea, I’ll be over there with the grown ups.”

I flash him a grin and I grab my tray as quickly as possible. At least I can tell my words did work because I hear some of the Serpents telling him that he did not see that coming and that the new girl has some bite. _Good_. It better stay that way. It’s fine if I can’t eat with Toni, maybe we can hang together after school. Right now, I need to find an empty table or at the very least an empty chair. As far as possible as the Serpents table.

I’m mentally preparing myself to cross the cafeteria, and not to look back, but it’s hard to think because what happens next. It’s so fast but it does feel wrong anyway. Because that hand did **_not_ ** just lend on my ass.  

“Welcome to Southside High princess.”

Maybe it’s Sweet Pea I think, maybe it’s the Serpents’ idea of a sick joke, rejecting me and then filling me up at the first chance. Men... really.

Anyway, my reaction is almost immediate. I drop my tray, yeah completely because some things are way more important, and I close my right fist and I punch whoever dared touch me without my consent. Yes it hurts, my hand feels numb however when I see that boy trip over and fall with one hand over his eye where I punched him, I do feel proud.

“Nobody... you hear me, _nobody_ grabs Veronica Lodge. Now walk _away_ before I go after that _thing_ you have between your legs that make you a so called _man_.”

My voice is trembling, but not because I feel weak or because I’m scared. _No_ , I can defend myself. I always did and I’m one of those people who always walk alone. I had to in New York, because let’s face it, I had minions, but no friends. If Riverdale has to be the same, so let’s be it.

Except that everyone in the cafeteria is looking at me right now and because this is Southside high, that coward just runs towards his friends yelling “that fucking bitch punched me, it’s not worth twenty bucks.”  I quickly notice that it’s the table at the opposite side of the Serpents, where the so called Ghoulies, Toni’s words not mine, are all eating. They are staring at me too, and I’m ready to punch all of them, really, before I hear someone laugh behind me.

“That was a hell of a punch... And trust me, I think he learned his lesson.”

The sound of that laugh does drives me over the edge and I turn around, ready to teach someone else a lesson, only to face another Serpent. The jacket does tip my off. The boy in front of me is much taller than I am, has a pale skin, dark circles under his eyes and a grey beanie on the top of his dark lock. He’s looking down at me with a sly smile and I throw him my best glare, not impressed.

“Good. I hope he did, there’s plenty more where that came from.”

“Oh I’m sure.. Guess your lunch is kinda ruined, right?” The boy finally mentions my lunch... who’s spilled all over the floor. _Great_.

“Yeah well... I was supposed to eat with the Serpents and Toni but I wasn’t allowed because of some stupid rule so I might as well just leave and use this time to get started on homework or whatever.”

“What rule? Who said that?” The boy frowns and he looks past me to the Serpent table. He looks pissed, mad even, it’s all in his brown eyes and if I were in the mood I could notice that he does look cute like that. But I’m still mad and this day is already too long.

“Sweet Pea... does it matter, can I go now?”

“No Lodge, come on, you’re eating with us. I mean... You probably scared the Ghoulies for life, you have to eat with us.”

I don’t have time to reply, he’s already grabbing my wrist and pulling me with him. I have to follow apparently and I deeply sigh all the w ay back to the table. Some of the Serpents do congratulate me, Toni offers me a smile but Sweet Pea who’s now standing up is still looking like he doesn’t approve.

“She’s eating with us.” says the Serpent who’s still holding my wrist. He’s looking at Sweet Pea and I am surprised when Sweet Pea just nods and sits back down. The boy then looks at me with a soft smile and draws the chair for me.

“Finally, a gentleman...” I say sitting down. “Do you have a name or do I have to guess?”

“Oh I’m no gentleman... and the name’s Jughead Jones. And those are my Serpents.”

... _His_  Serpents?

It suddenly makes a lot of sense. Why he wants me there, why Sweet Pea didn’t protest when Jughead brought me back to the table. I nod, that’s the only thing I can do and I’m glad when Toni offers me some of her lunch. We start talking about various thing, mainly a little bit of my life in the city and her two part time jobs and it almost feels like a normal lunch. Almost.

My eyes fall on Jughead on more than one occasion. I notice how naturally he blends in with the rest of the Serpents and how they are listening to his every word. He talks to a few of them while sharing his french fries but after ten minutes of conversation, he pulls a book out of his bag and start reading. I try to read the title and that’s when our gaze meet. I don’t why but I instantly look away feeling stupid...

No really, this day is already too long.

The afternoon classes are pretty uneventful and people are still whispering behind my back but for a new reason. I’m not just the _new_ girl, I’m the girl who punched a Ghoulie and had lunch with the Serpents on her first day.

I’m so glad when the last bell ring and after quickly exchanging phone numbers with Toni, I make my way to my locker.

Only to see Jughead Jones leaning against it.

_Great._

He has one earphone in his right ear as he’s listening to music while scribbling something on a notebook. He still has his beanie on and I wonder if he ever takes it off. Anyway, he’s clearly waiting for me. The question is why. I clear my throat as I make my way to him and he looks up.

“Can I help you?”

Jughead just shrugs and he moves slightly. I grab my books and feel him staring and he still is as I slam my locker shut. He is _definitely_ taller than me and something tells me that he often stays up all night writing. Maybe it’s the way he stands, or the washed up jeans or the plaid shirt. I don’t know, but Jughead Jones seems like trouble. _Bad_ news. If this were a rom com, for sure I would fall for him. He still doesn’t reply, instead he shoves his notebook in his own bag.

“Do you need a ride?”

“I... _what_?”

“Do _you_ need ... a ride?” He repeats the question slowly. I wasn’t expecting that. Like.... at all. But if I consider my options, it’s this or... taking the bus.

“You know what? I do.”

“Great... follow me Lodge.”

He leads the way, easily, too easily. And all I can see for a few seconds are broad shoulders and the serpent on his back. How and why does one become part of a gang? And how are they _his_ Serpents? I have a ton of questions for Jughead and I should also tell him that _Jughead_ is not an actual name but for some reason I stay silent. I don’t know why... Maybe it’s a fact that a few Serpents wave at him on our way out, or that the bag that he is carrying is clearly full of books... What kind of books does a gang member... or should I say _leader_ does read?

The fresh air hitting my face is good and I suddenly realise how exhausting that first day has been. I am ready to go home, take a long hot shower and curl up in bed with a good book. Yes, Veronica Lodge does enjoy quiet nights at home. From time to time, and something tells me I need one right now.

I still follow Jughead, holding my bag close to my chest and I am not surprised when he leads me towards his bike. It’s expected of course, not the smile on his face though or the way he handles me the helmet.

“Think you can handle it, _Lodge_?” The way he says my name almost sounds like an insult, if I had any energy left I would take his stupid beanie right off his dark locks and walk away. But first of all, I am a lady and I’m not about to show him that he is affecting me. In a way. Just a little.

“You saw how hard I can punch Jones, let’s just say I can handle anything.”

I take the helmet with a new found confidence, or Jughead’s soft smile is helping a little bit. I place it on my head and I still feel safe when I strap it on. Meanwhile Jughead already hops on his bike, brown eyes still on me. _Okay_. So I’m being driven home by a Southside Serpent... this is my life now.

I take a deep breath before hopping on the bike myself and of course I have to wrap my arms around Jughead and leans _this_ close to him. Of course. He’s tall, I had already noticed that and he is less thinner than I expected, there are definitely _some_ muscles underneath that leather jacket. I do my best not to get distracted when he asks for my address, I give him a street name quickly and we are off.

I have been on bikes before. Well no, on Vespas mostly, driven by spoiled rich kids trying to impress Hiram Lodge’s daughter. So nothing has prepared me for this, Jughead drives fast, skips a few red lights but I don’t mind at all. I tighten my grip around Jughead when I sense a change of speed coming ahead and I am smiling against his jacket. In a way, this feels nice, I feel... almost free? So light, so... in a way, _me_ again. Parts of me want to tell him to go faster, to leave Riverdale, to just keep driving until it’s night and we can see the stars. I don’t, I still feel giddy when he stops but I keep my thoughts to myself.

Or maybe I am completely transparent because when I am on my two feet again, I hear Jughead say “... so I’m guessing we’re doing this again, Lodge?” And I’m smiling, no, in fact I’m grinning as I give him back his helmet, shrugging.

“Hmm... It depends. Are you sure it’s not against your precious Serpent rules?” I almost sound defiant, almost. But it’s Jughead’s turn to shrug, his eyes back on the road.

“No. Maybe. Besides I do what I want.”

“Oh so you wanted to drive me home?” This time, Jughead turns to me, rolling his eyes for a brief instant.

“Don’t flatter yourself, we all know the Ghoulies would have been waiting for you in that parking lot... I was doing _you_ a favor.”

He sounds unsure, and for some reason, I like that. Yes, I manage to startle and confuse this gang leader? Serpent Prince? Yes, I like the sound of that for him.

“Of course, you were doing me a favor. Thank you Jones, I guess I will see you tomorrow.”

I don’t give him a chance to reply before I wink down at him and head towards my house. And I hope that yes, he is still looking as I get inside.

“Hey Lodge!”

Jughead yells my name as I am about to close the door on him. He does look hot on that motorcycle. Or at least he looks different to the guys I usually date. No pressed suit, he’s not pretending to be something he is not, he’s just looking at me because I’m the new girl, he doesn’t know about my dad’s secret shady deals or money.

“Yes?”

“... We... The Serpents, we’re having our annual get together this saturday. Our homecoming if you will. Nothing fancy, just the young Serpents, we’re kinda squatting this abandoned pool, with a couple of drinks and some music...”

“Sounds... charming. You had a point?” I know where this is going, I know exactly where this is going but I still watch as Jughead struggle, scratch his beanie and looks at me annoyed. I still want him to ask me.

“.... Do you... do you want to join us? I know Toni would... really be happy to see you.”

“Well... I don’t want to disappoint Toni.”

“So you’ll come ”

“Yes Jughead, I will.”

And there is a smile on my face as I close the door.

 —

My first week at Southside High is not a total disaster. The days get shorter and I pretty much get into a routine. My mum drops me off every morning and I meet Toni, we usually have a quick chat before class and she does help me find my way around the school. A lot. Turns out Jughead and I have a literature class in common. I sit next to him, in the back row and while I take notes, he half sleeps on the table listening to his music and half scribbles away on his notebook. I quickly notice that he does have different notebooks, maybe for different themes or different novels. I don’t feel like I know him enough to ask. Half of the time he does ignore me but by Thursday Jughead is leaning against my desk and copying my notes quickly because he is too tired to follow the teacher. In his defense the teacher is not that great, just reading from a book most of the time. Jughead does look tired a lot, like he’s not sleeping well. And he always wear that beanie, but who am I to judge?

I eat lunch with the Serpents every day of that week too. No one seem to mind except Sweet Pea, he gives me dirty looks from time to time but I do my best to ignore him and I chat with Toni most of the time. I get introduced to the rest of the gang and I quickly understand the dynamic. Apparently, and according to Toni, Jughead’s dad is the current gang member and Jughead is next in line, most of the teenagers at the table don’t have anywhere to go and don’t have actual families of their own so the Serpents are pretty much all of they have.

So yeah, Jughead is _definitely_ a prince. And his inner circle is composed of Toni, Sweet Pea and another Serpent named Fangs. He’s cute, but apparently he has an on and off fling with another a certain Joaquin. And Sweet Pea pretty much never settles down.

“What about Jughead?” I hear myself ask the question to Toni in the girls bathroom while she is telling me all the Serpents gossip. I am fixing my makeup in the little clean and not tagged space of the mirror while she is taking pictures of me. Yet again. I hand her another tube of lipgloss from my bag, only to realise she’s smiling.

“Oh and why do you ask Miss Lodge? Are you interested?”

“ _What_? No... god, no, trust me a boy is a last thing I need. I’m keeping my head low remember?” ... Okay even I had to admit that didn’t sound convincing. But I choose to ignore Toni, I’m just curious that’s all.

“Yeah right... nice color by the way.”

“Try it. It will go well with your hair.... But yeah... I’m just curious that’s it.”

“Well... Jughead doesn’t really date, not that I know of. We did have a thing last year...”

“What? You and Jughead? Oh my god I can totally see it.”

“Will you relax? It was nothing serious, it was during the summer and we were both bored and both in a very bad place so yeah. He’s my friend. Besides... I’m more into girls these days.”

“Which I can totally respect... And now that I know that, I will try to set you up with someone. Veronica Lodge is and has always been a perfect matchmaker.” I feel like myself saying that and I even ignore Toni laughing at me. “But in all seriousness, Jughead did invite me to your Serpent hing... and I have nothing to wear... Is there any way we can do some shopping in this town?”

“Hmm... not in this part of town Sweetie, but there’s a nice vintage shop in the North Side but... we’re not going to the North Side.”

“Oh Toni... we are _so_ going to the North Side.”

 —

We take the bus. Of course we have to. I send a text to my mum telling her I will be home for dinner. We kept missing each other this week, mainly because she likes to come home and drink a glass of wine. Or two. An habit that I’ve always hated so I do my avoid her a little bit. I’ll try to be a better daughter tomorrow. Right now shopping seems like the perfect solution.

“You are really into this, right?” asks Toni as I practically drag her into the shop because I did see some Louboutin into the window.

“Of course I do... I know it sounds stupid but... shopping, it’s for me, it has always been for me. It’s kind of an escape, you get to choose your own personal disguise, you get to decide what you want people to see about you when they first look at you.” I sigh deeply as I brush the ranges of coats and I know the next hour is going to be a pure bliss. I turn to Toni with a bright smile, head already full of ideas. “So I’m thinking about a dress, but not too revealing, not that I don’t like showing skin on some occasions but...”

We are interrupted, not by a sales assistant, which I would love to see in this very small store, but by the sound of a two voices. One really soft and kinda lost and a menacing tone.

“Why are you asking me so many questions about Polly?... Cheryl?”

“Because, _you dumb cow_ , Jason went missing, he was supposed to call me back and I’m pretty sure he ran away with your crazy obsessed and tweaked-out sister!”

I don’t know why I move and I hear Toni calling out my name, but I do move, only to find myself facing two girls trying on clothes. One blonde in a pale blue dress and a red hair with a gorgeous lipstick and hair to die for. She’s running her hand through her hair, looking upset and somehow... afraid? Anyway, something feels wrong.

“Is everything okay?” I hear myself ask, looking at the both of them.

“Yes!” The red hair automatically replies, throwing me a menacing glare. We both look down at the other girl, the blonde one who’s still looking like she’s seen a ghost. “She is fine!” continues the red hair. She then proceeds to shove the dress she’s been trying into my hand. “So unless you’re here to bring me a size 6, I suggest you mind your own business, okay?”

Her tone is bossy to say the least and it might have worked on someone else. But not on me.

“Okay so first of all, I’m not working here and I came to check on you _both_ because it sounded like you were about to go full metal jacket here. So yeah, _sorry_ for asking.” I go back to my bitchy mode by default. I don’t know these girls but it does feel like someone needed to step it.

“Excuse _me_ ? Do you even know _who_ you’re talking to?”

“Oh sunshine barbie don’t use that line on me. I’m Veronica Lodge, I invented that line.”

She laughs, _yes_ , she laughs at my face when I say that and I realise that the bitchy tone and the attitude just won’t do with her. She crosses her arms around her chest and she takes a step towards me.

“My parents did warm me that some Lodges were coming to town... Because what? Daddy screwed up in the big city. So now we’re supposed to  be dazzled by your presence. Well _Veronica_... let me tell you something, I’m Cheryl Blossom and it does mean something here. So why don’t you crawl back to the Southside of this town we call trash and you call home before I actually put you in your place.”

And that stings. It hurts, like a slap on my face. Somehow it’s worse than seeing my father arrested, worse than seeing my house seized, my life taken away from me, worse than being forced to flee to Riverdale. Here, I’m nothing. So for the first time in my life, well actually the second, I do run away and it’s only when I find myself outside of the shop, walking fast and trying to hold back the tears that I hear Toni yell my name.

“Veronica! _Ronnie_ ! Come on _wait_.”

Toni catches up with me and I stop when she’s in front of me.

“What? She’s right, she’s absolutely right? I don’t know what I thought. I’m nothing here, I thought I could be... Veronica Lodge 2.0 but Veronica Lodge doesn’t even exist here. I don’t know who I was trying to fool.”

“Hey... come on. Come here.”

I pause and I feel tired as Toni is hugging me. It’s a bit weird for a few seconds, because she is shorter than I am but I do hug her bag. Because this is actually nice, because even if I’ve known her for a few days, she is my friend. An actual friend, and that is something I never had before. Toni does release me with a smile, still keeping me close.

“Screw her okay? Screw that Cheryl Blossom and her stupid North Side, okay? You are going to come to an actual Serpent party and you are going to have fun. And guess what? With the Serpents, you can be whoever you want.”

It’s exactly what I needed to hear. Those past few weeks, _months_ even have been so crazy. I’ve lost track of myself, who I wanted to be and who I was so sure I was. But Riverdale seems like a good place as any to start over. I take a deep breath, more to steady my nerves than anything and I wrap one arm over Toni’s shoulders.

“Sounds good... But I’m borrowing one of your dresses.”

“Only if I can borrow a pair of your shoes.”

“Deal.”

 —  

 We get ready at Toni’s place. Her grandfather is not in and we get to put the music on full blast and just hang out a bit. I do my best to not notice how small the trailer she share with her elder is small compared to my house. And here I was complaining about my downfall. I make a mental note to invite her to my place for a proper sleepover.

“Damn Lodge... you almost look like you’re from here.”

As Toni says that, I take a look at my own reflection and I have to admit that she is right, this is _not_ Veronica Lodge from the city. My own makeup is slightly darker than usual and I have Toni to thank for the smoky eyes look, same for the way my hair looks messy but still good. I borrowed one of her dark denim skirt with one of my dark cropped topped, added to that a blue denim jacket and some red Jimmy Choos. And yes, I look nothing like the old Veronica, maybe it’s good.

“Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself.” Toni borrowed one of my uptight skirt as I called them, with her metallica shirt and her long legs, it doesn’t look like a piece of clothing made for an Upper East Side wannabe. We do look good and I’m about to ask her where is our ride when a honking comes from outside.

“And that’s the boys.” announces Toni. “Come on let’s go.”

I grab my clutch bag as we head out.

I guess I am going to my first Southside Serpent party and there is no going back... right?

“Come on _Pinky_ , we’re already late.” The boys are of course Fangs and Sweet Pea, in Sweet Pea’s car apparently. An old one, not in a vintage sense but in the sense that you could ask yourself how the car is still running. I don’t, I’m here to have fun and I’m glad when Sweet Pea offers me a nod as I climb in the backseat with Toni, it’s the most civil he’s been to me all week so yeah... It does feel nice.

“You girls look _hot_.” says Fangs, turning to us as Sweet Pea starts the car.

“Thank you, we did try our best.” I reply automatically, still smiling.

But it does feel good, to be here, without any pressure, to just breathe and just _be_. Sweet Pea’s choice of music is fine with me, apparently everyone is a fan of Metallica over here and I’m not even surprised when Fangs hands me a bottle of orange juice. It’s not of course, it’s laced with vodka and I take a few sips before handing it to Toni. I don’t plan on getting drunk, it’s something the old Veronica will do, but I just want to have a nice buzz going on and just forget that I am Hiram Lodge’s daughter. Just for one night.

The abandoned pool does look scary from outside, actually it looks like a perfect movie set but I follow the guys, or I follow Fangs, Sweet Pea is already carrying Toni on his bag and they are off like they are having the time of their lives. Fangs is nice enough to put up with me as we go over the fence and we ignore the DANGER KEEP OUT sign. I do my best not to squeeze his arm too hard as we step outside, there is not a lot of light and clearly, this place has been deserted for a long time. It almost looks like we’re about to be chased by a serial killer, _almost_. We do make it to the actual bassins and I relax as I take in the surrounding.

The main pool, where the Serpents are hanging out is completely empty, but they still managed to get in a lot of candles, some stereo and a lot of comfy chair and sofas.

Fangs pulls my arm this time and introduce me to everyone one, there is a total of 20 people here, I do recognize some people from school, from lunch, some faces are new as well. No one brings up my lack of Serpent jacket, it’s pretty casual, this is a typical high school party, except that it’s at the bottom of a pool. I start to relax after another drink and I even improvise a dancefloor with Toni as we sway to the sound of Rihanna’s lyrics. It’s a fun party and the gang thing aside, they are fun, they look out for one another and...

“Oh _look_ who decided to show up.”

I follow Toni’s gaze and my smile grows even bigger as I spot Jughead, currently locked in a hug with Fangs and Sweet Pea. I can’t make up what they are saying from here but Jughead does end up laughing and does a full lap of the pull to say hello to everyone. I’m sipping water, for real this time, by the time he reaches me and he does offer a small smile.

“Hey. I didn’t think you would show up.”

“I’m here, aren’t I? Thanks for inviting me though, this is nice.”

“Well...” Jughead turns his head to look at everyone. “If you say so.’

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t like parties.”

Jughead shrugs, I can tell the subject is a sore one and I just shrug in return and I continue. “Come on... let’s go sit down so you don’t get so scared.” His expression is unreadable but he does follow me anyway and I sigh heavily as we sit down. I kick off my heels without thinking about it and I look up, meeting Jughead’s brown eyes.

“What?” I ask.

“Nothing... You’re just... _nothing_.” He nods and grabs a drink for himself. We sit in a comfortable silence for minutes before Jughead speaks again. “I heard you ran into some troubles in the North Side.”

“ _Ugh_. Don’t tell me about it. I tried to be a hero and it didn’t work. I guess Riverdale doesn't work the same. Or maybe I should stop expecting it to work the same as the city. It’s not.”

“Doesn’t have to be a bad thing. I mean... if you ask me, this town sucks. But it’s still home.”

Jughead looks distant as he says that, even in this light, I can tell that some part of him is sad to admit that out loud.

“So why don’t you just leave?”

He smiles at that, shrugging again. “It’s part of the plan, but I’m still 16, I have no money and nothing going for me... I can’t just run away like that. Besides, who would take care of this lot?” He mentions the Serpents and takes a sip of his own cup. “They need me. Or at least, I like to thing they do.”

“Hmm... and here I thought I was the only one putting an insane amount of pressure on myself.”

“Nope. Trust me Lodge, you’re not.”

There is another pause before we start talking about classes. About books. Jughead finally confesses that _yes_ , he’s been writing his own and that’s what he wants to do later, he looks me as if he dares me to say something bad when he makes that confession and I just nod. Before telling him about my college plan and how I want to become a lawyer someday. He nods in return and we start talking about colleges. His dream one would be Yale and mine Harvard, Jughead does surprise me with how much he knows about the Yale catalogue courses but it’s fun to watch him talk. Talk this much actually, he is usually pretty quiet or keep his thoughts to himself. Except with the Serpents.

Or with me apparently.

“This party is officially boring.”

I guess our moment end when Sweet Pea comes to sit right between us, squeezing his gigantic frame between us. I hadn’t realised I was sitting this close to Jughead or that my feet ended up in his lap or that he was stroking my ankle... _weird_. But I put back my shoes as the two Serpents are talking.

“Come on Sweet Pea, you say every time, what would you have us do?”

“I know... Let’s go to the North Side just to mess with their heads, let’s go... I don’t know, swim into Sweetwater River, that’ll teach them.”

“You’re just looking for an excuse to take off your clothes, aren’t you?”

“You know me _so_ well.”

I roll my eyes as they are laughing. But the party is indeed moved. I end up going to Sweetwater River on Jughead’s bike and somehow this feels even better now that the stars are out. We are leading the band of vehicles and this time I do yell faster every time Jughead seems to slow down. We make it to the river in no time and Jughead takes off the helmet from my head with a “you’re crazy Lodge. And drunk.”

I poke his chest and his plaid shirt, giggling. “I’m not drunk. I can hold my liquor, mister Jones.”

“Oh yeah?”

“ _Yeah_.”

I barely notice the over Serpents rushing to the water, I don’t. All I see is Jughead, and that little curl of dark hair coming out of his beanie, I want to... I don’t know what I want to do in that moment, I don’t have a chance to figure out. Not when I hear Toni screaming at the top of her lungs. The rest happens so fast, I drop my shoes in the grass as I follow Jughead who’s running towards Toni to make sure she’s okay.

She is okay, she’s just shocked, like the rest of us, as the water is dragging something back to the shore. It’s a body, I realise in horror, my hand finding Jughead’s and squeezing hard.

It’s a _dead_ body.

It’s a redheaded boy with a hole between his two eyes.

_“Oh my god. It’s Jason. He was shot.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REF for Veronica outfit at the Serpent party : [HERE](https://i.imgur.com/v0tgqLt.png)  
> Feedback is always appreciated, if there is something particular that you want to see for this fic, don’t hesitate to ask.


	2. The Mustang Kids are Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am with a new chapter,   
> this time from Jughead's POV.  
> Hope you enjoying the fic so far... If there's anything you want to see/want to submit for this fic, don't hesitate, it's a work in progress!

> _ Dear Diary,  _
> 
> _ Whoever said New York City was a town of degenerates and sinners needs to come to Riverdale as soon as possible. Now I understand why most of Flynn’s novels are set in the midwest or in some quiet town. I used to think it was unrealistic but know, I know why. We discovered a  _ _ body _ _ , and now we have to pretend it’s normal and that nothing happened because it’s none of  _ _ our _ _ business. Worst of all, Jughead made me promise. This is crazy, this town, the Serpents, and especially me in this town.  _
> 
> _ Mother and I fled New York because we didn’t want to be tainted or associated with what my father did. She told me everything will be better in Riverdale, that we could actually start over here and lay low. Now... I’m not so sure about that, I’m not certain about anything.  _
> 
> _ Riverdale is not like any other town.. People seem to be hiding something here, and it’s not just skeletons in closets, it’s not the fact that this city needs gangs and that both sides are divided.  _
> 
> _ It’s worst.  _
> 
> _ And I am not sure I want to keep digging in.  _
> 
> **_— Sept 2017_ **
> 
>  

Have you ever have a bad day? Like a  _ really _ bad one.

Well... the last days, the last months, hell the last  _ decade _ of my life feel like a long fucking bad day. I’m seriously starting to think that I,  _ Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third _ -yep it’s quite a mouthful I know- am cursed. There is no other explanation for all of this. Or maybe I spend too much times in books, too much time in my own stories and I fail to see the reality. 

Let me tell you something that I have learned after sixteen years of existence... Most of the time, let’s stay 99% of the time, reality sucks. Bad. Hard. It just sucks for no particular reason. 

You have your good days, with your sweet family, a mum, a dad, your little sister. You even have a best friend, madly in love with the perfect girl next door and you fit in this group. But then you have the bad days. 

You have the screams, the doors slamming, the alcohol and someone punching you right in the gut. So you change side, you accept what you’ve always been: trash. And you get along well. The mum and the sister leave and you stay with your dad because that’s all you know, because you know deep down there is no saving you. 

Anyway... maybe it’s just me being melodramatic. 

It’s not all that bad. I have the Serpents, and in a weird unspoken way, they have me too. I am a loner with a pack. I’m a man with multiples shadows and people who listen to me, who look up to me. It used to feel weird, a few years ago I thought like most people, that we were just a couple of low lifes trying to survive. But we are so much more than that, together we do some good and I can see a future for some of us. 

This was supposed to be a good day. I even invited Lodge to join us for the first party of the year. I don’t even know why. I should despise everything Veronica Lodge represents and yet, she keeps surprising me. Not that I would ever admit it out loud. But I was expecting a mean spoiled daddy’s girl who would wave her credit card to get her way around here. And yes, she looks the part, from the bag to the designer shoes, it’s true she doesn’t belong here. But she’s more than just a raven-haired princess and yes, I can assume that after just a week.

It’s not  _ just _ the pearls or the dark locks that she always keeps out of her face, it’s the fact that she stands up for herself, hell she even punched a Ghoulie on a first day... She always takes notes in class so seriously, Veronica is probably the only person in Southside High who’s not lost, and for someone like me who has no idea how he’s going to survive the year ... it’s refreshing. 

But remember what I say about reality ? 

It sucks. 

And I feel my heart stop when I hear Toni scream, it does bother me, because I know the sound, because I know she wouldn’t do that unless something was really wrong and I run, I run toward her ready to keep the brunette safe. I’m not prepared to see what she shows me, right there, on the surface of the water.

It’s a body, and it seems so unreal to see a dead body here. It’s not my first one, sadly not, but the face looks familiar and awfully young. 

_ Jason Blossom.  _

Seems like yesterday I was writing about him for the school newspaper. 

“Oh my god. It’s Jason. He was shot.” 

“... And  _ shit _ the job was done properly, he probably died right away.”

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , who cares? Let’s get the fuck out of here and let the North Siders deal with this bullshit.” 

“Yeah... he’s one of  _ them _ .”

The buzzing doesn’t stop, the Serpents are talking, Sweet Pea’s voice louder than the others. I am frozen on the spot and I feel like emptying my stomach right there. But I can’t, I have to take a decision, right now. 

And we have to leave. 

I turn around, looking at everyone whose close by, Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Joaquin and Veronica with her phone in her hand. 

_ God no. _

“Hello? Yes... We... we just found a body at Sweetwater River and I think it’s Jason Bl...” 

I react instantly and I snatch the phone out of Veronica’s hand quickly and I turn it off immediately. 

“No.  **No** . No one can know we were here, trust me this is going to be on us, and that’s the last thing we need.” I almost whisper those words to Veronica and I choose to ignore the scared look she gives me. 

Yeah, I don’t have time to explain how fucked up this all is, how the Southside doesn’t need this right now, Sheriff Keller would love to put some Serpents behind the bars I’m sure of it, but not today and not us. I clear my throat and I finally speak louder. 

“Everyone grab your shit. We’re leaving in five minutes. And let’s make one thing clear? We were never here. We spent the night at the pool and that’s it. Understood?” 

All the Serpents nod and they scatter to grab all the evidence and to disappear into the night. After all that’s what we do best. Only Lodge is not moving, she’s staring back at me with the same expression. I can almost hear her thinking.  _ Yes _ , I’m a monster,  _ yes _ , we’re going to leave this body right there. But Jason Blossom is not my responsibility, the Serpents are.

I am almost ready to drag the raven-haired princess myself but Toni finally appears and grabs her hand. 

“Come on Ronnie, we’ll drop you off.” 

“Thanks.” 

I could have offered her a ride back but instead I climb alone and I lead the Serpents back to our side. This was one hell of night, let’s hope for everyone’s sake we can actually disappear.

—

I don’t sleep.

In fact I can’t sleep. 

As soon as I arrive home, I abandon my bike and I make my way into my bedroom in the dark. I collapse on my bed, boots and beanie still on. And I remain in the same position, only turning my head to watch the time pass on the clock on the nightstand. 

My thoughts are running wild. 

For sure somebody did find Jason’s body by now. So he’s not missing anymore, he’s dead. Murdered obviously. So there is going to be an investigation. I remember reading somewhere that he had probably drowned, at least that’s what Cheryl did say to the police. Murder doesn’t  _ just _ happen ... Not in Riverdale. 

Or maybe it does, and we just got used to hiding it, turning the other way and smiling. Not me. First of all, smiling is not one of my specialty and it just doesn't add up. 

From the moment Jason went missing, I knew  _ something _ was wrong. And now we find out he was shot.  _ Who _ would shot Jason Blossom? The next in line to rule over this town like Penelope and Cliff Blossom? They probably had a lot of enemies now that I think about it. A lot of people are not so found of the way they control almost everything in Riverdale and keep making more and more money every year. Hating the Blossoms is one thing but picking up a gun? 

And actually killing a 17 years old? That’s two different things. 

This is why I don’t sleep. I am too far gone, in my own thoughts. Of murders theories. 

My mind eventually goes blank and I sleep for what? 20 minutes? During which Jason dead body keeps haunting me, as well as Veronica’s brown eyes on me a few hours ago. This is fucked up. 

My world is fucked up and she doesn’t know the half of it. I can’t explain though, she is not a Serpent. Maybe Sweet Pea was right and I was just fooling myself. 

It’s sunny outside when I open my eyes again and I know it’s my queue to go look for my dad. The living room and his own bedroom are empty and I know it without checking, I can always tell when he’s in or not. Call it paranoia or habits. 

I open the fridge and I sigh when I see it empty. Being broke with my massive appetite is not a good equation. I should find FP, ask him for some money and fill that fridge up. And check if the last bills have been paid, as well as the rent. It’s not that my dad is a bad parent or that he doesn’t care, he tends to be distracted, being a gang leader means no time left for me I guess. 

I sigh again and after drinking some water just so my stomach stops growling I hop into the shower. It’s a hot and long one as I press my forehead against the tiles, thinking. 

Who could have murdered Jason Blossom? Doesn’t seem like an accident or self defense, you don’t shot someone between their eyes when you’re panicking... But I’m just making assumptions here, we would have to wait the autopsy to find out more about the time and place of the murder. 

God I need to stop thinking about that right now. 

First I need to find my dad. 

I get dressed pretty quickly and I shove my beanie on my wet hair on my way out. I consider taking my bike but I think the fresh air will do me some good. Earphones plugged in and Doc Martens on my feet, it’s all I need really. 

First I check the garage where my dad picks some shifts from times to times. His love for cars and especially old ones knows no limits and I know he tends to forget the times there. And also that the owner likes to keep a few bottles of whisky in the back office. FP and whisky is a bad combination and ... let’s just stay that it’s better for the both of us when my dad doesn’t show up home clearly drunk. 

The garage is closed, I still bang on the door, loudly, but there is no answer. 

“Okay, fine...” I mumble as I head towards my next destination.

The Whyte Wyrm. I approach the sleazy bar with a soft smile. This place is a second home for me, some of my best and worst memories happened within those walls. It’s like a sacred bar if you’re a Serpent. It’s not just about the pool table and the karaoke, this is where we hold most of our meeting, strategies against the Ghoulies and where we take care of each other. 

And technically, the bar is never closed. 

That’s why I push the door in the hope of finding FP there, probably drinking alone. I’m surprised when I see the place trashed, a party clearly happened here last night. Not that my dad keep me in the loop about what the senior Serpents do... 

“Hey buddy, I know we are supposed to be open but... Jughead?” 

I turn around to face Toni, clear annoyance on her features as she is holding a mop. My smile grows bigger at that sight. 

“Let me guess, you’re the one who has to clean up this mess?” 

“Well apparently... I mean I usually don’t mind but this time they went too far. You should see the state of the bathroom... I’m not paid enough for all of this.” Toni sighs and I can’t help but feel bad for her, but I’m not about to pity her or something like that. We both hate that shit. And as far as money is concerned, we’re on the same page. Except that it’s worst, her grandpa can’t even work half of the time and they have to rely on the small help they are getting from the state. That’s why Toni works most of the time. 

There is one thing I can do however and I roll up my sleeves, taking the mop from her hands. “Luckily for you... I am here. So let me deal with the bathroom while you take care of the bar.” 

“Jug’ you don’t have to help me you know that, right?” 

“I know. But I don’t mind. I need to take my mind off ...  _ everything _ .”

“Yeah...  _ everything _ .” 

There is a pause right there and our gaze meet. I can just tell she wants to ask me about FP, about Jason and probably if I have some news from my mother since her and JellyBean left this summer. Toni is pretty easy to read, or I just learnt to read her after so many years. I know I can talk to her, she’s my best friend and I don’t use that term lightly. She never judges and she never takes the Serpent thing too seriously so she can actually see the bigger picture. That’s why we ended up dating, it didn’t work in the long run, but sometimes I wish it had, everything just seems so easy when Toni is around. 

“But I was also hoping to get some breakfast if I help you?” I finally say to break the silence and go back to normal. Toni chuckles because she knows how big my appetite is. 

“Yeah well... there are some pancakes left in the freezer and some stuff from last night ragger. Help me clean up and then we can eat, deal?”

“Deal.”

I flash her my best grin and I get to work. I don’t mind the cleaning at all, it helps me to focus on something else and I don’t even flinch as I put on yellow gloves to clean the mess in the men’s bathroom. It takes me half an hour to get them all shiny and clean and even more time for the ladies. It’s all good though and I start picking up a rythm and I meet Toni in the main room of the bar. She’s done cleaning the counter and she is brushing the floor, pushing away the shard of broken glass and the general mess. I pat her on the shoulder and I start cleaning the mirror and then the stage, humming some Radiohead. 

“So... we’re  _ really _ not going to talk about it?” asks Toni a few minutes later. 

I stare at her reflection in the mirror that I’m cleaning, shrugging. 

“Like I said, last night we spent the evening in the pool. It was a fun party.” 

“Relax Sherlock, I wasn’t talking about that. I was talking about your massive crush on Veronica Lodge?” 

“My...  _ what _ ?” I say the last world a little bit too loudly and I do my best to look outraged. I honestly feel like blushing and ending this conversation as quickly as possible. Which in itself is really dumb.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Seriously, this is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“Oh come on Juggie. I mean I get it, she’s something  _ else _ . But she seems like your type.” 

“What the hell you mean my type? Bossy? Uptight? Spoiled?” 

“No you idiot... High maintenance. Isn’t it your thing to fall for girls out of your league and try to figure it out what could make them happy? I mean you dated me, and didn’t you tell me you used to have the biggest crush on Betty Cooper, of all the girls in the North Side?” 

I shoot Toni a dark glare and I go back to cleaning. Those things were told to her in confidence, and I think I was slightly drunk. I don’t talk about Betty or Archie  _ that _ easily. It’s easier to pretend that this particular part of my life didn’t happen. After all, my family and I moved back to the South Side when I was ten... so it’s not like what happened before actually counts. 

“It’s okay Jughead. I think she likes you too.” 

I pretend like I didn’t hear Toni but we both know it’s a lie. It’s not like I care about who Veronica likes or not. I don’t have a crush on her, I was just curious because she’s the new girl. And I was just being friendly, just like Toni was during her first week. This means nothing. I’m not looking for a girlfriend right now, and even if I was, she’d be my last choice, we’re from two different species, that’s for sure. 

Toni changes the subject eventually and I am glad when she goes back to talking about Sweet Pea and the Ghoulies. We finish cleaning the place in record time and by the time I go wash my hand, I am famished. 

“I believe I was promised breakfast.” 

“Yes, yes, I didn’t forget, let’s go see what’s left.” Toni leads the way to the back and the very small kitchen. I open the freezer with ease and I am so glad to see a box full of pancakes. I also dig up some sausages while Toni finds some orange juice. 

“Alright, this will actually be a pretty decent breakfast.” 

“Hold your horses Jones, do you actually plan on cooking any of this?”

“Toni... there’s a microwave, ten minutes should be enough for all of this.”

“Who raised you? Do you want to get sick?” 

We are still arguing when a noise comes from the main room. Someone clearly opened the door and just as Toni is giving me a triumphant smile, I hear my dad’s voice, loud and clear. 

“That’s enough talk Tall Boy! There is nothing we can do and that’s final.” 

Toni and I both exchange a knowing look, and when I move next, it’s as silently as possible. I push the kitchen door slightly open. I catch a glimpse of my dad, his Serpent jacket on his shoulder as he looks pissed. No I know that look, he’s about to punch someone and hard at that. He disappears from our view and another Serpent appear, Tall Boy, he’s one of my dad oldest friend apparently. I don’t get why, I hate this guy, probably because he’s always pushing my dad over the edge with his remarks, just like right now. 

“Are you telling me we shouldn’t go to the police? That’s dumb FP, even for you.” adds Tall Boy. 

“The police? Are you out of your mind? You want them to come sniffing here? Out of all places?”

“They found the body, how long do you think before they come here anyway? How long do you think before they start rounding up Serpents asking us if we know anything about Jason Blossom?” 

“That won’t happen! Because I am going to keep my mouth shut and you’re gonna do the same, so no one is going to know that Jason Blossom came to see us one week before his death. Understood?” 

“... Yeah right.” 

“Now can I go? I need to find my son.”

My dad shoves Tall Boy on his way out, but they both disappear out of our view and leave the bar. I think I forgot how to breathe for the last couple of minutes so when I do, it’s ragged and loudly, my hands shaking. 

What the  _ fuck _ did I just hear? Did Jason Blossom come here? To see my dad? For what exactly? Was he in danger? Did he need protection for the Serpents? Or worst, did he owe my dad or the Serpents anything? Did one of our  _ own _ kill Jason? 

I feel like throwing up, I feel like screaming and scratching my eyes out at the same time. I almost jump when Toni presses my shoulder. 

“Jughead are you okay?”  She asks me, clearly concerned.

“I... Toni, what did we just hear?”

“I don’t know. God I don’t know... I... This seems serious.” 

“Yeah. I ...  I need to think. Not a word to this, to anyone okay?” 

Toni nods and I know she will keep this conversation to herself. She looks as shaken as me and I can't help but pull her into a quick hug before I leave. 

This can not be my life. 

— 

The next hours are just a blur. I eventually make it home. And I face my dad. But I am too stunned to say anything, so the dialogue is kept to a bare minimum. A simple nod, just a  _ yes _ , and a  _ okay _ . He asks me about the party and I shrug.

Like nothing happened, like we didn’t find a body. But he has his secrets and I have mine. I need to think before talking to him about any of this, because this could end badly. For everyone. I barely register when he hands me forty bucks and I am out of the door without saying thank you. To fill up the fridge, like I always do. I move by automatism and my thoughts are somewhere else. 

I just want this day to end. It does end, with my dad and I sharing a pizza on a couch as we watch CSI reruns. I think this show is dumb, he loves it apparently. I don’t know what else to do but to pretend. Pretend that this is just another Sunday evening. That we’re fine. That I don’t see that he drinks his beers quickly or how his foot is always tapping on the floor. 

_ We’re fine.  _

Monday can't come soon enough. I get less sleep than usual, which is saying a lot when you know me. I look and feel like shit and it’s a miracle I don’t crash my bike into anything. A wall seems like a good option right now. A fucking good option. I barely register Sweet Pea patting me on the shoulder, I offer a smile, pretend to be engrossed in the conversation. But I feel numb. 

Something does break that, when I hear the tapping of Veronica’s heels in the background. I turn my head and I take in the sight of the brunette making her way to her locker. She looks immaculate, she looks like Veronica Lodge once more, the sophisticate girl from New York, with her black cape on her shoulder, her bag in hand and her razor sharp gaze. She did look cute on Saturday though, slightly more relax and... more  _ real _ . 

I should stop staring really, she is just putting some books into her locker. I can’t stop looking, because in a way, I want to know if she’s okay. If seeing another side of me, the one that I do hate, didn’t put her off. That she’ll still eat lunch with us and that she’ll let me copy her notes.

_ God... the fuck is wrong with me?  _

She doesn’t look in our direction, she just pulls her phone out of her bag and make her way to class texting. Too bad. 

I head to my own class as well, not even pretending to pay attention. I do sit up a little bit straighter during the literature class and my eyes are still on Veronica as she passes the door. She doesn’t change seat, she still come sits next to me, but she doesn’t grant me so much as a glance. She opens her notebook and grabs her pencils effortlessly, not even noticing me staring. 

It’s like I’m not even here. 

_ Good _ . 

It’s not like I care, we’re not friends, she’s Veronica and I’m Jughead. She got a taste of my life and it’s not for her.  _ Perfect _ . I don’t care. I sulk back to my desk and I sleep during most of the class. 

I pretend not to notice that she doesn’t eat lunch with us either. Her seat remains empty and she eats two table away, with two girls that I know are okay. When I say  _ okay _ it means that they don’t belong to any gang and are not into dealing, taking any drug or stealing. Yeah, some students here try to be normal. Oh they try. Toni does shot me a disappointing glare and she eventually takes her tray to Veronica’s table.  So I guess Toni is upset as well.  _ Perfect _ . 

I go back to sulking, hiding behind my book, half paying attention to the Serpent chatter. Just another Monday. They do follow my order to the letter and are good at pretending. Let’s face it, it’s easier this way.

The next days are pretty much the same. I am and feel invisible, at least in  _ one _ person’s eyes. And I don’t know why I keep glancing in  _ her _ direction. I don’t know why it’s so important and why it annoys me so much. I am a loner, I’m a creature of habits and Veronica Lodge is disturbing my world. 

So it shouldn’t matter if she pays attention to me or not.

By Thursday, I’m angry, at her, at the world and probably, at myself. I should have not invited her, why did I think it was a good idea? I’m a masochist, there is no other explanation. I park my back loudly and I stare coldly at the building.  **Fuck** this. I’m just wasting my time. Why am I working so hard for my GPA again? Oh yeah college, like I have a fucking future. Like  Yale is actually a possibility for me. 

“Fuck this.” I finally say out loud, ready to spend the day driving. 

“So being edgy really  _ is _ your hobby, right?” 

I turn my head to see Veronica standing right there, a sly smile on her face. And I can feel my anger coming back out. Oh so she’s smiling? After all that ignoring, now she finally decides that it’s a good time to talk to me? Screw that. I don’t climb off my bike, now, she doesn’t deserve that, I just put one foot down as I stare down at her. 

“What do you want Lodge? And it’d better be fucking good.” I say, trying to sound as menacing as possible. And it should work, with anyone else, it would work, not with Veronica however, she simply brushes the insult way, taking one step toward me. 

“Oh we’re a little moody this morning, aren’t we? Let me guess, Jones, you didn’t get enough beauty sleep last night?” 

“Did you come here to gloat? Yeah you’re better than me, we get it, now move, I am leaving.” 

“Me? Gloat? Are you out of your mind? Like I have anything to gloat about.”

“Well it’s not like I’m supposed to know what’s happening in your life, we’re not talking remember?” 

“And whose fault is that? It’s either get in line or shut up with you and your lot.” 

“I never said that! Don’t put words in my mouth  _ princess _ , because it’s not how it happened and you know it. Whether you realise it or not I was trying to protect everyone, you included Lodge.” 

“Oh so I’m supposed to be grateful? Is that it? Yeah thank you Jughead for dragging me into your mess. Thanks to you I spent last night answering Sheriff Keller’s questions!”

“...  _ What _ ?” 

I didn't realise I was speaking this loud and practically yelling words in Veronica’s face. And that she was doing the same. Until this very second. My surprise and her words stun me even more and I watch as she takes a deep breath and one step back. She crosses her arms on her chest, clearly pissed. 

“Yes, you uncivilised jerk. That’s what I came here to tell you. Sheriff Keller came to my place last night. He knows... he knows I was around that night and he pretty much guessed I was the one who called 911.” 

“ _ What _ ?” 

I repeat the word and this time I climb out of my bike, coming closer to Veronica. She takes another step back, stopping me in my tracks and she nods no. “Before you ask the question, no he doesn’t know you and your precious Serpents were here, I may be a lot of things but Veronica Lodge is not a snitch so...”

“Okay first of all, that never crossed my mind, okay? Are you... you must have gotten into a lot of troubles... and how did they even figure out you were there?” I ask all of that really fast, the last thing I wanted was for her to be dragged into all of this. Because apparently this murder does involve the Serpents, or my dad at least. It’s very clear that it’s  **my** mess and not hers. Veronica seems to relax and there is no trace of animosity audible when she speaks next. 

“Don’t laugh okay? They found one of my shoe at Sweetwater River, because of course I had to wear the one with my name engraved into it. Anyway, I made up a story about me being lonely and trying to find a way to relax. I told the Sheriff I was drinking alone and was about to swim when I saw Jason.. And then I got so scared I ran back home.” 

“And he believed you?” 

“Yes, he did. I am a good liar, trust me.” Veronica shots me look that I can’t identify but she continues. “My mum half believes me but yeah... I thought you should have the heads up. So you can make sure all the Serpents alibi are matching, you know?” 

I nod, still looking at Veronica, not believing what I’m hearing. She had no reason to protect the Serpents at all, none whatsoever and yet she did what we do for our own. 

“And I think I understand why you did it... Because he did ask me how I was... acclimating to the South Side, I think... well they suspect someone from here did it. Kill Jason I mean. So the Serpents being here... it would have only...”

“Added fuel to the fire.” I finish dreadly as Veronica nod. 

We stay silent for a full minute, still staring at each other. I feel stupid to say the least, I don’t know this girl right in front of me and she keeps surprising me. 

“I’m sorry...” I finally mumble. “I’m not angry at you it’s just.... it’s been really crazy.” 

“I know. And I’m sorry for being so... distant. I needed time to think.”

“That’s normal.”

“Your world is crazy Jughead Jones.” 

“Oh Lodge, you don’t know the half of it.” 

She has a small laugh at that and it does feel good to hear it. She gives me another glance and makes the decision for the both of us. “Come on, time for class. You’re not ditching, you’re going to Yale one day remember?” 

I roll my eyes at that but I do follow her into the building. She is leading the way, like she’s always done this, like this is her world and not mine. But, I think as we head towards class, it could easily be hers. 

Veronica eats lunch with us a few hours later and I do my best to pretend that I am annoyed that she’s stealing my fries. I’m not, I do my best not to smile, because I know that Toni is watching closely. I can’t deny that some part of me is happy to see her here. I don’t know what it means, what it all means really and as we head back to class, my mind is running wild. 

I really wish I could press a pause button sometimes. But I’m just here, wondering. About Jason, my dad, the Serpents... And  _ who _ could have done it. 

“What are you thinking about Jughead?” Veronica is close by, I was following her without even being aware of it, and I just shrug. I look around me, Toni is walking next to Veronica, and behind me there’s Sweet Pea and Fangs. 

_ Okay _ , those are the people I trust the most in this entire town, if anyone can help me get to the bottom of all this mess... it’s them...

“It’s just... it doesn’t add up... guys  _ follow _ me.”

I go into the nearest empty classroom and I wait for the four of them to get inside to close the door. 

“What I’m about to tell you can not leave this room, understood?” My eyes are on Veronica as I make that request. The Serpents are loyal, I know that, and every single one of them: Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs, they proved their loyalty towards me countless times in the past. Toni’s my best friend, she already carries most of my secrets with her. Sweet Pea always has my back when we have do deal with the Serpents and he has taken more than a few punches for me. And Fangs... well Fangs is discrete and efficient, never questions my word and always finds the answers I need. 

And then there’s Veronica. She literally took one of us, so yeah, she deserves her place in my close circle. 

However I’m not surprised when Sweet Pea speaks next: “You know we won’t tell. But what about her? No offence Lodge, you’re still not a Serpent.” 

Veronica was expecting this remark because she turns to Sweet Pea and smiles. “Clearly not, but Jughead wants me here and I think you should respect that. And maybe trust me a little bit.”

“She has a point.” I finally say. I put my bag down and I sit on the table in the middle of all of them. “Besides the lovely sheriff paid her a visit so...Okay, you guys have to know a couple of things.” 

So I tell them everything. About Sheriff Keller interrogating Veronica. About my dad and Tall Boy arguing over the fact that Jason Blossom was in Serpent territory a week before his death. 

“... What are you saying Jughead, that one of us did the job?” Fangs asks the awful question, looking at me in disbelief. 

“I don’t know okay? I’m not pointing fingers at anyone...” I quickly reply.

“But surely, it makes the Serpents looks bad.” Finishes Veronica, reading my mind.

“Yeah and that son of a bitch is just looking for any excuse to shut the Whyte Wyrm and the Serpents down.” Sweet Pea looks beyond angry as he adds that, he’s already pacing the room, ready to attack and fight this way through this. 

“So the question remains Jones... what do you  _ need _ us to do?” Toni of course, gets the point of this emergency meeting. She does because she knows more than anyone how I’m wired. She knows I’m not about to let this go, not when we’re in this deep, not when the Serpents, my own dad, could be implicated. 

“Well... it’s simple. We’re going to investigate and we’re going to find out who killed Jason Blossom.”

Saying it out loud does feel good and I can feel all of their eyes on me. I expect one of them to tell me that it’s crazy, that if we go around asking the wrong questions,  _ sniffing _ , we’re going to draw attention to us. However all my Serpents nod, ready to do the impossible because I said so. And most importantly, Veronica nods, eyes on me and a smile on her face. 

And really, it’s all the confidence I need to solve a murder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. If the dead could talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with another chapter!  
> Thank you for your patience and your support, IRL has been standing in the way of me writing as much as I wanted, but I will do my best to update this story more regurlary.  
> A new chapter from Veronica's POV, enjoy.

 

> _The news has shaken the North Side by now and it has left us quiet and unphased._
> 
> _A murder here, in Good Old Riverdale? If the so called adults or teachers or even our dearest principal did care, they would probably not want me to publish this. Or even talk about it. But there is nothing to say, a boy was born and now he’s dead. Why should Jason Blossom’s life and tale be any different than from any of our mundane life? What made him so special?_
> 
> _We’re still here._
> 
> _Right down there._
> 
> _And we still have to survive the greatest test of all time..._
> 
> _High school that is._
> 
> _— Your very own Southside Serpent,_
> 
> **_Jughead Jones._ **
> 
>  

I feel like the air is getting a little bit lighter. Or it’s just me getting used to Riverdale and the South Side. Or maybe it’s the fact that I was able to have a real conversation with Jughead. And help him. And the Serpents as well.

Solving a murder is not what I call having a _low_ profile but... somehow I can not bring myself _not_ to care. To look the other way so to speak. Yes, I am not a Serpent, and Sweet Pea’s constant reminders are going to get the best out of me one day, but I still care. I still see them as my _friends_.

Maybe it’s a foolish thought, but apart from their leather jackets, they are just struggling teens, just like me.

Without Toni, I would have been lost during my first week. I had a lot of chance to talk to Fangs and Joaquin during our lunch break, even though I still don’t understand if they are a couple or not, they are good fun, always asking me stories about the city and complimenting my outfits, well Fangs mostly.

And then there’s Jughead.

 _Tall_ , _mysterious_ and _tortured_ Jughead.

Avoiding him was harder than expected. He always seems so lost and I have this urgent need whenever I look at him to tell him to sit up straight and to follow me. Where? I have no idea, it’s _his_ town, _his_ turf, _his_ Serpents... **his** world. And I’m getting caught up in all of that.

But I’m just trying to help and that’s it.

Jughead and I are friends.

Friends help each other and Veronica Lodge is a good friend.

Always.

I sigh at my own reflection this morning and after one last check, I head to the kitchen where my mum is already having her breakfast.

“Good morning, mother.” I say with a bright smile.

I have no answer and she just nods behind her newspaper. I could try harder but I decide to head for the coffee pot, she’s mad and I know why. Having Sheriff Keller over here was not... let’s say _ideal_. It was just too much after all the questioning we had to go through back in the city. I already did apologise for that, did my best to convince her that I was by myself and I think she bought it. I get it from her and daddy after all so if she saw through it, she’s been awfully silent, she has been for those past few days. But I can still try.

I finally sit down to sip my coffee and eat my vanilla cupcake, already planning my day. As soon as my coffee cup is down the table, so is my mum’s newspaper and she’s smiling at me.

_Oh-oh._

I know that expression, I do my best to smile back, to pretend like I didn’t notice the sudden change.

“Any good news?” I mention the newspaper and she sighs, eyes still on me.

“Well, Jason Blossom’s murder is the talk of the town, I was just making sure that your name was out of it.” Her tone is dry and icy at the same time and it does hurt. I know that’s the last thing she wanted for me, for _us_... But I still feel like I did the right thing.

“Mum, I told you it was a stupid mistake and I already apologized for it so what do yo...”

“ _Yes_ , Veronica it was very stupid. I thought you had more common sense than that. You don’t need that kind of press, _we_ don’t need that kind of press. If your father gets the word that we’re in Riverdale I...”

“But he doesn’t know right?”

There is a pause next and my mother finally cracks, worries all over her features. Yes, we fled from the city but if my dad ever finds out where we are... My dad is powerful enough and his wrath knows no bound, so even behind bars, he could pull us back into his web of lies. But no, I swore to myself when we moved here, no more covering for him. This is about us, about starting over.

So I take a deep breath and one of my hands finds my mother’s, squeezing hard.

“No _mi hija,_ he doesn’t know. And we’re going to keep it this way, and see this through, okay?”

“Yes. We will.”

“That being said...” She releases my hand, going back to the paper. “I know you lied to Sheriff Keller, and if you don’t want to tell me why... fine. But no more of that nonsense Veronica, I want to see you apply yourself. To school and that’s it. Understood?”

It’s not a real request, it’s a demand. She might not be dad, but Hermione can convey enough power on her own. I nod, now is not the time to tell her that I covered for the South Side Serpents, or that I’m part of Jughead’s inner circle and we’re going to attempt to solve Jason’s murder. _No_. She’s right about school though.

“Yes mum. I got my priorities straight, speaking of, do you mind dropping me off early? I want to talk to one of my professor about something.”

She gives me another glance but I muster my best smile and we quickly finish breakfast. I’m glad when she drops me off to South Side High and I’m finally breathing normally as I push the doors. I’m almost relieved when I have to go through the metal detectors, the sound so familiar now. It’s still pretty early and the majority of students are not in there yet and instead of heading to my locker, I go to the first floor, to the teacher’s lounge.

I’m in luck it seems because I immediately spot Mr Philips, my literature teacher, coffee mug in hand, about to go inside.

“Mr Philips! Do you have a moment?”

He turns around at that precise second and I can see the surprise on his face as he recognizes me.

“Miss Lodge... most of my students are not in at this hour... How can I help you?”

“I just wanted to talk to you for five minutes if possible...” I don’t feel like asking for an extracurricular activity in the middle of the hallway.

 _Yes_ , I am trying my best to polish South Side High resume and mine in the process.... By starting my own after school club. It’s in alignment with my mother’s wish and it will bring some normality to this school. It’s one of the thing I did notice when I was avoiding the Serpents and trying to make some friends. I did talk to two girls, Emma and Sabrina, from my chemistry class who told me that if you didn’t belong to a gang it was hard to survive here. And who better to change that than me.

“Well... I guess we can Miss Lodge, let’s go to my office okay?”

I nod and I follow him to the classroom I will see in a few hours. With Jughead sitting next to me and pretending to be bored out of his mind even though, judging by the fact that he writes for the school newspaper, he loves it.

“How can I help you Miss Lodge?” Finally asks Mr Phillips when we’re both sitting down at his desk.

“Well it has come to my attention that this high school doesn’t have any extra curricular activities due to the lack of funding. However, I don’t think that it should be an excuse and I think we could do something about it. At a very low cost.”

“Okay... and what do you suggest?” He wonders before taking a sip of his coffee.

My smile grows bigger by the second and I try not to sound too excited when I speak next : “A book club. It’s simple and we could just borrow a few books from the library and all we would need is a classroom. We could discuss various themes and read fiction and non-fiction and whatever the students want really.” I plead my case calmly and yes, in case you are wondering, I did practice beforehand.

“.... That sound all well and good Miss Lodge but... what do you require from me?” Mr Philips sounds skeptical, I bet he is, after years spent here, I’m probably the first student showing some interest.

“You could join us for some of the discussions... and of course your presence will make this club official and it might even look good on some college applications.” At the last part of my sentence, Mr Philips chuckles, eyes still on me. I was expecting that kind of reaction but I’m not moving until he agrees.

“I think you’re the first student that I see worried about college.” He reveals a few moments later.

“So is that a yes?” I insist almost immediately, not ready to hear the opposite.

“... It is very low cost like you said Miss Lodge.” Mr Philips pauses for a moment and after awhile, he finally sighs, like he’s giving up. “I’ll tell you what, I will talk to the principal and I leave you in charge of the organisation. You’ll need at least 5 other students to be considered serious, if you can find 5 students for your club, then just give me the time and place, and I’ll show up.”

“Looks like we have a deal Mr Philips.” As I say this, I stand up, more than pleased with myself, a small victory.

“We do Miss Lodge... I guess you really are your father’s daughter.”

....

“... _I’m sorry what_?”

My smile freezes instantly at those words and I watch Mr Philips stands up, he’s still chuckling however, grabbing his coffee cup and some notebooks on his desk.

“You know my _dad_?” The question leaves my lips before I can stop it and it’s my teacher’s turn to be surprised.

“Oh god no, we were just talking about you with the other teachers. We don’t get many transfers, I do believe overhearing that your father was a ruthless businessman.

“That’s one way to describe him... I should go.”

“Yes, it’s almost time for class. You have yourself a pleasant day Miss Lodge, we will talk soon.”

I do my best to leave elegantly, still taken aback by the compliment. I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by that. That’s just a thing that people say... _right_? I have to convince myself all the way to my locker and I feel relieved when I see that Toni is waiting for me, Serpent jacket on.

“Hey Ronnie... You’re here early.”

“Yeah... I had to talk to a teacher.” I trail off, my mind still elsewhere. It’s stupid really and I should just move on. I choose to focus on Toni instead who’s eyeing me up and down, like she can’t believe what I just say.

“Oh? Getting in trouble already, well I’m not surprised, you do come from the big city.” teases Toni, moving a little bit so I can grab my book.

“Says the one in a gang.” I snap back, finding my smile once again.

“You’re the one who’s part of the inner circle, once you’re in, you’re in.” Toni is stating a fact, and it should scare me really, because I’m pretty sure that nothing in New York has prepared me for joining... well siding with a gang, but I’m not backing off.

“You should put that in a shirt, the Serpents: _once you’re in, you’re in_.” I giggle those words back at Toni. And as I am closing my locker, the bell chooses that precise moment to manifest itself.

“We already have the jacket, trust me it’s more than enough... Hey Lodge, I see you at lunch! And try to stay out of trouble okay?”

And Toni shouldn’t have to say that out loud, really not.

—

Apart from my talk with Mr Phillips, the day is pretty uneventful and I sigh deeply when lunch finally arrives. I spot Jughead in the halway and he throws me a quick nod, still engrossed in his conversation with Sweet Pea.

But he’s right by my locker a few minutes later, a soft smile on his face. He still looks like he could use a couple of hours of sleep, that’s just his regular look I decide. He’s wearing his Serpent jacket just like Toni this morning and his trusted plaid shirt/washed jeans combo and his stupid beanie. It’s cute in a way and I wink at him instead of saying hello.

“Something on your mind Jones?”

“ _Always_... were you headed to the cafeteria?”

“It's lunchtime so...”

We do exchange a smile and I’m still beaming when he’s following me. Hmm... it shouldn’t feel this good, or this easy with Jughead Jones. He’s part of a gang, but he also enjoys writing and reading his Poe novels from what I understood.

“So... any plan about our murder investigation?” I break the silence between us quite abruptly and Jughead looks down to me and laughs drily, as if I were being mad.

“Hmm... so far no, unless you have any brilliant idea. I mean it’s not like we can go around start asking questions, we have to be smart about this.” Jughead sounds so sure and so... _adult_ when talking about this and when I glance in his direction, I can see his usual frown deepened. Is that what the Serpent Prince do all day? Just worry about other people? That can’t be healthy.

“I mean it would help if we would have access to his autopsy report to know when and how he died precisely but ... apart from that, nothing comes to mind.” Jughead shrugs the words easily and I can see that he did spend some time overthinking this, between our last little reunion and today. He shrugs again and pushes the door of the cafeteria for the both of us and we grab our tray in silence.

“Well... I promise I will try to think of a way for us to gather intel. In the meantime, do you think you can take a break from being a Serpent Prince and our resident Holden Caulfield to join my book club?” I make this request almost hesitantly, not meeting Jughead’s eyes as I grab my food. I place french fries on his tray without even consulting him and he remains silent for a few seconds before the questioning starts.

“First of all, Holden Caulfield? Trust me it’s flattering so I’ll take it. And then join your what? You’re starting what?”

I finally meet his gaze and while we’re paying for our food and I pretend to notice that he is paying in coins only today, I give him a recall of my meeting with Mr Philips. Jughead almost looks impressed, I say almost because he’s hard to read sometimes.

“Hmm... the idea is not half bad Lodge, plus Mr Philips pretty much lets me and Toni runs the school newspaper so... I might swing by.” That’s all the answer Jughead gives me before sitting down at the Serpents table. Then it doesn’t seem like he has any time for me, it’s all about Serpents business and their next meeting at the Whyte Wyrm. But I eat my own salad with ease, while Jughead glance in my direction from time to time.

We’re friends, _just_ friends.

And friends help and care for each other, _right_?

—

During the rest of the week, half of my attention is on the book club and half of it on the Serpents. And their insane ideas to gather some information about Jason.

And when I say insane I’m not even kidding, we really do belong to two different worlds.

I finally invade Toni and Jughead’s space at the Red and Black as I convince the brunette to help me create some signs for the book club. We end up sitting down at the only working computer, playing around photoshop and eating cupcakes that I brought up, while Sweet Pea and Fangs are pretending to do their maths homework and Jughead is listening to some music, scribble away in some notebook, like he always does. That’s when Sweet Pea suggests that we just break into the police station. An idea quickly shut down when Fangs and Jughead points out that the Serpents would automatically get blamed.

Then, all three boys come up with this stupid plan to get the information out of Tall Boy. To interrogate him, fight club style as Fangs say with a smile before he and Sweet Pea starts to get in a fake fight, like boys always do.

“I think it’s the testosterone making them stupid.” sighs Toni right next to me. She gives me an idea for my poster before telling them that going after Tall Boy is against Serpent law. At those words, Jughead and Toni exchange a dark look and I clear my throat to end up their little moment. Not that I am jealous or anything, it’s clear that Toni _is_ Jughead’s best friend. It’s good that they are that close, Jughead is the kind of being that probably has a lot on his mind. I just really need Toni to focus on what she’s doing, that’s all.

After that, Jughead finally speaks up and suggests that we go ask questions to Cheryl Blossom instead. “I mean... she must have lied to the police, that story about Jason drowning is pretty convenient... don’t you think?”

“Oh yeah what do you suggest, that we just go ask her point blank if she knows who could have killed her brother? Or if she could clarify if it’s a Serpent or not?” Toni snaps the reply faster than I do but I can’t help than agree with her.

“Besides, she’s a type A kind of bitch, she won’t help us unless we have something for her.” I add, focusing on the computer and doing my best to ignore my first and only encounter with Cheryl Blossom.

“Exactly like Ronnie said, granted she’s hot, she’s not gonna give us what we need.”

“ _What_ did you just say Pinkie?”

“Do you think that Blossom is _hot_?”

“Looks like _someone_ is having a crush.”

The conversation is playful again and I can’t help but laugh as the boys are teasing Toni. And Toni being her fierceful self can’t take it and she finally gets up, throwing pencils and various items at Sweet Pea and Fangs, all the while Jughead is encouraging her to kick their asses.

See what I was saying about them just being teens? Without the Serpent jackets, they’re just like me. I simply smile and go back to the computer. I don’t notice Jughead until he’s leaning over my shoulder and looking at the result. I don’t know why my heart suddenly quickens when he speaks next, it’s stupid that I should react like this, but the only time we’ve been this close, was back on his bike. But he’s so close to me  that I can feel him smile.

“Not bad Lodge... maybe people are going to sign up after all.”

He straightens up as the bell rings again and I do my best to nod.

Not knowing what the hell was that. Luckily for me, I managed to keep my composure so he’ll probably never find out.

But, I think as Toni and I finally print out the results, no boys, not anyone for me. At least not right now, it’s not part of the plan. Doing a lap of the school with some tape and the posters in hand is, and I can’t help but smile brightly as I hang the sign up sheet. Now I just have to wait.

By the next day, half of the posters have been removed and some covered in insults and overall funny banters. Jughead throws me a shrug as we walk down the corridors and I shot him a dark look, just curious about the sign up sheet. Which is as... _inspired_. But I see two real names, well I hope at least they’re real. I’m so excited that I go check up that signed up sheet after every class: two more people did sign up for the first meeting.

“So... Lodge? How is it going?”

Jughead does surprise me once more by being right in my corner but, and I know it’s silly, I’m so excited that I don’t care and I pull him by his jacket to show him the names. “See? People do care. Now _you_ just have to show up and we can start...”

“Oh so I am showing up, what happened to me just thinking about it?”

“That’s the thing Jones, I’m not giving you any choice.”

As I say that, I pull out a pencil from my bag, too easily and I give it to Jughead. He rolls his eyes, I know he’s not annoyed, otherwise he wouldn’t be smiling.

“Just for you Lodge, and you’re paying for my fries in exchange.” He mumbles as he signs up the sheet. He’s so tall that he has to bend over and he hands me back my pencil before heading to his next class. I watch him disappear into the crowd of other Serpents jackets although he is easy to spot as he’s taller than most of them. In a span of a few months, I went from managing my preppy and elitist high school social calendar, telling future leaders of the world if they were _in_ or not, to having my book club. But it’s not a step back, Veronica Lodge is not one to stay at the bottom, that’s for sure. I grab the sign up sheet, heading to Mr Phillips class and I can’t help but chuckle when I see Jughead’s handwriting.

_**Holden Caufield.** _

_Typical_.

—

The day of the first meeting arrives soon enough.

With Mr Philips’ approval, I arrive after my last class to one empty classroom on the third flood. Apparently, it hasn’t been used for ages. And it shows. In any other situation I would have turned around but instead, I go draw the blind and open the windows. I then move the chair to have a perfect semi-circle. Next, I empty my bag with the few dozens books I managed to sneak out of the library. Plus some plastic cups and the apple cider I managed to sneak in this morning. As well as some cupcakes. Because it’s easier to have people coming back when there is food.

I am definitely ready when the first student arrives, it’s Sabrina from my chemistry class, we chat about various things for a few minutes before the rest of the club joins in. There’s Luke, a boy that I did spot working part time in the cafeteria, who immediately goes for the cupcakes. Kara, a tall black girl with tattoos all other her arms who sits down quietly and offers us a nod. She’s quickly followed by Rosaria, a senior student and a former Ghoulie apparently as she introduced herself. I am introducing myself when the door opens once more, to reveal Mr Philips, quickly followed by Jughead himself. He has both his earphones on, but he nods in my direction, finding his place easily.

“Shall we begin?” I simply offer, seeing that everyone is here.

Once everyone has taken a cupcake and a seat, I begin my little speech about myself and the point of this club. To meet in a relaxed environment, talk about books, exchange opinions, without being judged and of course receive some extra credit.

“So we will get some extra credit.” insists Kara, who interrupts me in the middle of my speech.

“Yes, that’s why Mr Phillips is here.”

“Yes, maybe you won’t need me at every meeting but I’ve spoken to the principal and as long as there is a perfect attendance and real willingness, you should be all rewarded.”

There is a chatter amongst the students at those words, and of course, louder than everyone else is Jughead. “Nice to hear he still cares about us and not just about you know... getting paid.” Some laugh at that, but I nod _no_ in Jughead’s direction. Can he not start in front of Mr Phillips? I don’t want him to get political, I just want a touch of normality in this godforsaken high school.

“It’s noted Mr Jones.” quickly adds Mr Philips. “But I think Miss Lodge wasn’t quite done.”

“Thank you. Today, I thought we could start simple, and talk about everyone’s favorite book. And if you don’t have a favorite book... which book recently moved you, in a bad or good way.”

There is a silence at my request, I glance at my fellow students, Jughead crosses his arms and take his ease in his seat, extending his long legs right in front of him with no care in the world. I am willing to start, that’s when Sabrina breaks the silence and I’m glad. I seat down as she tells us about Stevenson’s Treasure Island and how she loved the book because her mother was a fan of the story. It’s a good way to break the ice and get to know each other. I’m surprised by the response, the quiet boy Luke seems to be the biggest Stephen King fan. Kara tells us about this collection of poems that she has been reading and re-reading for years now. Rosaria the former Ghoulie confesses that she likes to read autobiographies, just to make sure that people’s lives as are fucked up of her own. Just like that, it seems to be Jughead’s turn, but he just shrugs and asks me the same question.

“Well I’m not afraid to answer that one. It’s a bit cliché, but my favorite novel is Breakfast at Tiffany’s.” I hear some of them chuckle at that but I can see Jughead mouthing an _of course_ , in my direction and I shrug. “I think, just like the narrator, I fell in love with Holly, despite everything we can say about her, she remains a strong independent and classy woman... And I like to think that I bring a bit of Holly everyday in my life.”

As I confess this, my hand finds my pearl necklace. I won’t say out loud that I could have ended up like her, oh I could have. I’m aware of that, me the Upper East Side princess, not able to live of Daddy’s money. But if me being transferred here as proven anything, it’s that I’m not _just_ my father’s daughter.

My confession seems to be enough for Jughead who sits up straight and starts talking. He has this distant look as he tells us about finding out this book a few years ago, called Horns and reading it in one sitting. “The premise is so simple, I won’t spoil it for you, but I like the journey that the main character has to go through, his entire world is crumbling and he basically finds out that all of his family and friends have been lying to him is entire life. But somehow, he makes peace with that, and he moves on. No seriously, you have to read it, my own copy is falling apart, but if you find a copy, read it. Like a physical copy, nothing of that online crap.”

Jughead’s last comment seems to snap us back into reality. I was too busy noticing how lighter his whole demeanor was when he was talking about something close to his heart. That’s the Jughead I want to get to know and get close by. By the time I join the conversation again, they are talking about the smell of book. Mr Philips gets us back on track and after thirty more minutes, of discussion, calls of the first meeting.

“So same time next week, we can pick up the books we are going to read and analyze this semester.” They all nod in agreement and Sabrina leave with a smile, Luke tells me that I’m getting a special discount in the cafeteria from now on and both Kara and Rosaria do agree that it didn’t totally suck.

Which is a compliment if I ever heard one.

Everyone leaves, everyone except Jughead who helps me clean up and rearrange the table in a comfortable silence.

“So ... Truman Capote? I should have guessed.”

“Oh come on, we’ve already established that I’m a big mystery to you.”

“That you _are_ Lodge.”

Our gazes meet for a second, before Jughead shrug and finishes the last cupcake. “Now the question is... do you need a ride?”

I consider my options for a few seconds, I could tell him my actual plan to pick up my mum from work and tell her about my latest exploit over dinner. That’s the initial plan, but looking back at him... I suddenly find myself hesitating.

Which only ever happened when he’s around.

“Yes... Let’s just put everything back in place and yeah, you can drop me off.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jughead offers me a small smile before pushing the desk back in his original place. It only takes us a couple of minutes to put everything back in order and by the time I am putting my cape back on, he’s doing the same with his Serpent jacket.

“Shall we?”

He nods and leads the way out. There is almost no one left in school at this hour. Just a few teachers and of course, some students in detention, when we pass that particular classroom, I see Jughead waving at some student in particular, probably a Serpent I figure a few seconds later.

“Do detention actually work in this school?” I wonder, very surprised.

“Hmm... _no_? It’s like another club in itself, plus, people usually go there just to have a comfortable make out spot.” He makes the confession with zero emotion in his voice, but I have a million questions after that. Mainly if he ever found himself there, making out with someone. I know him and Toni were a thing at some point, I know he’s a Serpent, loves writing and want to escape this town eventually. But I can’t definitely not picture him making out, publicly that is.

Anyway, I push the thought aside when we reach his bike and I sigh as he hands me his only helmet.

“You know Jones, it’s not very safe.”

Jughead rolls his eyes, dry expression on his face. “Sorry princess, that’ll have to do for tonight... or you can walk home in those _ridiculous_ shoes of yours.” He looks down at my Manolo and I pinch him in the arm just for that. Resulting in Jughead chuckling. “Come on Lodge, it’s getting late.”

He has a point and I sigh deeply as I put the helmet on and climb on his bike, my arms automatically finding his waist. Jughead drives off into the upcoming night and I take a deep breath at every turn, my cheek resting against his leather jacket, feeling his heartbeat inside his chest. This is nice I decide a few second later. So nice that I’m almost disappointed that the ride is so short and when he finally parks in front of my house, I let go of him as slowly as possible.

“Nice house.” Jughead comments, stopping the engine.

“Thanks.” I simply offer, the helmet comes off easily and I give it back to him, one hand already inside my hair fixing it. I’m still close enough to see Jughead rolling his eyes.

“Relax Lodge, you look fine.”

“Is that a compliment Jones? I thought the Serpent Prince didn’t grant them easily.”

“He _doesn’t_. Unless you keep surprising him, and Lodge you’re an expert at that.”

“I told you Jones, you don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

“Well... it’s nice to be proven wrong.... For _once_.”

It’s my turn to roll my eyes, as I quickly realize how close we are. Jughead is still on his motorcycle, ready to take off. The only thing stopping him is the fact that I’m still here, on the pavement, but still so close to him.

“Thank you for the ride.”

“Anytime.”

“You can’t mean that, Jones.”

“Oh I do... anytime you need busting out of the castle, you can just call me.”

“You can’t be Prince Charming and the Serpent Prince, no girls want that.”

“What about you? Big city girl, with your shoes and your bag, you’re still a huge nerd when it comes to literature, you make it work.” And that’s an actual compliment, right there, and I can tell that Jughead is sincere. He even sighs and quickly adds. “You’re something else Lodge. And tonight was okay, it was ... nice to get out of the house. For something else than Serpent business.” His voice cracks down by the end of it, Jughead has that distant look again.

I know that his father his the current Serpent leader, but is it possible deep down that his own son doesn’t want this life? Wants something else? I feel the sudden urge to wrap my arm around Jughead for a hug or something, and when I finally give in, he freezes on the spot, tensing even.

“Lodge, I’m fine. Seriously, _what_ are you doing?”

What am I doing indeed?

“Sorry.” I whisper pulling back. We’re still awfully close, close enough for me to see those dark locks coming out of this stupid beanie, close enough for me to see that his lips are dry and...

“ **_Veronica_ **!”

My mother’s voice is all that I need to snap back to reality and I take a literal step back from Jughead before turning to her. She’s on the doorstep, one hand on her hips.

“Veronica, it’s getting late, shouldn’t you say goodbye to your friend?” And she doesn’t mean the last word, of course not. I gulp and turn to Jughead, sudden rush of shame washing over me.

“I should go... thanks for the ride. Trust me, you do not want to meet Hermione Lodge.”

Jughead frowns, I don’t know if he was aware that we were having a moment but one glance at my mum and he seems to get the idea. “Yeah well good luck. See you at school okay?”

I nod and watch as he drives away quickly.

What the hell was that? Did I almost kiss Jughead Jones? Am I so desperate to for attention that I’m willing to kiss anyone showing me a bit of kindness and honesty?

Get a grip Veronica. I take a deep breath and go inside, doing my best to avoid my mother’s gaze.

“You are late Ronnie.” she starts as soon as the door is closed, as expected.

“I told you I would be, I had the bookclub. And you told me you were working late.”

“I managed to finish early and... don’t change the subject, you did not tell me that this book club included flirting with Jughead Jones or any Serpents for that matter.”

What? I was planning on going to my room but I turn around, looking at my mother.

“Okay so first of all _mother_ we were not flirting. And how do you know his name or that he’s a Serpent?”

“Ronnie...” My mother stops in her tracks, trying to control her anger. When she speaks next, it’s more calmly. “Don’t forget that I grew up here, I know everyone, I used to go to school with FP. Jughead’s dad. And trust me if he’s anything like he’s father well... I want you to stay away from him.”

I feel something break inside of me as I hear those words, it’s my turn to be angry and instead of going back into my room, I take a step toward my mum, hands clenching my bag.

“You listen to me mother, Jughead is my friend, he’s nothing like his dad, he has been helping me a lot. His father’s faults are not his, I think even _you_ should be able to get that.” I offer her a small smile before heading to my room, slamming the door behind me.

—

The breakfast with my mother is pretty quiet the next day.

I wake up before her and I take some extra time in the bathroom, just because I can and it's the only form of punishment I can give her so... I might as well.

I completely ignore her as we sit on opposite side of the table, my glasses on as I go over some notes and my next plan for the book club. I’m on edge and she can sense it and I feel her gaze on me during the whole meal but I choose to ignore her. It’s the first time in sixteen years that my mother’s words have that effect on me.

You just have to understand how Lodges women work, we just don’t slam door and be angry. No, we smile down at insults, we see an opportunity to fight back and to put whoever dare insult us back in their place. And mother and I have played this game in the past, I know the dance.

This time it just feels different. I’m different, and the fight, if you can call it one, is not even because of something I did. But because of one of my friends. And she has absolutely no right to judge Jughead, I know he’s far from perfect, I know I’ve only seen the tip of the iceberg, but that’s not how friendship works. You don’t just take the parts that you like and live the rest out in the gutter. At least that’s now I work. Not anymore. Jughead, Toni, Fangs... hell even Sweet Pea, they’re my friends, Serpents or not, jacket or not, I’m won't let anyone walk over them... that’s for sure.

The ride to school is as quiet as the rest of the morning. My mother does try to talk to me as I’m almost out of the car.

“Veronica _wait_...”

I sigh deeply, already grabbing my back and rearranging my cape on my shoulders. But I pause, looking down at my mother, still in the car.

“Look Ronnie, I just want you to be careful okay ? I .... it might sounds cliché, but all the choices you make right now, who you decide to protect or not... it stays with you. Always.”

“Well how _ominous_ mother...” I can help but chuckle. But being mean for the sake of being mean is something the old Veronica would do. So after a pause, I nod. “I get it. You’re worried. But you have to trust me mum, I know what I’m doing. I’ll be fine.”

I don’t give her a chance to reply before I make my way to South Side High. I’m so glad when I spot Toni’s string of pink hair in the queue to the metal detectors and I cross the line, yes I do, ignoring the looks and the calls, reaching the brunette.

“Please tell me your night was better than mine.” I sigh deeply.

“Well I had a crappy shift at the Whyte Wyrm if that can cheer you Lodge.” She offers with a soft smile, wrapping her arm around one of mine.

“No it doesn’t I feel worse. Thanks Toni. You know it’s all my mother’s fault. Jughead and I were having a nice moment, he even gave me a ride home and...”

“... Wait wait wait Lodge.... Jughead -no one can touch my motorcycle or I will kill them- did what? He gave you a ride? For no particular reason ?” Toni is eyeing me up and down, like I’ve grown a second head or something and I shrug. It’s not the first time I climb on Jughead’s motorcycle, that night where we find Jason Blossom we... well I guess it was a special night, and he was trying to be nice. Was he ? God, he’s so impossible to read.

I don’t have the opportunity to answer however, it’s our turn to go through security and as usual it takes longer with my bag. Typical. By the time I reach Toni, it’s time to go to class, she just throws me a simple “We’ll talk about this at lunch” and heads towards her own math class.

As if there was anything to talk about, I think as I go sit down in my chemistry class, being automatically cheered by Sabrina, who saved me a seat. I mainly want to apologise for my mother’s behaviour, and ask him some suggestions for the book club. And also if he will read one of his pieces out loud. Or at least let _me_ read one. It’s one thing to read him in the school newspaper where he can be snarky and his judgmental self, no, I want to read something a little bit more ... personal. A little bit more _him_.

I have to focus during my class and there is no sign of Jughead. Not even in literature class, his desk remains empty and I frown during the whole hour, already missing his tensed shoulders, his permanent frown and his beanie. Yes, _even_ the beanie.

I’m the first one out of the door when the bell finally rings, and I’m in the middle of the hallway, heading to the cafeteria where I hope to see a sight of the South Side Prince, when I hear my name being called.

“Hey. _Veronica_!”

It’s Jughead, of course it’s him, standing tall like he didn’t miss a couple of classes and like nothing ever happened. He mentions to me to follow him and when I finally catch up with him, a miracle in those shoes, it’s only to have him place one of his hands on my lower back, urging me to hurry.

“Over here.”

He rushes me into an empty classroom and I’m about to ask him if he lost his mind, but it quickly becomes clear that we’re not alone, Toni is here, so are Sweet Pea and Fangs. Oh. It’s probably about Jason, did something new happened ? I’m about to ask, really, that’s before Jughead slaps down, hard and loud, today’s newspaper on an empty desk.

“Tell me you’ve seen _this_.” He has a dark look on his face, his face is paler than usual, which says a lot for someone like him, the dark circles around his eyes make him look a little bit more demented, unstable and the beanie and his black hair don’t help. That look enough should be enough to make me turn around, but oddly enough, I’m intrigued and a part of me wants to smile and tell him he looks adorable when he’s angry. But this is not the time nor the place.

The rest of the Serpents are already aware of what’s happening and he’s clearly waiting for my answer. “No Jones...” I finally whisper. “I didn’t have time to read Riverdale’s newspaper today, if you don’t mind me saying, it’s not the Times, so I tend to avoid it.”

“Well Lodge, you might have to lower your standards.”

I roll my eyes at him, store my reply in the back of my head and finally grab the paper. And I sincerely wish I didn’t because clear as day and in the front page is a picture of Jason. Or Jason’s corpse, exactly like we found him. I ignore the picture and focused on the words next to it, the article being written by a certain Alice Cooper.

“... _An autopsy has been performed on the deceased Jason Blossom and it appears that his silence speaks volume. Indeed, according to a very reliable source, Jason didn’t die on the 4th of July like we were told. But a week later....._ Jughead what the _hell_?”

I put down the paper, only to face Jughead already pacing in the room.

“So what.... Jason Blossom didn’t get shot on the 4th of July? But he went missing that day so what... he was roaming around for a week after he supposedly disappeared?”

“Or someone got to him. Kept him for some reason, try to get something out of him and then killed him.” finishes sardonically Jughead.

“Yeah but who?” Toni is the one asking the question now, while I’m more lost than ever.

“Could be anyone.” mumbles Sweet Pea. “I mean Serpents aside... the Blossoms don’t have a lot of friends in this town.”

“You know what they do have though? Money. Tons of it.” quickly adds Fangs. “Maybe somebody tried to.... I don’t know, ask for ransom, like in the movie?”

“This isn’t a Liam Neeson movie.” I shot back at them. “And it doesn’t make sense, Cheryl testified, she said that he went missing... so what? She lied to the police? To her parents too? Or maybe they’re working together?”

A heavy silence follows my words. I know I said I would help but the more I learn about Jason, his sister, his entire family and this entire town, the more I feel the urge to stay away from all of that. However, I made a promise.

“Maybe they are... anyway, we need an answer. Just to make sure a Serpent didn’t do the job, and to clear my dad and really all of us out of this mess.” All the Serpents nod at Jughead’s words and I notice a second later that the three of them are focused on him. He’s not pacing anyone, he has his arms crossed and looks... determined?

Yeah, like a leader will do.

“Okay here’s what we’re going to do.... Knowing Mayor McCoy she’ll probably have a town meeting. Just to save face, people are going to freak out... after that article, for sure people are going to demand answer and want whoever did this arrested. I mean it’s Riverdale, we’re supposed to be crime-free.” Jughead has a soft chuckle after that word, it shouldn’t but it sends a shiver down my spine and I hold my bag a little bit tighter. “My dad will probably want to attend, to remind everyone that the South Side is not always to blame, he’ll go... with the senior Serpents. But we... my friends, we won’t go.” Jughead looks up to the four of us, smile on his face. “We’re going straight into the belly of the beast to get answers... We’re going to break it into Thornhill.”

—

“You know Jones....”

“Hmm...?”

“I just want to say that this plan of yours is crazy, just for the record.”

“It’s noted princess... Now hold on tight.”

It seems that every time I’m on this motorcycle, it’s either to have the time of my life, or to make a stupidly bad decision. Let’s just say tonight it’s the latter. But there was no way I would have let Jughead, Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea go on their suicide mission alone. No way.

And it pains me to say that Jughead was right. Mayor McCoy did call for a town meeting. Right after Cheryl’s arrest. And Jughead’s dad had insisted to be there, Jughead’s words not mine. So now we’re riding into the night, to the Blossom’s manor or whatever you want to call it, to find answer.

I know that if we don’t find anything, Jughead won’t stop digging. If I have learned anything over the past few weeks, it’s that he can be quite stubborn. No, the truth is... I’m afraid of _what_ we’re going to find. I know that no matter what, the answers won’t be satisfying. Anyway, I hold on tight on Jughead’s motorcycle, all dressed in black for the occasion in the most “we’re going to break into someone’s home” outfit I could find. Apparently, we all thought the same because the rest of the Serpents are sporting the same colors. Toni winks at me, yes, I’m climbing off Jughead’s motorcycle and taking off his helmet but... this isn’t even for fun.

The plan is simple, way too simple and I also shiver when  I see Thornhill. Not that I am one to judge, but the Blossoms have some crazy idea about what to do with your money. This mansion looked haunted and deserted at the same time, Jughead could have written about it, no doubt.

We break too easily the almost broken gate of the cemetery, thanks to Fang’s picking lock abilities and we rush into the night, trying to go unnoticed. The house looks empty, most of the staff are in the kitchen and we sneak in through an opened window and into a library.

“Okay.” We are all crouched behind a very expensive couch and listening to Jughead. “We meet back here in 15 minutes, try to find anything that’s suspicious and related to Jason.” The rest of Serpents nod and spread easily but I decide to stay close to Jughead. He throws me a wink and we quickly head upstairs, both on our tiptoes to avoid making any noise.

“So Jones...What are you hoping to find? A letter from the murderer?” I whisper as he passes in front of me.

“No... that would be too easy. Anything really...Why you ask?”

“I don’t know... I just have a bad feeling about this.”

“You and me both Lodge. This house... it used to give me the creeps. Still does. Plus the fact that the Blossoms have always been snobs it doesn’t help.”

“Well, you wouldn’t have liked the Veronica in the city, she was the queen of the snobs.”

“ _Nah_... something tells me I would have made it work.” He throws me another wink as we arrive to the second floor. I don’t know what’s gotten into him, if he’s being serious or sarcastic, I decide to ignore him and open a door at random. I automatically spot a picture of Jason on the bedside table and a varsity jacket on the bed.

“Hey Jughead... I think I found Jason’s room.”

“Nice.”

We close the door behind us and I give us some light thanks to the flashlight on my phone. This is definitely Jason’s room, it’s cliché but he has a football _and_ a basketball on his desk, and an open closet full of boys’ clothes. As if he were coming back home.

“Come on, we only have five minute left on the clock, let’s start looking.”

Jughead moves before I can, going straight for the bed, he looks under the pillow, the mattress and I roll my eyes at him but still giving him some light. We head for the desk next, that’s when he floor cracks, right under my heel. The sound is loud and we both pause, looking at the door for a full minute.

“It’s those ridiculous shoes of yours Lodge... did you have to wear those?”

“I’m sorry are you going after my shoes when I’m here... trying to help you with your murder investigation? It’s the floor not my shoes.”

“Yeah right.”

To prove my point, and also prove him wrong, I step on the same spot and the floor makes the same sound. This time Jughead has a different look on his face and before I can say anything, he’s on his knees, examining the wooden floor.

“Lodge... light on me please.”

I sigh deeply and I move the flashlight, it’s all Jughead needs to press his hand on the same spot. Except this time, the flooring comes apart, revealing a nice hiding spot. He looks up to me with a triumphant smile.

“Open sesame I guess?” I mumble, unable to not match his smile.

“So tell me Veronica, if you were Jason Blossom, precious golden boy, captain of the football team, why would you need a hiding spot? No one innocent has ever needed a hiding spot.”

“... Jughead relax, teenage boy, I’m guessing you’re about to find some very crude magazines...”

Except that’s not what Jughead’s pulls out, that’s not what Jason was hiding at all. The first thing Jughead pulls out is a nice pile of cash, a huge one. Then a phone, most likely a burner phone, followed by a letter, closed and marked with the name **_POLLY COOPER_ ** and finally a couple of red straws. That I’m sure I’ve seen before. But who’s this Polly Cooper, the name sound so familiar? Jughead still has the straws in hand when I’m about to ask the question out loud, I finally notice that he looks stunned.

“... Jughead what is it?”

“That’s.... That’s Jingle Jangle. The kind that you find in South Side High. The kind that only the Ghoulie sell.”

And really, it’s worse than anything we could have found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


	4. The Underdogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back with a new chapter!  
> Thank you so much for all the great feedback on chapter 3, it was more than appreciated. I'm so glad you guys love the fact that V. and J. are getting closer and closer...  
> Which we explore even more in this chapter :)

> _ Dear Diary, _
> 
> _ I am beginning to think that Old School Veronica, Back in the City Veronica, was right not to cultivate any real friendship and keep to herself. Friendships are hard and being a  _ **_true_ ** _ friend sometimes means crossing lines that you never knew you were ready to cross.  _
> 
> _ I have no idea what I’m getting myself into and the more we discover, the more it feels like a trap. Like we’re going straight into the belly of the beast. New York might have its faults but at least, people there can still dream and hope to see those dreams come true.  _
> 
> _ In Riverdale?  _
> 
> _ All I see is nightmares.  _
> 
> _ — Oct 2017 _
> 
>  

This investigation is getting more complicated by the minute. And mind you, Jughead Jones don’t run away from complicated.  _ Oh no... _ Complicated is my middle name, it’s where I thrive, where I find my place. But this mess is big, even for my shoulders. 

And it appears that Jason Blossom’s life was more fucked up than mine. 

_ Sure _ , it’s not the first time I’ve seen Jingle Jangle,  _ sure _ , I’m used to drugs, I’m even used to selling them just so some Serpents can have some food and a place to crash at night. 

But it’s  _ my _ life, on the wrong side of the tracks. My trashy little life, in the South Side, where I go back to sleep in the crappy trailer that I share with my dad. It’s where I belong, those are  _ my _ surroundings. 

Jason had none of that. He had a supposedly loving family, he had a bright future ahead of him, he had a trust fund and  _ possibilities _ . All of that... Gone in a flash. Gone with a bullet right through his eyes. And now I’m snooping around his room with Veronica. 

Out of the two of us, I am probably more surprised and she’s more focused on the letter addressed to _Polly Cooper_ than anything else. I could answer her question. I know Polly, she used to be a big part of my life, back in the days, when I was still friend with Archie and Betty, back before I moved to the South Side. She’s Betty’s sister and Jason’s ex-girlfriend if all the chatter in town is correct. The brunette grabs the letter while I put the rest, the drugs, the cash, the burner phone, in my pockets and we head out. 

“So what did you guys find? I got _nothing_.” 

I barely register that Toni is talking to me, or I do so, a little bit too late. She shots me a strange look as we leave, hurrying back the same way we came in, unnoticed, exactly like we planned. 

“Yeah... we found some  _ JJ _ . And all of the equipment for a drug dealer.” I finally whisper when we are out of the Blossoms’ reach. 

We hid our bikes pretty well and I’m moving mine as I let go of that information. Sweet Pea’s reaction is the loudest, “No way” he protests while Fangs is as shocked as I am. 

“So what? He was a Ghoulie? In the North Side? It doesn’t make sense.” Toni is right, it doesn’t make sense,  _ none _ of this make sense. But it’s not safe for us to stay here, at least not right now. I know town meetings tend to be long, I don’t want to chance it, the spotlight doesn’t need to be on the Serpents right now. And God knows what my dad is saying to the rest of the town right now. 

I don’t know any of his plans, it’s not the first time he keeps me out of the loop and I have a feeling it won’t be the last. A part of me wants to trust him however... we have too much history my dad and I. When the Serpents are concerned, it’s not just about me. Some people depend on me, expect me to do right by them... So  _ yeah _ , it all needs to be handled carefully, that’s for sure. 

“Guys, we can talk about all of this tomorrow. Let’s just take a break for tonight okay?” 

Veronica is the voice of reason and it seems to be enough for the rest of the Serpents. Fangs waves goodbye, Sweet Pea gives me a pat on the shoulder and Toni is the only one who pulls me into a hug. 

“We’ll be okay Jones.” She whispers right in my arms and my only answer is a nod. Toni is probably the only one who can read the worry on my features. She can probably tell I’m going to be up all night thinking about this. The Serpents leave, sounds of their bikes echoing into the night, which just leaves Veronica and I. 

“Well... this girl needs a ride, think you can help with that?” 

My eyes land on Veronica’s face as she's offering me a soft smile. If she can read my confusion, or if she’s shocked herself, she doesn't show it. It’s something I noticed early on about the brunette, she’s used to moving on and dealing with crisis in the correct time and place. 

I wish I could do that. It doesn’t work like this in my life unfortunately. When I put out one fire, another stars a couple of miles away and  _ someone _ has to deal with it. Plain and simple. However I’m the one who ends up being burnt. I sigh deeply after a full minute a silence, finding my voice. 

“Yeah sure, I can give you a ride.  _ Here _ .” I hand her my helmet, tossing aside the rest and climbing on my motorcycle. I need to focus on the road and not on Jason. I wait until she’s safe and secured on the back of my bike, her small arms around my waist, like a small embrace. That I’m getting slowly getting used to.

_ Gosh _ ,  _ not now Jones _ . I think as I start the engine.

The roads are empty and deserted, which is all the signs I need to drive fast, trying to clear my mind out of everything. 

I want to keep riding, past Riverdale, past Greendale, just head for the next state and start over. Veronica could be mad and urge me to turn around, or just follow me on the road. Knowing the brunette, she would probably do the last thing, because we’re  _ friends _ , she feels a sense of responsibility towards me and maybe... she pities me a little? Otherwise how do you explain the hug she gave me the last time I dropped her off? 

I stop in the same exact spot, not expecting anything this time and keeping my heart in check. Toni is wrong, I  _ don’t _ have a massive crush on Veronica Lodge, that would be completely insane, we belong to two very different worlds. But, I can’t help thinking as she takes off my helmet, she’s sure making a lot of effort to make her place into mine. She doesn’t even look like herself tonight, with the black top she’s wearing and the matching pants, she could pass for a Serpent no doubt. 

I turn my head slightly a second later, I don’t want her to catch me staring. I clear my throat, ready to head out, when Veronica speaks next.

“Wanna come in?” 

My eyes find hers at the question as I’m wondering if she’s serious. Veronica looks nothing  _ but _ serious, that earnest smile still on her lips. I quickly consider my options: I could drive off, head home and collapse on my bed. Confront my dad when he comes home. Ask him if he really did see Jason one week before the 4th of July, if he knew Jason was dealing or tangled with the Ghoulies. And that discussion is probably going to end up in a fight. And depending on my luck I may or not end up with a black eye. 

It’s not a sad story,  _ nope _ . My dad and I... we have particular ways of caring for each other and showing our affection. I know he doesn’t mean it. Sometimes when you’re angry you have to let it out, right? 

“Yeah sure.” I don’t know why but the thought of following Lodge seems more appealing, so I finally climb off my bike, letting her lead the way. “Sure your mom is not going to freak out though? I don’t want to cause any trouble.” More than I already have, I almost want to add. 

“It’s fine.” Veronica’s reply is too quick to be natural, she knew I was thinking about it. “As long as you behave, it’ll be fine.” 

“ _Hey_... I’m not making any promises Lodge. Don’t want you to be disappointed.” That sentence is supposed to be coming off as a joke, however Veronica doesn’t laugh, she simply gives me a strange look and opens the door to her house. I quickly follow her inside, my eyes getting used to the light and my new surroundings. 

The house looks...  _ good _ . Nicer and bigger than my trailer, but I’m not a big fan of the decoration, it’s all black and white, no pictures, no crazy ornaments on the wall, it’s simple. Elegant. Regal in a way. 

“Want anything to drink?” 

“... Whatever you have is fine.” I mumble, suddenly not knowing what to do with my hands. I want to shove them in my pockets, they’re full however. I’m way too aware that Veronica is studying my every reaction and for some reason it’s unnerving. I’m happy when she passes me a can of soda, I quickly open it, taking a long sip to help my dry mouth and I’m relieved when we head for her room.

Her room feels a little bit more inviting, maybe it’s the pastel walls, or the pile of books that I can see on her bedside, or the glasses on her desk... 

“Are those _yours_?” I automatically wonder, finding back my smile. I turn around, only to see Veronica taking off her heels and placing them gently in her closet, with the rest of her very expensive shoes. She then takes off her pearl necklace and places it just as carefully in a box. The scene is quite mesmerizing to watch, it does feel awfully private and intimate, but I can’t will myself to advert my gaze and look away. Maybe it’s the sudden shape of her neck, or the black curls gently framing her face. I don’t know but when Veronica looks back at me and smiles, it feels like I’m seeing her for the very first time. 

“Yes they are mine and you’re not allowed to make fun of them Jones.” She warns me, her voice still playful though. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Lodge.” My tone sounds so distant and she gives me a strange look.  _ Yes. Right. _ I’m supposed to be snarky and condescending, it’s what she expects. “Just wondering what you look like with them on... that’s it.” 

Veronica rolls her eyes at me, probably thinking I’m about to make fun of her, but she still comes to my side and puts the glasses on. And I don’t know what I was expecting, but definitely not  _ this _ . The black frame does nothing but compliment her soft features. 

And it’s still Veronica. 

“So, happy?” 

“Oh very... that’s good blackmail material right there.” 

“ _ Speaking of... _ do you want to talk about what we just found?” 

We’re standing close, once again, and Veronica is looking up to me, obvious concerns on her features. She mentions for her bed and I shrug, finally sitting down. She sits next to me and I take the opportunity to finish my drink and toss it in the nearby bin. I then proceed to empty my pockets, tossing the cash, the phone and the  _ JJ _ on her elegant cover. She does the same and pulls out the letter. 

“So... who’s Polly Cooper?... I bet you know.” starts Veronica. 

“Yep... she is... well  _ was _ Jason girlfriend from what I know. And also Betty’s sister. Remember the blond girl you tried to help escape Cheryl?” Veronica nods, recalling the event in the small shop and her first taste of the North Side. “ _ That’s _ Betty Cooper.” 

“Okay... so we could go ask her a couple of questions. She owes me after all... and if anyone has to open that letter it’s  _ her _ .” points out the brunette, rightfully so. 

“Or we could just do it now.” I simply mumble. 

The thought of talking to Betty is not an appealing one. The furthest I am from the North Side, the happier I am. I don’t need a constant reminder of what I used to have and who I used to be. And the blond never lets me forget and seems to think we are still friends. At least, Archie got the message. We’re not friends anymore, I’m South Side trash now and they’re just... the girl next door and the golden boy. 

My right hand goes for the letter, I have every intention of opening it but that’s before Veronica pushes it away, clearly annoyed. 

“Jughead Jones, you are  **not** to open this letter, am I making myself clear?” 

“Fine...” I growl, doing my best to sound as grumpy as possible. “We’ll go see Betty and hope she wants to help us understand what happened.” 

“If her sister used to date Jason, I’m sure she wants answers. Or we can go see Polly herself.”

“Hm... she’s been M.I.A... even before Jason disappeared himself.” I quickly inform Veronica. 

“How do you know so much Jones?” asks the brunette in awe. 

“The perks of being the Serpent Prince?” I try, with a snarky smile. Just to have Veronica lightly tap my shoulder. “I’m being  _ serious _ , you’d be surprised by the stuff I know about this town. It could  _ literally _ blow your mind.” 

“... I doubt it.  _ Anyway _ . Isn’t it a little bit too convenient? Polly going away? And then Jason and he turns out dead? It doesn’t look good.” concludes Veronica, sighing loudly. 

“Yeah. Plus the  _ JJ _ . And the fact that my dad claims that Jason came to the Serpents one week before his disappearance. I’m guessing now it wasn’t his first rodeo to the South Side, he’s clearly been in Ghoulie territory.” 

“And you’re sure they are the only one selling  _ JJ _ ?” 

“One hundred percent. Which pisses of my dad to no end. This stuff is bad. But I guess Jason made a ton of cash out of it.” 

Veronica nods at those words, mentioning for the stash of money. Talking to her about all of this does help, otherwise, it would have been just me pacing in my room, going through everything and catching no sleep. Instead, I have a second opinion and I’m not talking to myself. 

I sigh and without being aware of it, I take off my beanie, one hand going deep inside my hair while I’m thinking out loud. 

“Which makes less sense ... He’s a Blossom, Riverdale legacy, they own this town. So why not just go straight to the bank for the money.” 

“Do you even know how banks work Jones? For that amount of money, they would have had to notify his parents. So maybe he  _ didn’t _ want them to find out.” 

“That’s... a very good point Lodge.” I nod, slightly impressed by her perspective, I would have never thought about that. That’s when I notice that she’s looking up at my hair, smiling. Oh yeah... the _beanie_. 

“It’s the first time I see you without that ugly hat on.” 

“Well you’re wearing your glasses, didn’t want you to feel alone.”

“How  _ considerate _ of you Jones.”

“Deep down I’m a gentleman Lodge, you have no idea.” 

We exchange a look and we both chuckle after a few seconds. It does feel nice and I have to admit that hanging out with Veronica is not  _ that _ bad. It’s different than hanging out with the rest of the Serpents, but it’s nice. I’m about to make fun of her glasses some more when we hear the clear sound of a door being opened. Our eyes meet again and next thing I know, I’m helping her hide all of this evidence into an empty shoe box, box that she quickly shoves underneath her bed. It’s like she planned for this.

“Ronnie,  _ my hija _ , I’m home.” At the sound of her mother’s voice, Veronica takes off her glasses as I put back my hat on. Our moment is over it seems. 

“In here mum, we’re in here.” Veronica answers loudly and then she turns to me. “Get ready for it.” 

Meeting Mrs Lodge was  _ not _ part of the plan for tonight and I stand up as the door opens. To reveal what I can only describe as a woman looking like an older version of Veronica, except with longer hair and sharper features. Her eyes automatically land on me and her smiles does disappear. She clearly was not expecting me to be here. 

“Hey mum... how was the town meeting?  ... Remember Jughead? We were finishing some homework.” Veronica lies,  _ too _ easily,  _ too _ convincingly and if that’s supposed to shock me it doesn’t, it does nothing but bring a smile on my face and remind me that we’re in this mess together. 

“Nice to meet you Mrs Lodge.” I, politely, extend an hand and as we shake, she shots me an icy look and a cold smile. 

“ _Please_ , call me Hermione.” Something that will definitely  _ never _ do ... that’s for sure. Hermione releases my hand and then speaks directly to Veronica. “It’s quite late now, maybe Jughead should head out so we can have dinner?” 

And it’s clearly not a question, it’s an order. I know when I’m not wanted, I’m about to show myself out and wish Veronica a good night. But that’s before Veronica herself grabs my jacket and pulls me close to her, her face clearly indicating that she doesn't want to be alone with her mother. How do I know? Well I’ve invented  _ that _ face. So, taking every ounce of courage I have, I turn back to Hermione. 

“Yeah, actually we were about to do just that. My way of thanking Veronica for all the tutoring she’s been giving me.” 

“Oh really, and where are you taking my daughter Jughead?” 

_ Think Jones, think.  _

It’s my turn to smile as the answer comes on its own, I wrap one arm around Veronica’s shoulders. “Pop’s chocklit shoppe. It’s one of Riverdale’s classic, she just has to try the burgers there. It’s the least I can do after all the help she has given me.” 

“I could really go for some fries.” Adds Veronica, leaning against me, smiling back at her mother. 

And whatever Hermione was about to say, it all dies right there. She clearly doesn't want to make a scene in front of me. She does smile back, with no warmth in that expression. “Well have fun you two. And please Jughead, bring this lady back home for 11pm. They still haven’t caught whoever shot Jason Blossom.” 

“Sure thing Mrs Lodge, 11pm it is.” 

Hermione nods and heads out, as she finally leaves, I breathe in and let go of Veronica. “Sorry, it’s the only thing I could come up with on the spot.” 

“Thank you Jughead. The last thing I need right now is a  _ tête-à-tête _ with her. I don’t need another lecture right now.... Plus I could eat. So please  _ get out _ so I can change!” 

And honestly? I’m only half surprised when Veronica closes the door right on my face, just to change outfits.

—

Mrs Lodge hands me the keys to her car with a dry smile, telling me it would be safer than my bike. I politely mumble a thank you before being dragged outside by Veronica herself and the  _ tap-tap _ of her impossibly long heels. And here I thought she would change into something comfortable, and  _ yes _ , she looks absolutely stunning in her long tailored purple dress. I wonder if she even  _ knows _ what comfortable means. Anyway, the gaze of her mother follows us until we leave the driveway in her car.

Mrs Lodge probably doesn’t trust me around Veronica. One quick look at me, my dirty Dr Martens’, my bike, that beanie I can never take off and my South Side Serpents jacket and she _knows_ I’m trouble. She wouldn’t be the first one to get that first impression. Veronica is high maintenance, like Toni mentioned before, and I’m trash. Veronica probably had a future with some clean cut daddy’s boy from a country club before Riverdale. 

Which raises the question, what are they doing here? Veronica never mentioned it and I did notice that she avoids the subject of her dad very carefully. All I know is that she’s from New York and that the Lodges  are loaded, or at least used to be. There are some rumors circulating about her and her dad, the craziest one is that he’s in  _ prison _ but... that would be rude to ask. We’re friends and I’m not about to jeopardize that just to satisfy my curiosity, that would be wrong on all counts. 

But I don’t ask, I simply ride in this comfortable silence and we make our way to the other side of town. I know the way to Pop’s and it’s way too easy to find a parking spot and I let out a deep sigh, eyes on the neon sign claiming _“OPEN 24/7_.”

“You okay Jones?” Veronica’s question pierces the air and I notice that she’s been staring at me the whole time. 

I automatically open my mouth to mumble a _yes_ , to lie my way through this one. I haven’t been just  _ okay _ in a very long time, but it’s not like anyone cares really, I’ve learned to toss it aside just like the rest. However, Veronica seems to genuinely care and I find myself shrugging instead. 

I don’t know how to explain this deep sinking feeling in my stomach. The last time I set a foot inside of Pop’s, I was probably around 10 years old, tears in my eyes, explaining Betty and Archie that my mother took off with Jelly Bean, my sister. I don’t remember the conversation but I can still recall the chocolate milkshake that Betty had pushed in front of me and the fries that Archie and I did share. Just to cheer me up. The memory is nice, the feeling warm... which is probably the scariest part. 

“Hey Jughead... _talk to me_.” Veronica’s right hand lands on mine, I notice then that I’m gripping the gear pretty tightly. I relax my grip at her touch and I take another deep breath. 

“It’s nothing...”

“Yeah try that again... is it this place? We can go somewhere else.” Veronica is good at guessing, however right now I’m more pissed at myself for making a big deal out of this. It's **not**. 

“No.” I growl, and I try to find my words slowly, eyes still on her hand covering mine. “It’s been years since I came here. I have some happy memories in Pop’s don’t get me wrong... but I’ve never been since I switched schools and everything...” My voice trails off and I let her fill in the blanks and figure out the rest I can’t say out loud. 

Everything, meaning the South Side, supporting my dad, helping him with the gang and maybe helping myself in the process. 

“Well...” Veronica begins her sentence sounding as hesitant as I am. “I think I do understand. You’re used to being Jughead Jones, in the Serpent jacket and this place is ... like everything you used to be. You don’t have to put so much pressure on yourself Jughead, trust me, it’s possible to forget who you are for just a few hours or days.” I know she’s also talking about herself, and I have a millions interrogations for her but I just nod instead.  “Look. I didn’t know you before...  _ everything _ . I know you know, and jacket or no jacket, I know that you’re a good friend, an aspiring writer and probably a future Yale student.” That at least makes me chuckle and Veronica does smile brightly as she keeps going. “So let’s forget the rest okay? The gang, the murder investigation, let’s just be.... let's just be Jughead and Veronica and let’s just go have some fries, because I’m starving.” 

And that settles it. That’s all the confidence I need, she sounds so sure of herself, it would be impossible not to follow her or not to trust her. To prove my good faith, I abandon my Serpent jacket in the car and we finally make our way inside. 

“It’s like going back in time.” comments Veronica once inside. She’s not completely wrong, this entire place is stuck in the 50s. From the jukebox machine to the booth or even the employees' yellow uniform. I guide her into a booth and I smile smugly as she sits right next to me, already studying the menu. 

“They  _ have _ the best burger in the world.” 

“We have to test that theory.” 

Veronica is in the mood to try absolutely everything, which is completely okay for my stomach, I warn her that I can eat my own weight in cheeseburgers and she simple laughs, claiming that it won’t be good however for her waist line. I mumble a _you’ll be fine princess_ , as one of my arms rests against the leather cushions right behind her. My left foot is still tapping under the table and from time to time my eyes wander as I study the other customers. I’m half expecting someone to kick us out. And I don’t know if Veronica does notice me being so tensed, or she’s just  _ that _ good but she manages to reorients the conversation to another topic of interest, movies. 

“I love my classics, black and white, practical special effects, horrors movies are just the best.” 

“Of course you would be into horrors movie, why am I not surprised?” 

“I don’t know. I like a good scare, especially when it’s well timed. But not only that, I like Tarantino a lot.” 

“Hmmm... I do think is a little bit overrated.” 

“You did not call Tarantino overrated to my face Lodge, you didn’t.” 

Next thing I know, we’re having an heated conversation in which she’s defending Fincher over Tarantino, which just shakes me to my core. My entire attention is on Veronica, and trying to prove her wrong and wipe the smile on her face, so much so that we barely notice the waitress eyeing us. 

“Hmm... I can come back” says the employee.

“No we’re fine.” We both reply at the same time and I chuckle as I order for the both of us, Veronica trusting me with everything apparently. 

“What happened to your waistline _princess_?” I wonder as the waitress is leaving with our order. 

“Ha. Ha... Bite me Jones okay?” She pinches my arm just for good measure. “Now do you have a quarter so this girl can go pick a song?” 

“Sure thing.” 

I go through my pockets and hand some coins to Veronica, who very happily makes her way to the jukebox. And maybe I shouldn’t look at her like that, or tell myself that she looks like she’s having fun and that she’s really pretty. There is  _ something _ there, in the way her long black hair curl right at the very end or the sway of her hips... It’s not only me staring and I frown as I see that the brunette caught the attention of another table. I roll my eyes when I notice the varsity blue jacket and the yellow R that stands for Riverdale High. 

Veronica pays no attention to them and the catcalls coming from the table, she picks her song and still ignoring them, she makes her way back, sliding in the booth and right back next to me. “Now we just have to wait.” announces the brunette. We’re close again and I don’t even notice that I automatically wrapped my arm around her this time, too busy asking her what kind of music she likes. “You’ll see.” is her only reply. 

Our order arrives next and I’m too distracted by the chocolate milkshake and the food to remove my arm from her waist. If she notices or if she minds, she doesn’t say so, digging in herself. I can’t help but chuckle when Veronica Lodge, with her pearl necklace and her lipstick that probably costs more than my bike, eats with her hands, almost moaning as she chews. 

“Okay you were right Jones, best burger _ever_.” 

“Told you.” I mumble back. 

We eat our food in another relative comfortable silence, Veronica asking me random questions from time to time. I end up telling her that I was 13 years old when I learnt how to ride a bike and 14 when I broke my right arm due to say bike. Which automatically made me cool in all the Serpents eyes, especially Sweet Pea’s, I add between two bites as Veronica rolls her eyes, probably unimpressed. I then ask her what she was like younger and she sighs, and then tells the tale of her preppy middle school, uniforms being covered in paint for revenge and failed pyjama parties. The life of a girl can be pretty messy, she simply comments, smiling. Her song eventually comes on and I’m surprised when I hear her sing along the Spanish lyrics. I had no idea she actually had some Spanish roots and she just shrugs and informs me that she also speaks French _just_ enough to get tipsy at parties. 

“And this way too much food for me, I give up.” announces Veronica, a few minutes later.

“That’s cause you’re weak Lodge.” I’m the one who end up finishing her burger as well as her fries. 

I am keeping an eye on a clock, the last thing I want is to get her into more trouble. Well more than I already have with my murder investigation and the rest of my messy life and...

“Jughead. Isn’t  _ that _ Betty Cooper?” 

Veronica’s question brings me back to reality. I was about to suggest that we order ice cream but instead, I look up to the door that has just been opened and that sinking feeling in my stomach is back in full force as my eyes land on yes... _Betty Cooper_. 

From the blond ponytail to the smile, she hasn’t changed much, not at all in fact. We should get out of here is my first thought, but that’s before Betty notices us and waves in our direction. Veronica waves back, I would have, if it weren’t for the boy accompanying her. Tall, ginger and eyeing me with a frown on his face, that’s Archie Andrews for you. 

So much for being _just_ Jughead tonight. 

Archie mumbles something to Betty, probably to stay away from us, but that’s before Betty pulls him in our direction. I automatically wipe off my mouth and hands, already mumbling. “This is going to be  _ good _ .” 

Veronica, of course, didn’t miss the little exchange or my reaction, she keeps smiling and simply give me a “Let me do the talking, Jones.” which is something I am happy to do.

The atmosphere is tense when they finally reach our table, maybe it has something to do with the way Archie is looking down at me, or me crossing my arms on my chest and sporting my best “I don’t want to be here” look. However, Betty and Veronica are still smiling and the brunette is the first one to break the silence. 

“Hi... Betty right? Veronica. I didn’t get a chance to properly introduce myself.” Veronica stands up to shake the blond’s hand. 

“Yes. Betty. And thank you for coming to my rescue last time... I honestly don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Well... it didn’t turn out for the best, Cheryl’s ego is too big even for me.”

“Don’t worry everyone feels like that upon meeting Cheryl for the first time. You get used to it.” 

The girls both laugh at that and Betty makes an effort of introducing Archie. Who reaches for Veronica’s hand and I don’t know why, I hate the look he’s now giving her, with me it’s fine, I’m trash but not with Veronica. That just won’t do. 

“It’s nice to see you Jughead.” Betty is talking directly to me now and I simply nod. Veronica gives me a disapproving look, clearly expecting more and I sigh. 

_ Damn her.  _

Damn her to hell. 

“Nice to see you too.” I grit through my teeth. That’s enough for Veronica apparently, one of her hand finds my shoulder, to stroke it and I decide to focus on that instead. 

“We were about to order dessert, do you guys want to join us?” The brunette mentions for the empty seats right in front of us. 

“Yeah sure, we’ll love too, right Archie?” Betty’s tone is not as demanding as Veronica but the ginger offers me a really weak smile and they finally sit down. Archie right in front of me and Betty in front of Veronica. It’s awkward to say the very least, I have absolutely nothing to tell them, we used to be best friends. _Used to_. I moved on, and I’m sure they have. What would Sweet Pea say if he knew I was sitting a few inches away from a Riverdale High Bulldog? He would hate it for sure. 

“Order whatever you want guys, it’s my treat tonight.” Offers Veronica, probably to diffuse the tension. 

That does spark something in Archie, who shift his gaze from me to Veronica. 

“Thank you... And I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name... Veronica was it? You’re new in town right?” 

“ _ Yes _ . I just moved here, transferred to South Side High and Jughead over here has been showing me the best spots in town, including this one.” Veronica is making an attempt to include me in the conversation, which is sweet really, but there is too much history between all of us for small talk.

“And you decided to come  _ here _ ?” Archie is now talking to me. “I thought the North Side was rotten to the core, that there was nothing for you here.”

“Archie....” Betty steps in but having my own words thrown back at me is not a good thing and I sit up, ready for another blow. 

“I thought you were a South Side Serpent and that there was no going back. Speaking of, where are your little pals? Probably out somewhere stealing a car, or worst.” 

“You take that back Andrews.” My voice is louder than I expected it to be, but Archie knows exactly what button to push and I glare at him, hands shaking under the table.

“What, like it’s not true? Everyone knows in in Riverdale High, if you want to score  _ some _ , you just need to find a Serpent...” That really does it for me. I don’t need this from him, I don’t need Archie Andrews to tell me what’s Serpent business or not.  _ Hell no.  _

Before I can stop myself I’m on my two feet, probably ready to take this outside and make him regret his words. No one speaks to me like that in my turf, that’s for sure. Archie stands up as well, daring me to start a fight, right here and right now. 

“You shut your mouth Andrews or you’re going to regret it!”

“Oh yeah Jughead, what are you even doing here? It’s not your part of town, you made sure of that.” 

“ _ Enough _ !”

Veronica’s voice is loud and clear now and it’s only looking down at the brunette that I notice that the entire dinner is staring at us. And I realize how angry I am. This was a bad idea, a terrible idea, and we need to leave. The group of guys that I spotted earlier are making their way here, and one word from Archie and this could end up badly. This isn’t home, I don’t have my jacket or my gang,...  I don’t have anything. 

Veronica stands up too and she turns to Archie, clearly angry. 

“Don’t talk about something you don’t know okay? So now we’re going to leave, and don’t worry Archie, we got the message, we’re not welcome here.” She then drops a few bills on the table and drags me outside. I’m glad Veronica is here because I was in no condition to move. My heart beats fast and the worst part of all of that is Betty sad expression as we rush to the door. 

Outside, the fresh air hits my face, just to wake me up and I take a deep breath. 

“Veronica... I’m... I’m sorry I snapped.” I mumble as we make our way to her mother’s car. That’s a sincere apology, that’s exactly what I wanted to avoid tonight. The brunette remains silent for an awful amount of time before facing me. 

“It’s okay Jughead... something happened between you guys, it’s obvious, it’s still not a reason to talk to you like that.”

“I did say those things to him and Betty. They were my friends, best friends, and I’m the one who pushed them away. I’m the one who’s a Serpent now.” I shouldn’t have this many regrets, not this early in life, it’s weighing me down and it’s tiring. I take another deep breath, trying to calm my heart. 

“Jughead... can I ask you something?” 

Veronica stops in her track, right in front of the car, eyes on me. 

“Yeah I mean... it’s not like anything you could ask could make this night any worst.”

“Okay. Do you even  _ want _ to be a Serpent?” 

And here it is. The heart of the problem. I’m a Serpent by blood, not by choice. I’ve taken the responsibility, I have people depending on me, my dad counting on me... I know way too much to back down and it’s the only way I’ve survived. I don’t have time to answer, I don’t even know what I would say to Veronica, before we’re interrupted. 

By Betty who followed us outside. 

“Jughead... Veronica... wait!” We both turn to the blond. “It is really nice to see you and Archie... he’s just trying to do what’s right. Anyway, maybe we could hang out, the four of us, go to a movie or something.” Betty is trying so much so that I don’t have the heart to tell her that Archie is right, they should stay away from me. “I’m sure he’ll come around, I don’t care about the Serpent thing, I just miss my best friend.” 

“I...”  _ Breathe Jones, breathe _ . “I’ll think about it, okay?” That does bring a smile on her face which is a small victory tonight. Veronica is smiling too, clearly proud of me. 

“Betty... while we got you here, there’s something we have to talk to you about.” I give a knowing look to Veronica and she nods. We have to tell the blond. “Can you keep a secret?” 

Betty stares at us both and then nods. We then proceed to tell her everything we know about Jason’s murder, the Serpents and the Ghoulies’ possible implication, and the letter addressed to her big sister. 

“We just don’t know what it all mean.” I finish quickly. 

“Do you have any news from Polly?” asks gently Veronica.

“No I... I don’t.” Betty seems to be thinking for a few minutes and then adds: “Every time I ask my parents, they just dodge the questions. The only thing that I know is that Polly was over the moon when they started dating. It meant the world for her and... nothing to Jason. They had a big fight and they broke it off before the summer. Polly was too depressed to stick around so my parents sent her away to see some relatives down South so yeah...” 

“So they broke up? Right before Jason went missing? That seems super convenient right?” Veronica is the one to put the pieces together and we all nod. 

“Look Betty I know this is a lot to ask...” I begin.

“I want to help.” The blond surprises me once again. “With the investigation. I mean I’m pretty sure Polly doesn’t even know that Jason is dead. But I’ll try to figure it out what happened on my side okay?” 

“Yeah... and we’ll bring you the letter as soon as we can.” 

“Okay, thank you Jughead.” 

There is another pause right there, there is so much I want to say to Betty, to apologize for, but I’m suddenly too exhausted to say anything else. 

“Anyway, thank you for being honest with me guys. I’ll let you go back to your date. For the record, you do make a cute couple.” Betty throws us another smile before going back inside Pop’s. 

And it’s  _ not _ a date, I could have replied, Veronica and I are  _ not _ a couple. But there is no point of arguing because we both know it’s never going to happen... right? I turn to the brunette, who’s having the same expression as me. 

“Take me home?” 

“Sure thing Lodge.”

It has been a long night indeed. 

—

I sleep for what seems like an eternity.

I have no idea how I manage to do that, but as soon as I climb off my bike, I just head straight for my room. I’m relieved to see the trailer empty, meaning I will have to deal with F.P later and I do catch some sleep. 

So much so that I don’t hear my alarm going on the next morning and it’s a loud banging on my door that wake me up. 

“Come on Jughead! Come get some breakfast while it’s hot!” My dad’s voice is the signal that it is indeed morning and that I need to move if I want to make it to school. On time. It would be nice to stay in bed all day, but let’s be honest, it’s not going to help anyone. Especially not my empty stomach. So I hit the shower quickly, the hot water turning my very white skin red and after 10 minutes, I find some clean clothes, jeans with only a few holes in them and a green shirt with a big S on it and I make my way to the kitchen. 

My dad is already having his breakfast on the very small kitchen table and there’s a plate that has already been set up for me, with some pancakes and a slice of bacon.... That has me frowning, it’s not often that my dad make breakfast, hell it’s not often that I see F.P in the morning. 

“Well  _ someone’s _ in a good mood.” I guess as I sit down, easily finding my fork and my hands already out for the coffee pot. 

“Got a lot to do today boy, I’d figured an early start was the best. Besides, someone’s gotta keep you fed.” 

F.P offers me a soft smile and I still frown as I sip my coffee. Any other morning, I would have smiled, but not today. There is so much going on: Jason’s murder, the sheriff on going investigation, my own, the fact that my dad knows something about those two matters, Jason dealing some drugs for our main rival in Riverdale and  _ Veronica _ . I shouldn’t add Veronica to that list, she’s not a problem, the brunette is doing her best to help. 

“You’re not eating? That’s a first.” 

I shrug at those words and I roll my eyes before I tug into the first pancake. I want to keep quiet and enjoy this morning. Unfortunately, that’s not how I am wired. 

“So how was the town meeting? I guess some North Siders weren’t happy to see you and the guys. Especially not Sheriff Keller.” I mumble between two bites.

“It’s a town meeting, everyone is welcome.” F.P chuckles drily. “I just had to remind him and everyone that.” 

“Still though... you had like ...  _ zero _ reason to go. Jason Blossom’s death is their problem, it’s not a Serpent issue.” I proceed with caution, keeping my tone light as I chew on the bacon, eyes on my dad the whole time. 

“And who do you think is going to get blamed for that kid’s death? We get a bad rep already and now there’s body showing up? We have an honor to defend!” He actually believes those words, which is probably what hurts the most, that and the fact that he’s lying again. And here I thought we were in the same boat, I wear the jacket, I do as I’m told and for what? Some Serpent Prince I am... 

“Or... you just went to the meeting because you needed some insight into the police investigation. To make sure they don’t come to our turf. Because that’s exactly what Jason did, right dad?” I can’t keep up the charade any longer it seems. I’m just asking rhetorical questions now and I’m really not surprised when F.P's smile disappears and he suddenly stands up, clearly angry. 

“Who told you that? Are the boys feeding you nonsense?”

“Oh _fucking_ drop the act dad, I heard it from your own mouth. And Tall Boy’s. So it’s true? Jason came to see the Serpents, he came to see  _ you _ ?” 

It’s my turn to stand up now, hands shaking in anger. I resist the urge to slam my fist on the table. I thought we were past this, I’m sick of the lies and the deception. And all my dad does is raise his finger in my direction. 

“You stay out of this Jughead, I’ve got this under control.” 

“Oh really? By doing what exactly dad? Because it sure does look suspicious as hell, maybe I should be worried, because if you were willing to hide that from me, what else have you been lying about?”

“I say stay out of it! It’s an order.” I know this tone by heart, just like I’m way too familiar with the way my dad grabs my own shoulders and shoves me out of this way. Hell no, I think as I follow him into the living room, not this time. 

“So that’s it dad? I stay out of it or I shut up. It’s not just about you, it concerns all of the Serpents, if you know who did it that’s an information you should share.” 

“I don’t know who did okay?” My dad turns to me, anger and worried mixed on his face. It’s the first time I’ve ever seen him like that, he looks desperate and... scared?  “And even if I did I wouldn’t tell you Jughead. We need to keep the Serpents out of this investigation and we need to keep doing our usual business and that’s it. That means protecting our own, and providing for the rest of the family.” 

He _can’t_ be serious, is what I’m telling myself right now. All of this denial is not good, it’s not good for anyone and I feel like screaming when my dad goes into this own room and come back handing me a brown paper bag. “Which means you and the rest of your friends also have to do your share of the job Jughead.” 

I winced, I know  _ what’s _ in the bag, but I still look and I want to vomit as I see a nice stash of weed, neatly wrapped into the bag. 

“What am I even supposed... who am I supposed to sell this to? Right now?” 

“I don’t know boy, but you figure it out and you figure it out fast, because we need the money. All the Serpents do.” 

And with those words, F.P grabs his jacket and leave the trailer, slamming the door behind him. 

Here I thought the situation couldn’t get anymore complicated. 

—

It’s a miracle I even make it to school and I’m distracted during the first period. 

I was late, not that the teacher did care and I’m basically not paying attention to the board or the people around me or anything else for that matter. I want out of this hellhole. I want out of this school, this stupid town and most of all, I want out of my own life. 

If I could press pause, or just delete it, that would be perfect. It’s not like I ever had anything of significant value. Even my pathetic little existence as a North Sider isn’t worth holding on to. My childhood best friend now hates me and thinks that I probably deserved all of this. My mum knew all of this was coming and... god self-pity is just the worst, isn’t it. 

“Hey Jug, you  _ okay _ ?” 

I turn to my right and notice that Sweet Pea has been staring the whole time. I guess I look even more defeated than usual, so I just shrug, which is enough to have Sweet Pea smile and move his entire desk against mine, just so we can talk. If Toni is a good listener and already thinks two moves ahead, no one will come to your rescue like Sweet Pea does. He’s nothing but loyal for the people he considers his friends and most importantly for the Serpents. It’s hard to imagine the Serpent life without this tall guy by my side. 

“You look like shit Jughead, even for you...” 

“ _ Wow _ . Thank you, if you were trying to give me a pep talk, you failed miserably.” 

Sweet Pea chuckles, loud enough for the teacher to hear but I don’t think the teachers in this school care at all. Our math teacher is presently reading out of a textbook and he’s expecting us to takes notes, which is basically a norm here. 

“What? Trouble in paradise? Besides this I mean.... is it because of Lodge?” 

“What?” I cross my arms on my chest, irritated. “Veronica is fine... I mean...” My voice trails off, because I certainly don’t want to admit out loud that she’s one of the only good things in my life right now. Probably the only thing that’s not going to fall apart, and that she looks  _ cute _ when she’s eating with her hands or that we were totally having a moment at Pop’s. Before Archie and Betty  _ ruined _ the whole thing. 

“ _ Meh _ . Not my type. But I guess she’s yours... And if you want to date her, it’s okay I guess. She’s not a Serpent. But she’s alright.” 

“... I don’t. We’re  _ not _ . Can we talk about something else?” First Betty and now Sweet Pea. Am I surrounded by traitors? Probably. 

“Sure, anything’s better than this.” 

“I talked to F.P.” 

“And...? Any news about this whole Jason thing?” 

“Nope. My dad just wants us to lay low and do the usual.” I mention for my bag and Sweet Pea gets the message on his own, finding the drug a little bit too easily. I simply sigh, wishing for this nightmare to be over. 

“Oh I see...” He shots me a smile and then adds: “Look Jones, I know you’re not comfortable doing that so... I can take it off your hands. I mean... We both know I could use the money.” 

There is a pause and I’m too much of a coward to ask Sweet Pea to do what needs to be done. But yeah, people  _ are _ depending on that money. Fangs’ mum has some really expensive medical bills due to her mental illness, and Toni’s grandfather can’t pay his rent alone, and what about Sweet Pea? He has his own trailer to pay for, since the state deemed his parents unfit to raise him and that his foster dad has kicked him out a long time ago. 

They all need the money. 

So as the doorbell rings, I nod and I can’t help but feeling guilty has Sweet Pea hides the drugs in his own backpack. Like it’s just another Tuesday. It’s not I sadly think, but he gives me a wink, and we go our separate ways for the next class. 

I drag my feet because I really want this day to end and next thing I know, I’m hanging out by Veronica’s locker. Who’s dropping some books as usual, she doesn’t notice me at first so I take some time to look at the brunette and smile as I see her fix her lip gloss, as if she looked anything less than perfect. 

When she closes her door, her eyes are suddenly on me and I find myself smiling back. 

“Jones, just the person I was looking for.” 

Those words shouldn’t be this comforting but they are, especially when the brunette quickly finds my side. 

“How can I help you today?”

“Well... it’s not serious, but I just saw that they were showing  _ Southern gentlemen prefers blondes _ at the Bijou. And since you like your classics and that my next class is very boring, I thought we could go.” Veronica offers with a soft smile. 

“Are you asking me to skip class Miss Lodge?... What about Harvard?”

“Oh relax it’s just one class... And I figured you could use a break. You look... well even more dreadful than usual.” 

“I had a  _ long _ morning.” 

“Wanna talk about it?” Her question is sincere, I can tell, and I know she wouldn’t run away if I did drag her into all of this, if I told her what the Serpents had to do to survive. But it’s Veronica, my safe spot of some sorts, so no, I don’t want to drag her into my mess, even more. 

“Honestly? No. But a movie sounds fine... so let’s go.” 

And it shouldn’t be so easy to ditch class but it is. You have to remember that this is South Side High and no one really cares, no one wants to make an effort and make sure we stay in class. As long as we don’t come in with any weapons, we’re on our own. So I show Veronica the not so secret way we usually use to get out of school, and she simply chuckles, also pointing the fact that this whole system is probably not the best. 

But I’m glad it’s  _ that _ easy today and I can’t help but sigh deeply as we leave the school parking lot on my bike, Veronica’s arms circling my waist. The Bijou is a small cinema theatre who should probably be shut down now that I think about it, but it’s one of the last place of entertainment we have in this town, so we might as well enjoy it. Veronica insists to pay for the tickets and the snacks, that she lets me choose, because she now trusts my opinion when food is concerned. “Or junk food at the very least.” she quickly clarifies as she sees me coming back with popcorn and red vines, and two glasses of soda. 

The theatre is empty, of course, we’re the only two lost souls here and as the movie starts, Veronica warns me that she knows it by heart and that she will probably sing. 

“You sing?” I ask, silently wondering if there is something the Lodge can’t do. 

“Like a nightingale.” Veronica admits almost shyly and I definitely want to hear it. 

The movie stars and I’m munching on my popcorn when she sings, perfectly, the infamous Marilyn Monroe song. She obviously knows the choreography and she plays along, in the dark. I don’t know if she does it just to make me laugh, or just because she can’t help herself. But I suspect that it’s the first one. Am I that easy to read? Some of my closest friends still hesitate but not Veronica, it’s like she’s known me for years, even if in retrospect, it’s only been a few weeks. 

A few messy weeks, one may add.

However, I choose to focus on the movie and on Veronica by my side, eating away some popcorn. I chuckle when she decide to feed me, a bad idea I simply say but I play along anyway, only to be the one pretending I’m eating her fingers off the next minutes, while she laughs, trying to push me away. 

“Will you behave, Jones? What is it with you and food...”

“It’s a loving one sided relationship, you can’t fight it Lodge.” 

“I can see that, it’s kinda sad in a way... You know snacks can’t love you back, right?” 

I gasp as I pretend to be shocked, holding the popcorn even tighter. “ _How_ can you say that... it’s not really nice.” 

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you.” She offers another smile before shifting her attention to the movie. Which she does know by heart, she wasn’t lying about that. In the end, I find myself staring at Veronica, mouthing each line, instead of watching the screen. She looks stunning, there's some glee in her eyes, like she’s having the time of her life. Like it doesn’t matter that we’re in Riverdale, that the seats are wobbling or the stale popcorn smell in the air clear sign that this room is not really being cleaned properly... it’s like all of that _doesn’t_ matter. 

“You okay, Jones?” Veronica does catch me staring at some point, I wasn’t particularly subtle about it. “Do I have something on my face?” 

“No.” I can’t help but roll my eyes at myself, at her. For making me feel like this, about her. “You’re just... you’re just  _ you _ . And it’s nice, being here, away from all the drama that is my life. If you must know I was having a pretty shitty morning.” I finally confess, finding my courage in this semi-darkness it appears. At least I can pretend that I don’t see Veronica studying my face. 

“Does it have anything to do with Jason? Or our little running into Archie and Betty last night? Or the fact that you didn’t answer my question?”  _ Oh yeah that _ . All of the sudden, I’m too aware of our close proximity and I pretend that I don’t notice Veronica shifting in her seat to get closer to me. 

“What  _ was _ the question again?” I clear my throat, staring at anything else but Veronica for a few seconds. The screen, the empty seats, it’s no use, I can still feel her brown eyes on me... wondering. 

“You. This whole life. Being a Serpent. Look it’s just us Jones, if you want out, you can actually say it out loud.” 

“I  _ don’t _ ... “ Damn, why is my voice breaking all of the sudden? “It’s all I know okay. And they’re my friends, my family, you don’t ditch family. I never said it was perfect, but it’s what I have. And that’s enough for now, maybe one day we’ll all get out of Riverdale, maybe I’ll go to college or whatever and amount to something else. But wondering is not helping anyone right now, I have people depending on me.” 

Which is probably what my dad was trying to imply this morning, I suddenly realize, like an idiot. But it’s hard to think right now, not with my heart pounding so loud into my chest. And Veronica being  _ so _ close, or brushing away the dark locks from my face in one swift move. Her hand remains on my cheeks, just right there, soft and comforting. I sigh, leaning into the touch. 

“You do so much Jones. You carry so much... I’m just... it’s really hard to watch from the sidelines. One day you might fall.” 

“I’m used to getting up.” 

I don’t know why I’m whispering, or why my hands are suddenly shaking, almost ready to let go and drop the popcorn. All that I know is Veronica’s thumb stroking my right cheek, that it means something deep and important when she says those words and that my heart is probably going to explode if she keeps staring at me like that. I wouldn’t be able to describe it, she’s the first person to ever look at me like that. Like I  _ actually _ matter. 

And what she does next is as equally shocking, my heart seems to stop as she moves, bringing my face closer to hers. Our nose brush and the air seems to be missing as she plants one kiss on the corner of my lips. I shiver at the simple act of it, stunned, asking myself if I’m not dreaming. Maybe I am, I don’t care because Veronica does it again, until her whole attention is on my lips. And she kisses me. 

Softly and gently, nibbling at my lips, asking for permission. And I kiss her back. It takes me a few seconds to register what's happening, but I’m definitely kissing her back, feeling her moan as our tongues meet suddenly. I can taste her lipstick and  _ everything _ . I close my eyes next, so I have no sense of reality, barely aware that I'm dropping the popcorn to wrap my arms around her and to pull her against me. I’m kissing Veronica Lodge and it feels like heaven, it feels unreal to have her hands cupping my face, like she’s not letting go, like she has me, because she’s right there. And she’s not about to go anywhere. 

One kiss quickly becomes two, my mouth sliding clumsily against hers, her lips so soft, her tongue gently chasing after mine, again and again. I don’t want to let go, I decide, at the back of my mind as we kiss in the darkness of the room. Like teenagers often do, like this is normal and this is just another afternoon. 

And I can’t help but growl as Veronica eventually pulls back, breathing loudly as our foreheads are pressed against each other. “Making out at the movies, how  _ cliché _ is that, Jones?” She giggles at those words, yes she does, still so close to me and looking stunning. But it’s freeing to see her like that, not so perfect, not so controlled, just a side of the real Veronica. 

“Don’t laugh... it’s the most normal thing I’ve done in months.” 

“I do believe you.” 

Maybe I am about to suggest that we don’t talk anymore, maybe I’m about to steal another kiss, since the universe itself is giving me a free pass. I could think about the consequences later, right? But that’s before my phone rings, I pull it out of my pocket with a growl, rolling my eyes as I see Toni’s name on the screen. 

“You should get that, it’s fine, Jones.” She does that thing again, drops a kiss of the corner of my mouth, like it’s nothing, but I know now that it’s not. 

“Yeah?” I finally mumble as I pick up the phone, trying to make my phone sounds certain. My eyes are still on Veronica, who’s fixing up her clothes for some reason and suddenly paying attention to the screen, she has a slight blush on her cheeks and her lipstick is all smudged. Because of me. 

“Jones? Jones  _ where _ the hell are you? I’ve been trying to find you.” Toni at the other end of the line is loud, a little bit too loud for a normal call and that’s enough to get my full attention.

“What? What’s going on?” 

“It’s Fangs! He’s been  _ arrested _ .... he’s down at the police station and we need to head there, to bail him out...” 

...

Kiss the pretty girl? Check.

Being screwed over by the universe.... **Double check**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


	5. Gangsters or Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am with a new chapter !  
> Thank you for the feedback of the last chapter, it was much appreciated ^^
> 
> I'll see you at the end for some notes.

> _ Welcome to Riverdale... the town with the pep! _
> 
> _ That’s what the sign claim as you enter Riverdale, but I suggest that we get a new sign, a little bit more accurate. This is Riverdale after all, and it seems that one murder is the perfect opportunity to finally talk the  _ **_real_ ** _ talk and point the fingers. Where? To the source of the problem. We are the plague in their eyes, we are the thing to get rid of, we are the ones you can never forget. And yet, they do forget about us when they plan their little assemblees, their little committees and when they claim the sun online shine on their side.  _
> 
> _ This town is crippled by its own lies. A disease we won’t see disappear for another decade it seems.  _
> 
> _ Welcome to Riverdale?  _
> 
> _ I guess...  _
> 
> **_Your very own South Side Prince,_ **
> 
> **_Jughead Jones_ **
> 
>  

I kissed Jughead Jones. 

I,  _ Veronica Lodge _ , kissed Jughead Jones.

More than once.

At the movies, while we were ditching class. 

I don’t know what’s more concerning? The fact that we kissed, or that I ruined my perfect attendance for Jughead Jones...  

_ Ugh _ , I want to pinch myself. And also remind myself that the plan was to have a low profile in Riverdale. Apparently, that’s not something I know how to do. 

But it’s all Jughead’s fault. 

With his lost look, his grin and his  _ stupid _ Serpent jacket. 

Do I have a crush on him? It’s absolutely ridiculous, Veronica Lodge  _ doesn’t _ do crushes. Plus, I don’t have time for meaningless flings and boys, remember? Except that it doesn’t seem or feel meaningless, except that when I see the look on his face, when he picks up his phone, I know I’m following him wherever he is headed. Yes, it’s  _ that _ easy with Jughead and it’s never like that. 

It has never been like this. 

“... Jughead?  _ What _ happened?” He’s already standing up and making his way out of the theatre. Our little moment, our date or whatever you want to call it, is obviously over.  He’s not  _ just _ Jughead anymore, not with the way he straightens his Serpent jacket on his shoulders or how he fumbles to find the keys to his bike. It’s the Serpent Prince and apparently, he has some business to attend. 

“I... it’s complicated okay?” That’s what he throws in my direction as we finally make our way outside and that he finds his bike. He’s already hopping on the engine, as if he plans to leave me here. 

“Really Jones? Come on, give me more than that, what the hell happened?” I place one hand on his shoulder, grabbing his jacket and forcing him to look at me. 

Yes, he’s doing  _ that _ thing, which is not meeting my gaze ever since he received that phone call. We’ve been through hell those past few weeks: me punching a Ghoulie, making my way into the Serpents’ inner circle, finding Jason’s body, breaking and entering the Blossom’s property for him. Lying to my mother and standing up to Archie Andrews... all of that, for  _ him _ . Because yes, despite his best attempt I do trust him. 

So ... what is he thinking? That I’m going to run away, now? He clearly doesn’t know what Lodges are made of. 

Plus, I kissed him. And he kissed me back. That has to count for something, right? 

My heart seems to tighten on its own at that thought, or maybe it’s because Jughead finally looks up, at that precise second, his eyes finding mine. I can read the confusion and the uncertainty in that look. Yes, there is something there, what I don’t know. 

What I do know is that Jughead is my friend, and I’m not just going to roll over and let him take off.  _ Hell no _ . 

“It’s...” Jughead has a deep sigh after that word, his confusion is quickly replaced by annoyance, his eyebrows a strong frown on his face. “It’s Fangs. He got arrested, he’s down at the police station and all the Serpents are headed there.” 

“What? Is he  _ okay _ ? ... We need to go  _ now _ .” Not Fangs, the Sheriff must have it wrong, what if he’s hurt? He’s my friend as well and imagining him in a prison cell is enough to make me want to scream or punch someone. Or both at the same time. 

“No Veronica  _ we _ don’t need to do anything.  _ I _ need to go, it’s Serpent business and...” 

...  _ What is he saying? What is happening?   _

Some parts of me understand what Jughead is trying to do, he wants to protect me, shield me. It’s sweet in a way, that he cares deep enough to do that. But I won’t be set aside not right now, not when I can help, and not because he says so. 

“Yeah, so what about Jason’s investigation? Is that  _ Serpent business _ as well? You said it yourself Jones, I’m part of the inner circle, so I’m coming with you and that’s final.” My tone is harsh, probably too harsh because as I’m taking the helmet off Jughead’s hands roughly, he shots me a sad look. The kind of sad look he usually has by himself when he thinks no one is watching. 

The look goes away as quickly as usual and Jughead’s lips remain tight shut into a thin line as I finally climb on the bike and circle his waist with my arms. 

“Let’s go.” It’s not really a suggestion and my heart is still beating loudly in my chest as Jughead drives us off. He drives fast and quickly and I notice him skipping a few red lights. I’m guessing it is an emergency.  All my thoughts are on Fangs and I really hope he is okay. 

We make our way to the police station in record time and I quickly spot the row of bikes right in front of the building. I’m guessing all the other Serpents are here, they probably dropped everything to come to Fangs’ rescue. Jughead has one glance for me and I nod silently as we make our way inside the police station. 

It’s buzzing inside, there are a lot of Serpents here, jackets on. I see a few familiar faces from school, but also some older members, mostly men. I finally spot Toni at the same time as I take in a much taller man arguing with Sheriff Keller. 

“Thank god you guys got here... It’s a fucking mess that’s what it is.” I take Toni in my arms, mostly because I don’t know what to say or to do. The brunette is shaking and I hold her tighter. Sweet Pea appears in my line of vision, he whispers something inside Jughead’s ear, Jughead nods in return and he then places one hand on the shoulder of the Serpent who’s still arguing with the Sheriff. 

“Dad... what’s going on?” 

_ Dad _ . 

So that’s Jughead’s dad, the infamous F.P and most importantly, the South Side Serpents leader. I thought we would meet in different circumstances but I guess today is as a good day as any. 

“Do we know what happened?” I whisper in Toni and Sweet Pea’s direction. I hate being out of the loop and most importantly, I hate feeling like there is nothing I can do. 

“He was caught.... at the Blossom’s property, breaking in apparently.” mumbles Sweet Pea. He doesn’t seem as panicked as Toni, however I can seem him sounding unsure, probably for the first time since I met him. 

“What? What was he doing here? I mean  _ back _ there.... I thought we were  _ not _ going back.” I say as quietly as before. 

“I don’t know Ronnie... But the Blossoms are pressing charges and it’s not good. Not good at all.” 

I’m about to point out that Fangs is just 16, they can let him go with a warning probably, but there is some movement. I watch as Jughead seems to be engrossed in a heated argument with his dad. It takes a couple of minutes and Jughead looks... resigned. Almost defeated. It’s not a good look on him, and I tighten my grip on Toni, the brunette hasn’t left my side yet, resisting the urge to take Jughead in my arms instead. Or just rush to him and ask him if he needs my help.

A few hours ago, we were just laughing without a care in the world in front of one of his favorite movie. And he was munching popcorn and we kissed. Now we’re at the police station because a member of his gang got arrested. We’re past complicated and this is probably why he wanted to leave me on the side. 

A couple of minutes seem to pass and Jughead finally approaches us, when he speaks next, we’re all, Sweet Pea, Toni and I hanging by his lips, expecting some good news. 

“My dad and I... we’re gonna go talk to him and see if we can get him out of this.” 

“And if we can’t?” Sweet Pea is the only one who dare to ask the question out loud. 

“My dad .... he says.... he knows a lawyer, but the price ain’t cheap.” 

“A lawyer? Isn’t that a little bit much for just breaking and entering?” My voice is louder than I expected, but that’s because I’m more concerned than my face is showing. I’m probably too well-versed in hiding what I’m really thinking, my exterior might show off someone calm, here to to reassure them, but deep down I’m as lost as she is. 

“Well...” Jughead scratches his head through his beanie. “That’s not all... He was caught... He was caught stealing some prescriptions drugs, that’s why the Blossoms are pressing charges.”

“Prescription drugs? I don’t understand.” I repeat, stunned. 

“They’re.... it’s probably for his mother.” Explains Toni. “She’s really sick and... they can’t you know... afford the treatment.” 

“Yeah except the Blossoms or the Sheriff don’t see it this way. They think he was stealing the drugs just to sell them on the side.” adds sardonically Jughead, his face is hardening at every word and I can see why. 

“And it’s not like he’s been looking for an excuse to arrest the whole lot of us.” Finishes Sweet Pea. 

“This is... this is insane, yeah Fangs needs a lawyer, to explain that he’s 16 for god’s sake and he’s taking care of his mum. He’s not a common thief!” 

At my last words, all three Serpents turn to me. The silence that follows is an awkward one and I swallow hardly. So what... Fangs was a common thief at some point, they all were... so  _ what _ ? It’s still not an excuse for any of this. My gaze shifts to Jughead, who shrugs before he turns back to his dad. His whole demeanour seems to mean :  _ welcome to the real world princess, this is what we do.  _

And yes, I can even hear his voice inside my head.

This is crazy I know they are a gang. But the reality suddenly hits me. And I understand why my mother was so worried. Maybe I should get away with my track record... No, I immediately think, for years I pretended that my dad’s business was legit. That he was just an investor and that he could negotiate like no one else, I would ignore the threats, the lies, and accept the money and the gifts. 

I was a princess in a kingdom where Hiram Lodge would rule. 

I was a blind idiot. 

Not anymore. 

“Let me... let me just think.” I mumble to no one in particular as F.P and Jughead head to the cells, followed closely by the Sheriff. I take off my phone from my pocket, looking through my contact list. Calling my mother at this very second seems like a terrible idea, what about my dad’s lawyer? I hesitate for a few seconds, just enough for the police station doors to be swung open one more time to reveal....  Cheryl Blossom and what I can only assume are her parents.

They have the same assurance on their faces, the same pale skin, the same dark red hair. The atmosphere seems to change just because the Blossoms have arrived and I can’t help but stand straighter as Cheryl’s eyes land on me. She shots me a bright grin as a welcome. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Veronica Lodge and her band of Serpents  _ scums _ . What did I tell you mummy  _ dearest _ ? Two catches for the price of one.” 

Cheryl’s words hit me like a slap on the face, she’s good at this little game, at this banter and if I wasn’t so worried about Fangs I would have replied. Instead, I block Toni’s and Sweet Pea’s way because I can feel them getting agitated right behind me. I muster my best smile, just to match Cheryl’s and not to give her the satisfaction. 

“Cheryl. I’d like to say that it’s pleasure. Mister and Miss Blossom.” 

I nod in their direction and Miss Blossom seem to be as irritated as the Serpents by her daughter’s antics, she places one hand on Cheryl’s shoulder to go pass her and she completely ignores us, heading straight for the nearest policeman. 

“I would like to get this sorted as soon as possible, first of all my son and now our house get broken into. Can anything get done properly in this town?” Her tone is as imperial as Cheryl’s, worst even, she’s quickly followed by her husband and the agent fumbles for a few seconds before taking them in another room. Which leaves Cheryl and the Serpents in the lobby. Cheryl who quickly finds her phone, probably to ignore us. She doesn’t even realize that she’s singling out people who are trying to help her find whoever killed her brother and... 

Something  _ clicks _ , finally in my mind, I just remembered a tiny detail and finally feeling like myself, I catch Cheryl’s attention by waving right in her face. 

“Cheryl? I think we need to talk.” 

That’s enough for her to look up to me, one eyebrow raised. “I don’t talk to upper middle class trash who hangs out in the South Side.” She quickly snaps back in my direction, still that fake smile on her lips. 

“That’s too bad because I think you could actually help us.... Maybe get your parents to drop the charges against Fangs.” My voice matches her perky and annoying tone. Because bitchiness is probably the only language that Cheryl understands. I know that for a fact, because I’ve been in her  _ very _ expensive shoes. 

“Ronnie... what are you doing?” asks Toni right behind me, and I silence her with a knowing look, Cheryl’s attention is fleeting and I don’t want to lose it while I have it. 

“And why on earth would I do that  _ Ronnie _ ?” The nickname sounds like an insult between those shiny red lips, and I do my best to keep smiling as Cheryl speaks. “If anything, I’d say he deserves whatever is coming his way. Let it be a warning to all of you.” She mentions the rest of the Serpents and it’s becoming really difficult to hold Toni back, especially as the brunette is throwing a “Come say that to my face.” to Cheryl and that the other Serpents are slowing noticing our little exchange. 

“Because if you don’t,  _ dear Cheryl _ , I’m going to march into the Sheriff's office right now and I’m going to tell them, tell  _ everyone _ that you lied about what happened that day to Jason when you were both at Sweetwater River.” I’m half bluffing here, but seeing Cheryl here today, has had my mind running and I remember the cruel worlds she had for Betty the first time I met her. 

**“Because,** **_you dumb cow_ ** **, Jason went missing, he was supposed to call me back and I’m pretty sure he ran away with your crazy obsessed and tweaked-out sister!”**

Why was she so certain that Jason was going to call her back? Because she knows  _ something _ , and maybe she helped him disappear in the first place. 

The way Cheryl’s face break down is a clear sign that I’m onto something. Her smile quickly fades away, replaced by something that I can only call fear. 

“I.... you can’t. No you  _ don’t _ understand.” The red hair whispered the words rapidly, as if she was suddenly missing air. “He asked me to, he wanted to get away...You  _ can’t _ tell anyone.”

“And I won’t.” I reply, still with that bright smile one. “That is... if you help us.” 

I make the threat as I cross my arms over my chest, more resigned than ever. Fangs is my friend and I won’t let that slide. If I have to summon the old Veronica to do it.... so be it. I watch as Cheryl open her mouth a couple of times, only to close it again. She finally sighs and whisper a “No one can know” and rushes to probably talk to her parents. 

“... Okay. What the hell was that?” Toni’s voice is as uncertain as ever but I feel pretty confident when I turn to her. 

“That Toni... that was me saving the day.” 

— 

The next hours seems to drag and waiting in that tiny room on those very uncomfortable chairs almost drives me crazy. Almost. I manage to keep a straight face the whole time and I’m the one who heads for the vending machine, buying snacks for Toni and Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea nods quietly in my direction and Toni’s head goes to rest on my shoulder as we share a can of soda in silence. 

The atmosphere changes again when a door swing opens to reveal Jughead, F.P quickly followed by Fangs, who has tears in his eyes and the brightest smile I’ve ever seen. 

“Oh thank god!” Toni is the first one to say it out loud and we all stand up to hug Fangs. The embrace is messy and he’s shaking and mumbling some nonsense about how he’s not going to do it again and that it was just to help his mum. 

“The meds were right  _ there _ and I know it’s bad but I had to.... I  _ had _ to guys.” Fangs is still shaking by the time we release him. And Toni runs one hand through his hair to calm him down. 

“We get it it’s okay.” 

“But next time you come to us.” adds Sweet Pea as Jughead is nodding. 

“Yes please, don’t ever scare us like that.” I surprise myself by my own tone, only to have Jughead smile softly in my direction. I then notice his dad that he’s still close and who’s watching me. Jughead seems to realise it as well because he lets escape a deep sigh. 

“Okay guys, let’s go we can celebrate when we’re back in the South Side....” Jughead whispers quickly. It snaps us back into reality as we are too well aware of the fact that we’re still inside the police station. 

“Alright Serpents, you heard him, let’s go!” F.P’s voice is as deep as Jughead but he speaks louder, and his words have the power to move all the Serpents, they all head out, emptying the police station. Everyone does move, except Jughead and I, I shift close to him and I almost jump as our fingers brush. I look down, he is trying to catch my hand and seeing him hesitate, I take the decision for the both of us and  _ do _ intertwine our fingers together. 

I’m right here, is what I want to say out loud, I’m not going going anywhere. We have to settle for this. 

My grip tightens as F.P turns around, probably to check if any other Serpent is still lagging behind, and his eyes land on us. I don’t know what passes through his eyes, he probably disapproves of whatever this is, because I don’t have a jacket, because I’m not a Serpent. But that’s enough for Jughead to let go of my hand. 

_ Really Jones?  _

I don’t have time to protest because my phone is suddenly buzzing. My mother is texting me and wondering where I am. Oh yeah,  _ real _ life. 

“You should get that.” suggests Jughead. 

“I know I....” I want to sigh in frustration, growl even and screw it if it’s unlady like. “Look, just give me five seconds, we still  _ need _ to talk.” 

Our gaze shifts toward one another and Jughead’s eyes are so empty it’s painful to watch. Where is the snarky boy who can quote Edgar Allan Poe and talk about his favorite book with such glee in his eyes that it’s endearing to watch? 

“I mean it...  _ okay _ ?” I insist, because I can feel him drifting away from me, in every sense of the term. 

“I’ll wait for you outside.” He announces as drily, he doesn’t even give me any time to answer and just go straight for the door.

I take a deep breath to text my mother back. I lie, of course I do, I’m not about to confirm all of her fears about Jughead and the Serpents. It’s not like he can have any control over Fangs’ actions, besides Fangs was in a really bad place. Why am I defending them? That’s the question of the day it seems. I focus on my text instead, claim that a book club meeting is running late. My mother reply is instant, she tells me that she’s proud and not to come home to late. 

The guilt starts to build in my stomach and I want to sit down. This is another kind of lie. Sure, I lied to her before, but back in the city, we were all lying to each other, my mum, my dad and I and it was easy to find out. It was just to keep up appearances. 

Lying in Riverdale feels wrong in all kind of ways. 

By the time I shove my phone back into my bag, the Blossoms are heading out. Mrs Blossom is the first one to pass by me and she shoves me out of her way, not even caring that I’m in her path. Her husband gives me a disapproving look, which just leaves Cheryl. 

“I did my part Veronica, now you have to keep your mouth shut.” She obviously cried, her eyes are still teary and her makeup is smudged. A wave of sympathy seems to wash over me, as I look up to Cheryl. She lost her twin brother, she obviously wanted nothing more than to help him and it did end up badly. 

I sigh, it’s been a really long day and I could really use a hot chocolate and a cupcake. Why the cupcake? Well my mother has this theory that baked goods can fix everything, and there’s always a cupcake for the right occasion so yeah. 

“I will Cheryl. Lodges keep their promises.” I reassure her, reaching the space between us to squeeze her right arm. She tenses a little bit at my touch but doesn’t pull back. “And just for the info.... we’re looking for Jason’s killer, the Serpents and I.” I whisper those words, because we are still in the police station after all. 

“I mean... I get that the police in this town pretty much suck but... Why? You didn’t even know him. None of you did....” Cheryl has every right to ask that, however I’m not about to break Jughead’s trust or the Serpents. 

“Motive is irrelevant as long as our goal is the same.... But I just thought you should know.” If Cheryl is suspicious, she doesn’t show it, there is a moment of silence between us, only to be disturbed by the coming and going of the police officers. She finally nods after a full minute of silence and to my own surprise, she pulls me into a hug. 

“The only thing that I know is that Jason wanted to leave town. We went to Sweetwater river  _ that _ day and we made it to the other side. He was supposed to called me from a safe place two weeks after that. It’s the only thing that I know.” Cheryl whispers the words quickly and directly into my ear and then she heads out. 

Leaving me stunned in the police station lobby. 

So Jason Blossom was apparently dealing some  _ J.J _ to make some money to get out of town. Without having anyone besides Cheryl finding out. He was  _ fleeing _ Riverdale. And honestly? I’m beginning to understand why. 

I’m the last one to leave the police station, the parking lot is empty except for one bike and one  _ particular _ Serpent. Who’s still waiting for me. 

I walk slowly, each step on the pavement making my heel  _ clack _ . The sound is reassuring, familiar even and it take every ounce of confidence I have to stand right in front of Jughead, who’s leaning against his bike. 

“So.... crazy day hmmm?” I try tentatively. 

Jughead doesn’t respond, his face still sharp, his stare an empty one. I want a reaction from him, anything but this. Anything from this shadow of himself, this.... this is the South Side Prince right? With his bike, his gang, his troubles, no smile in sight. 

“But at least Fangs is okay.... Or he will be.... And you’ll never guess what Cheryl just told me.” Because this investigation is Serpent business right? 

“I ... Toni told me what you did for him. If it wasn’t you, he’d still be in here. So thank you.” 

“No need for the thank you Jones, I did what was right.” 

“No you did more than that Veronica.... You don’t know the code, you don’t have the jacket and yet you’re here. Helping us. Without a good reason to do so.”

He has a point, a very good point and I’m afraid he’s gonna ask me why next. The frightening part is... I don’t have any reason to give him. But the Serpents were the first ones to accept me, this new version of myself, the mean girl reformed. Maybe I’m so desperate to have people see me as the good girl that I would do anything. Maybe? 

I say none of that out loud, I set aside my inner demons and do my best to crack a smile. I’m sure he’ll see right past it, but that’s what Lodges do when things gets hard or though. We smile and then we fight. 

“So for better or worse, jacket or no jacket, for me you’re  _ in _ Veronica. I won’t leave you on the side ever again.” 

“Thank you. It means a lot. I meant what I said. You guys are my friends, and Veronica Lodge don’t ditch her friends.” I look at him with a certain intensity, not so much as ease as before. My mouth feels suddenly dry and my hearts beats faster. It probably knows what’s coming next.

“Yeah well... we’re going to need you. You’re a good friend Veronica, that’s for sure. And I don’t want to lose that.” 

And there it is. I was prepared for that, and yet it feels awful to hear it. None of us is actually going to say it out loud, but I get it. That kiss, those few hours we had to ourselves, in Pop’s, at the movies.... That was it, because it doesn’t align with the rest, because there is no place for that right now. Me and Jughead actually dating? That doesn’t make any sense. Not in Riverdale, not today it seems. 

He’s the Serpent Prince, he has to get his priority straight and lead his gang and make sure no one falls behind. Like today. 

And me...? I’m just the new girl trying to fit in. I don’t know my place in all of this yet, but it’s not as his girlfriend that’s for sure. 

That kiss was nice  _ though _ . Jughead kisses like he has nothing to lose and in a way it's freeing. 

So I nod because that’s the only thing to do. 

“And you won’t okay?” That’s the only promise I can make to Jughead right now and the only one I know I can keep. “You won’t.” I repeat slowly as my hands finally reach his face, again, just like I did in the theatre. I won’t lie, I do want to kiss him again, just because it’s easy, just to have the taste of his tongue on my own once more, that sweet and almost surreal taste, but it would be harder to let go if I did. We both know it. So instead I stroke his cheeks. 

And I do get a reaction, he finally moves. I almost blushes as his hands finds my hips, pulling me closer to him. My skin brushes against his leather jacket, causing some electricity between us, it all adds up as Jughead plants a kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes as his lips touches me, taking as much as I get. 

“I know Veronica, I know.”

—

There’s always a tug at my heart when I see Jughead after that. Sure, at the surface, nothing has changed. I eat lunch with the Serpents, I go to class, I plan the next meetings of the book club with a certain smile on my face. 

But deep down, there is still  _ something _ there. 

Part of myself is still asking the questions, asking  _ maybe _ and  _ what if? _ It surely doesn’t help when I catch Jughead staring at me sometimes, like he’s wondering the same thing. 

However, we both set it aside, press pause on this  _ thing _ right between us. It still makes my heart beat a little bit faster when he pushes his desk against mine in literature class, copying my notes or adding his own to my sheet, with his nifty handwriting. I still have a soft smile as he takes some of my french fries, during lunch, without asking, while he’s talking with Toni about their next meeting at the Whyte Wyrm. 

And it makes me want to giggle, yes  _ giggle _ , the day I let escape that I’m cold and he’s the one placing his Serpent jacket on my shoulders. Toni and Sweet Pea both exchange long looks as he does that, as we are hanging out by Sweet Pea’s car on the school parking lot. They both go into the vehicle to listen to some music as both Jughead and I are sitting on the hood of the car. 

We still talk about books, about the latest movie we’ve seen, the reruns he watches with his dad and  _ yes _ , our ongoing investigation. We even ride to the North Side, me on the back of Jughead’s bike and still wearing his jacket, to deliver Jason’s letter to Betty. We meet in front of Pop’s and the blond take the letter with certain caution and thanks us both. We even exchange phone numbers, Betty and I, and I tell her to call me if she needs anything, investigation or not. 

“I will... and Jughead, Veronica? Thank you very much, you have no idea how much this means to me.” Betty has a soft smile on her round face as she thanks us both, and I can’t help but think that I made the right call about this letter. It belongs to her more than it belongs to us. 

I also made sure to check up on Fangs after his arrest, we did have a long conversation during our chemistry class, during which he spent 15 minutes thanking me, and the rest explaining the situation with his mother. Apparently she’s been battling depression ever since his dad past away and the medicine help her focus and make it easier through the day. Which is necessary for her to keep a job. At that confession, I ended up hugging Fangs, which is a really awkward thing to do in chemistry. Because first, the teacher asked us what we were doing and then Fangs did let me go mumbling : “Sorry, sorry... I  _ know _ you’re Jughead’s girl.” 

“Hold your horses... I’m not Jughead’s  _ anything _ .” 

“Yeah.... right. The last time a guy looked at me like that, I got laid, but you do you I guess.” 

Which again, not a good conversation to have during your chemistry class. But I didn’t have the strength in me to tell him that we decided to just stay friends. 

Anyway, I did pass along the information Cheryl gave me. Which confused the Serpents even more than it did me. And we all drew the same conclusion, sometimes in June, Jason probably came to the Serpents looking for a job, and when F.P turned him down, he went to see the Ghoulies. Which explains the  _ J.J _ and the money. The plan was then to escape town and use Cheryl to have the perfect cover story. But that still doesn’t explain why he did any of that, and who killed him. 

Sweet Pea and Jughead want to believe that a Ghoulie did the job, as payback, or because Jason didn’t deliver. Toni and myself are a little bit more cautious, because we need more proof. Nothing indicates that a Serpent did the job, however nothing to show us that a Serpent didn’t do it. 

We don’t have a clear lead at the moment and nothing to go on except a couple of whispers and theories. It’s nothing to go on. So for now, and given Fangs’ more than recent arrest, I’m the one who suggests that we just act our age for once. Jughead laughs at my words, right as I pronounce them as we are crossing the cafeteria to head to the Serpents table. For some reasons, he’s carrying both of our trays, maybe because I paid for his lunch as well and that it’s the second time I did so this week. 

Anyway, Jughead does look cute like this, both trays in hands, the sleeves of his flannel rolled up to his elbows and his Serpent jacket tighted up loosely around his hips. He even throws me a cute smile, dimples appearing on the corner of his face. 

“Oh and what would fall under the line of normal behavior for people our age?” I can hear the sarcasm behind the question, however I choose to ignore it. 

“I don’t know Jones. Maybe we should have another party. Plan a road trip. Stress about some upcoming exams...?”

“Okay now you’re just reciting movie clichés. And that’s particularly bad for you Lodge, aren’t you supposed to be the queen of original thinking?” 

“In Riverdale? Trust me sweetie...  _ I am _ .” This has Jughead laughing, yes, full on laughter, his entire frame shaking and he almost drops both of our trays, but thankfully, we finally reach the Serpents table, where both Toni and Fangs are looking at us with knowing smiles. I know that expression, it's the same expression they have whenever Jughead and I share one of our inside jokes. They’re not so secret, and it’s always the same joke over and over again: I’m high maintenance and I shouldn’t be able to keep up with the South Side, but somehow I do. Anyway, I choose to ignore the looks, and I’m ready to sit down when I feel my phone vibrating in my bag. I reach for it, expecting a text from my mother. But that’s definitely  _ not _ it and I can’t help but being slightly intrigued as I see Betty’s name on my screen. 

“Hey Betty, how are y...?” 

I can’t finish my sentence, I really can’t and I actually freeze right on the spot as I hear sobs and muffled cries coming at this other side of the line. 

“Betty? Can you hear me? Are you okay? Where are you right now?” There is another series of sobs before I can make out my name being pronounced.

“ _ Vero... veron... ica _ ...I opened it. I opened it, the letter... the  _ letter _ ... he wrote for Polly.” 

She sounds so heartbroken, more than heartbroken, she sounds devastated and if I was about to sit down a few seconds before that phone call, I stand up quickly, heading for the nearest exit. One thought clear in my mind, find Betty and find her  _ now _ . I barely register that Jughead has been following me until we’re both standing in the empty hallway and he presses one hand on my lower back. 

“Betty? Betty can you hear me? You need to tell me where you are, so I can come help you.” 

“I... Pop’s. I’m in Pop’s.”

“Okay Betty don’t move, we’ll be right there.” 

I hang up the phone and I’m not even surprised when Jughead takes my hand and lead the way. She needs us, whatever she did find in that letter, it can’t be good news and there is no way we are leaving her deal with that alone. Especially when we’re probably the only ones who know what’s really happening. 

The drive is short, I can feel Jughead’s heart beating fast and I’m wondering if the rhythm of mine matches his. Probably. I’m in full panic mode, I don’t know what to expect and I’m actually dreading the moment when we are going to find out. Ironically enough, it’s a beautiful sunny afternoon in Riverdale, it’s the perfect picture of the wholesome american town. The picture only being broken by the sight of Betty, standing right outside of Pop’s, arms crossed over her own chest as she seems to be hugging her own body, trying to refrain the tears. 

“Oh my god Betty,  _ what _ happened?” I rush to her side, helmet still in hands and I pull her into a hug, She cries deep inside my arms, shaking once again and I hold her tighter, hoping that I, that  _ we _ can help. I can’t see Jughead’s face but I can feel Betty handing him something. Probably the letter. Betty let go of me and mumbles a simple “it’s okay Juggie. Read it. I want you guys to know.” She nods vigorously and I can’t help myself, I take Jughead’s free hand and he shots me a glance before clearing his throat and reading. 

“ _ Dear Polly _ ... I didn’t want to leave town without giving you some words of reassurance. I hope you know that nothing has changed from my side, I still want all the things we talked about, I still want this life away from Riverdale and away from my parents’ influence. I love you, I’ve loved you since the first time you smiled at me in your Vixen uniform and I’ve been loving you ever since. Nothing will ever change that. Yes, I’m sad in a way that we will be leaving Riverdale soon, it’s where we both grew up... But... As now  _ husband and wife _ , it’s time we go build a life together. I’m still glad Nana Blossom gave you the family ring, you deserve it, I know it was supposed to be on Cheryl’s finger one day, but it suits you better. You know the plan. I will see you in two weeks. Love. Your Jason.” 

By the time Jughead finishes reading the letter, we’re all, the three of us, completely silent. The only sound piercing the air are Betty’s sobs and the music we can hear coming from Pop’s. 

“Betty I...” 

“And here I thought all this time... they broke up, that he broke her heart and left her on her own. They were just pretending, he loved her. They got married in secret and they were fleeing town together. They were going to be together... and  _ happy _ .” At the end of that sentence, Betty finds my arms again and I hold the blond close, letting her cry out. No, I didn’t know Jason, I didn’t know Polly, but this feels wrong on so many levels. Betty is right, they were about to go live a life, and just be happy. And really, what else there is? My grip tightens on Jughead’s hand, he sighs deeply, folds the letter neatly, and places it in his pocket. He then joins us in our awkward embrace and hugs Betty with me. 

“It’s going to be okay Betts. I swear to you, we’re gonna find who did this. To Jason. To Polly. Justice will be served. I swear.” 

And the blond can’t see it, but there is a look of pure determination on Jughead’s face. And I wonder for a brief moment if it’s the same expression on my features. I’m not letting this go either. 

“Same here Betty. And I know just to place to go ask some questions.” 

That has Betty breaking the embrace and looking up to me, so does Jughead and I take a deep breath. 

“You won’t like this Jones. But I’m done guessing. We’re going in Ghoulie territory to ask some questions and that’s final. Veronica Lodge wants answer and she wants them  _ now _ .” 

If they had known me before, they would have figured that this tone is not mine, I’ve heard my dad used it a couple of times to get what he wants. 

Desperate times I suppose. 

—

It takes us all afternoon, Jughead and I, to reassure Betty and to get her to stop crying. We finally make our way into Pop’s where we share a booth and some food, in order to cheer the blond up and let her know that everything is okay. And that we’re on the case. I’ve never been so certain of anything in my life, Jason’s death has shattered so many lives, Cheryl’s, Betty’s, Jughead’s... It’s time to find answers and give some sort of peace to everyone in this town. 

In the end, Jughead is the one to borrow Betty’s phone to text Archie. He’s been calling her nonstop and the blond just has been dodging his calls, letting out a simple “I just don’t know what to say to Arch. It’s all messed up for sure.” Yes, she has a point but after Jughead’s reply, Archie appears by her side in matters of minutes, holding the blond tight against him and asking us what happened.

“It’s not our story to tell Andrews.” mumbles simply Jughead. “You have to ask her.” I nod at Jughead’s words, only Betty can decide if she wants him in the loop or not. But at least she’s not on her own for now and we have to head out, classes have been over for more than half an hour and the last thing I want is to receive a text from my mother. And having to lie to her, it’s really getting old and tiring. 

So we drive off, back to our own corner of Riverdale, and when Jughead drops me off in front of my place, there’s a silence I can understand. I don’t know what to say right now, it’s not just Serpent business anymore, it’s not just about him or me for that matter. I glance quickly at the door and then back to Jughead, still on his motorcycle. He has the same look of uncertainty on his face. I take a deep breath and I finally find the will to speak. “I meant what I said to Betty.”

“I know you do Lodge, I know. But let’s talk about this in the morning, because right now? I feel like my head is going to explode.” 

“Which is more than understandable.” I point out before placing the helmet still in my hands over his head. I then lean even closer, this time to plant a kiss on his right cheek. I take a step back, only to see my lipstick on his more than pale skin, and that look on his face. I could plant a kiss on his mouth, right  _ here _ , right  _ now _ , because it’s not it’s going to ruin the day or make it any worse. But it wouldn’t help, that’s for sure. 

“Goodnight Jones.” 

“Goodnight Lodge.” He throws me a wink and he drives off into the night, probably heading home. I watch the Serpent jacket and the bike fade into a distance and I let out a deep sigh. And here I thought everything will be easy in Riverdale, but Jughead and I took the right the decision, dating now would just make everything more complicated. 

I head inside with one thought in mind: collapsing on my bed until it’s dinner time. I’m not even thinking about removing my makeup or my shoes, I just want a few minutes of silence. I’m not surprised to find my mother curled up on the couch, TV on and a glass of wine in her hand. 

“Hi Ronnie, how was school today? How’s the book club coming along?” 

“It’s you know... fine I guess.” I just shrug, not finding the will for this conversation, to play little Veronica Lodge always perfect and always in control. I can still hear Betty’s sobs in my mind, still see the look of pure fear and sadness on Cheryl’s face in the police station, and the cold way Jughead often looks away. So instead of hiding in my room, I find my place right here, on the couch, in mother’s arms. My head rests against her knees as I lay down on the couch and I close my eyes when one of her hands find my hair, stroking it gently. 

“Long day Veronica?” 

“You have no idea it’s just...” I can’t bring myself to tell her the whole truth. She would point out that we didn’t move to Riverdale for me to stir up more trouble. The idea was to distance ourselves from all of that noise and start over. But what if it was never the noise the issue... what if it was me all along? I can’t really start over if I’m the problem, right? “It’s just I’m trying so hard to be different. To be this better version of myself. And not just to be a spoiled ice princess... what if it’s all for nothing. I mean, doing the right thing is so hard sometimes...” 

“Veronica, _my hija_....Don’t be so hard on yourself, you are a good person, despite what you seem to believe.” I open my eyes at those words, looking up to my mother. She’s staring back at me, an honest smile on her face. 

“I’m not sure about that mum... I’m doing my best to sort out my goals, help people I can and want to help but... I still feel like it’s not enough.” Saying it out loud feels ten times worst, and I haven’t even told her about all of my feelings for Jughead. That I chose not to process because what’s the point. We’re never going to be anything, for each other, so it’s better to forget. 

“Again, Veronica, you’re 16, if there is a time to make mistakes, it’s now... and I’m sure your friends will understand that you’re not perfect. And that you’re not spoiled or cold, don’t ever say that about yourself, okay?” She strokes my cheek, whispering some encouragement in spanish. I wish I could see me through her eyes, the picture she’s painting sounds perfect. I let her words and her touches wash over me for a few more minutes, closing my eyes to steady my breathing. I finally sit up after a moment later, still close to my mother. 

“ _ Okay _ . But you’ve raised an overachiever, so technically, me spiralling like this is on you mother.” I joke, obviously back to my normal sarcastic self. My mother laughs at those words, putting down her glass on the small coffee table. 

“Well I would say sorry, but I know you have so much things waiting for you... So no, I’m really not sorry Veronica.” 

“Speaking of... can I ask you something mum?” 

“Hmmm...?” 

“Why Riverdale? I mean we could have chosen to disappear in any midwest small town, why here? I mean I know you were born and raised here, but why come back?” It hits me that I never asked her this question, I never doubted her judgment, I was just happy to get away from my dad’s reach and all the unwanted attention. 

“Like you said Ronnie, I grew up and was raised here. It’s where I met your father also. But I had a life before Hiram here, and I guess, well just like you, I’m trying to be better and coming here seemed like the right idea.” I nod at those words, I can understand that feeling she is describing, and I’m about to suggest that I go get changed, that we order in and watch a movie to forget about our troubles. That’s before I spot a different look on her face, fear and...  _ something _ else. Her gaze shifts to the paper on the table and I notice a particular letter that has been opened. What is it this time? Even  _ more _ bad news? 

“... What is it mum?” I ask, my hand finding one of hers. She squeezes back my palm and take a deep breath.

“I know we’re both trying to move on Ronnie. And I’m proud of you for doing so but... I also want to be honest with you. I’ve been contacted by your dad’s lawyer.” Something inside of me breaks hearing those words, all the memories of my dad are tainted. They’ve been tainted by his arrest, by the blindfold being removed from my eyes and there is no going back. 

“What does he want? I thought we were done with all of it.” 

“So I thought... but he thinks... he thinks he can get your dad out and ... he wants us, both of us, to testify on his behalf.” 

“I  _ won’t _ do it.” My reply is instant and I stand up automatically, hands crossed over my chest, ready to bolt and finish this conversation. No, I won’t do it. I’ve been brainwashed by Hiram Lodge enough time in the past to know a trap when I see it, he wants us back in the loop, back to his side. “I won’t do it mum and... wait... does dad  _ know _ we’re in Riverdale?” 

My mother winces at my question and I let out a sigh of frustration. How could she tell him? Or his lawyer? Riverdale was supposed to be our safe haven, a chance to start over.

“Look Ronnie I... I won’t force you to do anything but I thought you should know. Yes, the charges he’s facing are serious. Yes, we both know he is guilty but if we’re putting the blame... I can’t act like I’m so innocent myself, I’ve been a part of Lodge industry the entire time as well.” I sigh once more, terrified in a way of the whole truth, she’s right, she’s not  _ completely _ innocent, but hanging out with the Serpents, by Jughead’s side has opened my eyes to another reality. The world  _ isn’t _ black and white, it’s more complicated than that, my mother and I, we both stood by my father’s side, pretending we didn’t know. We might have not been aware of all the details, but we knew  _ something _ was happening. And we didn’t say anything... because we were still a family. Because we cared for him. 

It’s the same for Jughead and the Serpents, they are family and they do anything to survive, as a family. 

“Do you still love him, mum?” Her face seems to break as I ask the question, and  I have my answer, right there. She doesn’t need to say it out loud and it’s enough for me to sit back down and grab her hand. 

“Then do what you think is right mum. I won’t testify for him, because I’m done lying for dad. But that’s my decision, you have to make your own. And I won’t judge you for it, do what you have to do, and I’ll be here.” 

“... Thank you Veronica.” 

And the hug we share next is a new kind, it’s the first time in years that I’m the one reassuring my mum. And not by feeding her more lies but by being completely honest with her. 

Maybe she’s right, maybe I am changing for the better. 

— 

“Just for the record.... I think this is a  _ bad _ idea.” 

“Yes I know Jones, you’ve only mentioned it a thousand times.” 

And there’s  _ another _ protest coming my way, I can just feel it, it’s all so very obvious. It’s in the way Jughead is crossing his arms overs his chest and looking directly at me. He’s fuming even, but I choose to ignore it and I turn to Toni instead. The girl hasn't missed our little exchange, neither did Sweet Pea who’s still inside of his car, eyeing me up and down. He drove us off to another part of Riverdale, right in Ghoulie territory from what I understood, where none of them are welcomed. But lucky for us, I am. As I am not a Serpent...  _ technically _ . I don’t have a jacket and according to Fangs and Sweet Pea’s intel not everyone knows who Veronica Lodge is. And we plan to use that to our advantage to go ask some questions about Jason. 

Well I plan to at least. 

Even if Jughead has a problem with that idea. Because said idea kinda implies me looking my best and pretending to buy some  _ Jingle Jangle _ and very innocently stir the conversation one way and get the information we need. I can play the dumb innocent girl, I have, a dozen of times to get out of tons of situations, I can battle my eyelashes and pretend to be daddy’s rich and very gullible little girl for a few minutes. 

“So  _ how _ do I look?” I finally ask Toni, ignoring Jughead’s glare. 

Not to brag but I did put some effort into this particular outfit. I’m wearing all black as it is my signature color, the top of my outfit as a deep V neckline complimenting my curves as well as the very  _ short _ short I’m wearing revealing my long legs. Along with some deep purple Louboutins matching my lipstick and the velour scarf around my shoulders. I  _ know _ I look good, this isn’t my typical suit of amor, this is  _ literally _ bait, but I need to be sure. 

“Like you don’t know already... you look hot Ronnie, they’ll bite.” replies instantly Toni, she seems worried as well, there is a smile on her face mixed with anxiety and fear. I take Toni’s hands in mine for a second, trying to match her smile. 

“Well good to hear ... so you guys stay close and if I find anything I’ll call you ok?” 

This time I glance up to Jughead, we stare at each other for a minute. A long and charged minute. His expression seems to be begging me  _ not _ to go through this but I don’t see any other alternatives, I am doing this, whether the Serpent Prince allows it or not. I’m not one of his Serpents, he can’t order me around. 

And to be frank, no one can order Veronica Lodge around. 

“Wish me luck.” I wink and with that, I spin around and head for my next destination. 

Phone in one hand, designer clutch bag in the other and I walk away from the Serpents. 

I choose to think about the  _ city _ and the parties we used to have at my really private elite school. I’m  _ that _ Veronica right now, ready to paint the town and max out my dad’s credit card while drinking champagne like it’s water and not  _ that _ expensive.  **Yes** . At each step, I become that Veronica again and after a few minutes of walking, I hear a few cat calls. At least, the outfit is working... right? 

We’ll deal with the misogyny later. 

“Well... well... have we here? Are you lost  _ honey _ ?” I make the right turn somewhere, it has to be the right turn because two guys spot me automatically, the taller one is clearly speaking to me, eyeing me up and down and...  _ nope _ , I guess he’s just gonna stare at my chest and smile like a complete idiot. I pretend not to be disgusted, by his gaze or the way he pats his friend on his shoulder so he can eye me up too. I don’t know them, but they probably don’t go to high school, they look slightly older, in their 20s or something. And instead of wearing leather jackets like the Serpents, they wear the same sleeveless faded denim jacket. 

“Not exactly  _ boys _ , you see, I’m on my way to a party and I intend to bring some  _ fun _ to my friends. I was told to come here to get that.” I even hate the sound of my own voice, and I only now realise how different I sounded back in the days, a little bit condescendant, so sure of myself and being in the right. Even the way I smile feels wrong right now. 

“We got all sorts of fun honey, don’t you worry about that, don’t we?” 

“Yeah we do... for a price of course.” 

They make their way towards me and I chuckle, before opening my bag and waving a few bills in their direction. Oh I  _ definitely _ have their attention. 

“Nothing is free I suppose... But as you can see I have money boys. However I want the best, the very best, none of that cheap crap you give to your other customers.”

“Who said we got crap? We can take care of you  _ honey _ .” 

I decide that  _ this _ guy is way too close to me right now and I refrain the urge to slap him when one of his hands lands on my hips, pulling me closer. 

He’s got blue eyes, long blond hair and definitely reeks of gin and cigarettes. No, not punch him, I want to slap him. But I don’t, I have a mission, so parts of my mind drift to Jughead.  _ Sweet _ and  _ soft _ Jughead who looked so lost when he was about to go back into Pop’s but who did it for me, the Jughead who placed his jacket on my shoulders when I was cold, the same boy who always steals my fries and talks about his favorite book with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Those thoughts alone are enough for me not to drop the act and I chuckle again, like all I’m craving is male attention. 

“ _ Can _ you? Cause one of my friends told me some of you are kinda dodgy... maybe you know him, he used to work for you guys. His name is  _ Jason _ ,  _ Jason Blossom _ ?” 

At Jason’s name, the blond guy takes a step back, shocked, and so does his friend. Oh so they definitely is something here. 

“How do you know about the red boy, you stupid bitch? Felix made sure everyone keep their mouth shut.” 

“Dude shut up! Do you want to get in trouble?” 

“Oh but you guys are already in trouble. And as far as calling me a bitch, you  _ pig _ , maybe you should think twice about that.” I drop the act as I pronounce those words, back to myself and still wanting some answers. But whatever the blond guy was about to confess, his friend whispers something inside his ear, grab him by the shoulder and they bail. Yes, they run away from me and it’s my turn to gasp, irritated. 

“Oh are you kidding me?” I whisper to no one in particular. 

It’s now more clear than ever, the Ghoulies are implicated in this entire mess. And who the hell is Felix? Their leader? I sigh, in frustration and call Jughead, while making my way out of the Ghoulies’ side of Riverdale. 

Jughead picks up his phone instantly and if I wasn’t so pissed of, I would notice that it is somehow, cute. 

“Yes? Veronica? You okay? Where are you right now?” 

“I’m fine, I met a couple of douchebags, and they clearly know something about Jason, and I think that they’re in more deep than the Serpents are so...” 

So I can’t finish my sentence. Because as I’m about to cross the street, a car pulls up right in front of me and nearly hits me. I have to move to the side not to be collateral damage, and before I can barely registers what’s happening, two men pull out of the car. 

“... You’re the  _ bitch _ who’s asking questions about Jason Blossom?” 

“Again with calling me a bitch? I mean at least if you want to insult me be creative. I can think of a thousand insults for you and your little friends.” 

That does surprises them, and gives me enough time to notice that they are wearing the same sleeveless denim jacket and I register everything, the smug confidence, the tattoos and... One of them opens the door of the car. 

“Yeah I don’t care about none of that, you’re gonna follow us because Felix wants to talk to you. And I’m sure he’ll think of something more  _ creative _ to call you.” And it’s not a question, not with the way they are standing or glaring down at me. 

**_“Veronica? Veronica? God damn it Lodge, answer me, what’s going on?”_ **

Jughead, I think as I climb inside the vehicle, I’m gonna _have_ to call you back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, the chapters are getting longer, we've reached the turning point of the fic.   
> I have a lot in store for this fic as well as a possible sequel.   
> Anyway, as always, feedback is always appreciated.


	6. So you wanna start a war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update !!!  
> Hope you okay Jeronica fandom and that you survived the last finale.   
> Anyway, lots of drama in this chapter, hope you enjoy it

> _ Dear Diary,  _
> 
> _ I am 16 and I am dreading what’s coming for the next few years of my life. I am even dreading what’s going to happen over the next few months. Wiser and older minds are claiming that it’s  _ **_okay_ ** _ for me to have doubts at my age, to make mistakes, to try, to fail and just move on. But is it  _ **_though_ ** _? Is it okay to indeed fail,  _ **_not_ ** _ try to learn,  _ **_not_ ** _ repair anything and just move on?  _
> 
> _ Is changing just an illusion?  _
> 
> _ I have absolutely no idea and only time will tell I guess.  _
> 
> _ But in Riverdale?  _
> 
> _ I do think that every error could be deadly.  _
> 
> _ — Oct 2017 _
> 
>  

_ “Veronica? Veronica? God damn it Lodge, answer me, what’s going on?”  _

**Dead** silence. 

I don’t get an answer for several seconds before there is a  _ bip _ in my ear. And no one else at the other end of the line. Did we just... did _ I  _ just lose Veronica in Ghoulie territory looking ravishing as hell sure, but most  _ importantly _ , looking like  _ bait _ ? 

“Damn it!” 

The words escape my mouth loud and clear before I can stop them and I resist the urge to smash my phone against the ground or the nearest wall. Or just scream into the upcoming night because this is just another  _ thing _ added to the fucked-up list that is my life. 

I haven’t been able to sleep since Fangs got arrested. 

Sure, he made it out okay, but it doesn’t make it less  **my** responsibility. I’m supposed to take care of the Serpents, of the family, I’m the next in line if my dad falls... and what the hell have I been doing? Yes, finding Jason’s killer is essential, crucial even, but I have been so  _ distracted _ lately. I’ve taken my eyes off the prize, it used to be so simple in this life, down in the Southside. With the jacket, my bike, the gang, and all the shitty things and the compromises, we had to do to put some food on the table and just survive. It used to be  _ simple _ . 

But lately, it has changed. 

_ Yes _ , I have been distracted. 

I haven’t been  _ just _ a Serpent. I’ve been so much more than that since  _ that _ kiss with Veronica. And  _ this _ right here and right now is the proof that she should stay away from me and everything that I stand for. She should... she should be living in the Northside at the very least, go to Riverdale High and date someone like  _ Archie _ . And worry about regular things like what dress she’s going to wear to prom or argue for the mean girl title with  _ Cheryl Blossom _ . 

And instead what? I’m leading her down my dark path, I’m letting her walk right beside me and make the same mistakes as I do. Because of  _ what _ ? We shared a couple of kisses? Because she sees me differently? Because he doesn’t just stop at the leather jacket and me trying to push her away? 

“Jughead...  _ Jughead _ talk to me what’s going on?  _ Where _ is Ronnie?” 

I snap back to reality hearing Toni’s voice, both she and Sweet Pea are looking up to me right now, waiting for an answer. And there is so much boiling down inside of me, so much anger, so much frustration that I need a few seconds to take my breath and answer. 

“She was telling me that the Ghoulies... they  _ know _ something about Jason, I heard a car and then nothing. She’s not picking up her phone” 

“Well  _ call _ again!” orders immediately Toni, also getting pissed by the second. 

“I’m on it Topaz... I knew this was a terrible idea!” I growl as I punch the keys on my phone. 

“It’s not like she was asking for your permission Jughead.” points out Sweet Pea. 

“So what now? This can’t be it guys, she’s all alone and we  _ have _ to do something.” 

_ Come on Lodge, pick up, pick up.  _

But there is still no answer and even after several attempts, my heart is about to explode inside my chest and when I shove my phone in my pocket turning to Toni and Sweet Pea, I am happy to see that Sweet Pea has already pulled out his baseball bat from the trunk of his car and that Toni is sliding her brass knuckles into her right fist. It’s a new smile that appears on my face, the kind that only  _ they _ know. A smile that grows bigger as I dig my pocket knife from my jacket. 

“No Serpents left behind right?” Sweet Pea asks the question out loud and we all nod in agreement before we move, all three of us following in Veronica’s footsteps, the two Serpents right behind me. They have my back and we’re here to get Veronica and get the hell out of here. She couldn’t have gone that far, she was gone for less than 20 minutes. And she would be pretty easy to spot. 

Just like us, with our Serpents’ jackets, it only takes a couple of minutes before Sweet Pea gives me a light tap on the shoulder, clear sign that we have company. We all three spun around only to be facing four Ghoulies. How do I know they are part of the gang? Well, we wear a leather jacket with the proud sign of our heritage while they just wear the same sleeveless denim jacket, clear sign that they are part of the opposite gang. 

“... Are you fucking Serpents lost or something?”

“Yeah, we’re going to help you find the exit.” 

“Or worst.” 

And in any other situation, I would have let it slide, I’ve been doing this almost all my life and I know we’re the ones not playing by the rules. We’re in  _ their _ turf and I probably would have reacted the same way if one of these idiots had dared set foot into the Whyte Wyrm. We have somewhat of a truce or  _ whatever _ my dad and Felix agreed to. 

But the game has changed now that Veronica is part of the equation. 

My heart wasn’t in it before, but it sure is in it now. And I just need to give one nod in Sweet Pea’s direction before his bat goes swinging, going directly for the jaw of the first Ghoulie and then the second one. Toni takes care of the third one with an uppercut right in the stomach and the next one in the nose. Which just leave only one Ghoulie for me, and before he has any chance to react or realize what’s been happening around him, I grab him by the collar of his denim jacket and pin him against the nearest wall. And without any hesitation, I press my pocket knife against his cheek. 

“So here’s what's going to happen. You’re going to tell us where they took the girl that came over here asking about Jason Blossom a few minutes ago and nothing will happen to you or your little friends... and no... I  _ don’t _ want to have to repeat myself.” 

And I’m the one who presses the knife even harder against his skin. Maybe I’m going to break it and make him bleed a little bit, just because he’s right here and just because they messed with the wrong girl. 

Not  _ my _ Veronica. 

But I don’t have to insist because this Ghoulie is already scared and trembling right against me, eyeing me up and down like I’m... like I’m the devil or something worse. I want to tell him that I’m worse, so much worse.

“ _ OkAY _ ...  **OKAY** ... I’ll tell you. They probably ... she’s probably with Felix at his garage... I can show you the way, okay? But no one can know I told you, okay?” 

That’s all the information we need and I finally let go of the Ghoulie. 

“Fine. Lead the fucking way. And it better not be a trap, or I swear to God, I’ll bring you in my territory and I’ll show you what we do to snitches.” 

And no, not even Sweet Pea’s chuckle is enough to make me think this is going to be okay. 

__

— 

__

The Ghoulie leads us to a garage a couple of streets from where Veronica was last seen. I am half surprised, if I know one thing is that Ghoulies love their cars even more than they like dealing some  _ J. J _ and making money out of it. 

The adrenaline is still pumping through my veins, my heart is beating fast and one of my hand is still on his shoulder. Yes, he is leading the way but I am keeping him close, ensuring that he’s not going to run away and that it’s not a trap. 

But what if it  _ is _ ? What if there are a hundred of guys inside, waiting for us, just so they can beat the living shit out of us and brag about the fact that they  _ did _ get some Serpents. It wouldn’t be the first time, nor would it be the last. 

The fact is ... I don’t care. I  _ don’t _ fucking care. There could be a fucking army inside and I would still beat every single one of them and get to Veronica. I am not thinking straight, I’m not thinking at all, I know this for a fact and if I could have some perspective on the whole situation, I would see that I finally have a weakness. 

A weakness named Veronica Lodge  _ apparently _ . 

I see none of that at the moment. 

“It’s here, Felix always hangs out here.” announces the young boy, because clearly, that’s all he is, how old is he? 12? Maybe 13? And he’s already caught in the middle of that, I can still see the fear inside his eyes,  _ good _ , it fuels me right now and when he tries to escape my punishing grip I growl. Yes, I  _ growl _ , a clear sign that he’s not going anywhere. 

“I said lead the way and I meant it.” I order still fuming and I shove him towards the two heavy metal doors of the garage. 

I can still feel Sweet Pea and Toni right by my side and right now, it’s the only reassuring thought. 

The young boy seems hesitant for a few seconds, but he finally approaches the doors and bangs on it. In a particular way, it’s probably a code, there is  _ indeed _ a secret knock and after a moment of complete silence, during which Toni slightly brushes one of her hand against one of mine and Sweet Pea swings his bat into the empty air in front of him, the doors slide open. 

“Now!  _ Now _ !” I whisper to the Serpents.

We move fast, we move as one, pushing the Ghoulie in front of us and we move past the doors and inside the garage. I barely notice the shells and carcasses of cars everywhere or the raging fire in the middle of this junkyard. No, my eyes are scanning my surroundings and looking for Veronica and Veronica  _ only _ . 

I spot  _ her _ , my heart misses a full beat when I catch a glimpse of the brunette. She’s on the opposite side of the fire and she’s being held back by two Ghoulies, while their leader, the infamous Felix, a tall guy with curly brown hair and the same sleeveless denim jacket thrown over his shoulders, he’s leaning close to her. 

It’s exactly like seeing all of my fears come true, I hate being right in this instance but I am, Veronica cannot  be a part of this world. Or she’s going to become collateral damage. 

She’s  _ already _ collateral damage, whisper a dark voice at the back of my head. 

“You stay the hell away from her Felix!” I shout the words without being able to refrain myself from doing so and we are easily spotted by the Ghoulies as I run to Veronica’s side. 

At least I try to, Toni and Sweet Pea following my every move. 

We are however stopped by three more Ghoulies with knives of their own, pointed in our direction and we all raise our weapons, ready to fight. Ready to cut, slash and hurt badly. At least I know I am and one nod in Toni’s and Sweet Pea’s direction and they would do the same, even if we are outnumbered and even if this is a suicide mission. 

This isn’t how I usually proceed, my dad put me in charge, without my consent, to begin with, to keep the young Serpents in check, I’m known to not be particularly prone to violence, I’d rather avoid it, talk and find a clever way to avoid conflict. In this war, I am usually a sneaky and a very deadly opponent. 

Not today. 

Like I said, the game changed the minute my eyes fell on Veronica. 

“Or what  _ Jughead _ ?” Felix asks the question, smug smile on his face, everything from the way he butchers my name to the way he is standing, clearly indicating that he is control of the situation. 

Maybe he is, he  _ probably _ is, but I don’t care. I make a move, but Sweet Pea, of all the people, is actually the one to stop me, forcefully, with one hand on my shoulder. It’s usually the opposite, ever since I met Sweet Pea, he’s the one always looking for an excuse to fight, not always seeking my approval. I could laugh at the irony of the roles being suddenly reversed. 

I could, I don’t however and I only stop because my gaze finally meets Veronica’s. 

And she doesn’t look panicked or frightened like she ought to be. She could with those assholes touching her and refraining her from moving. But the Lodge is much stronger than her gentle frame would lead you to believe. 

Veronica’s wrath and various emotions come in different forms, I’ve learned so in the past few weeks, but it’s always with a certain amount of dignity. While a raging fire might be burning my insides, my heart and parts of my soul most of the time, Veronica is the opposite: she’s the icy and calming storm, ready to pour down on you, slowly but deadly, deadly enough to tear you down, piece by piece. 

That’s what stops me right in my track because really, Felix is not in control of this particular scene, Veronica  _ is _ . 

“No really Jones, what are you going to do? Run to your daddy? I’ll break your knees before you even get a chance. You’re the one who came here, to my streets. Even sending that little  _ bitch _ of yours to sniff around for you.” 

“For the last time,  _ you misogynist pig _ , he didn’t send me, no one did send me.” Veronica’s very sarcastic and more than insulting tone pierces through the air as she throws a nasty look in Felix’s direction. 

“But she is under the Serpents’ protection.” I add quickly, because if anything, Felix is a very short-tempered man and who knows what he could do to Veronica. “If you touch her, there will be blood Felix.” 

“Oh really?  _ There will be blood _ ?” He mimics my voice exactly and laughs for a few seconds. “You seem to forget the rules, I was minding my own business, you guys came here, that demands blood, if I decide to fuck you up... I’ll be in the right Jones.” 

Even I can’t deny that, and for a split second, I wish my dad hadn’t agreed to anything with the Ghoulies. They clearly lack the respect and the honor of the Serpents, why even grant them some rights? It’s stupid. But now is not the time to ponder upon the Southside laws and rules, we only have a few seconds here. And Veronica and I exchange a knowing look: the atmosphere is tense, the Ghoulies between me, Felix and her are as fidgety as Toni and Sweet Pea are. 

We are all ready to jump the gun,  _ literally _ and the situation could end badly. And the Serpents are trained to fight. Veronica isn’t. 

“Look you  _ dick _ ... We can just get Veronica and leave. No one has to get hurt here. Because we both know my dad will want some sort of explanation if something happens to me.” 

I hate playing the “ _ my dad will hear about this _ ” card but it’s my only option and that does get a reaction from Felix. His gaze shifts from Veronica to me and he spits on the ground, angrily. He hates F.P that is pretty clear but Felix still respects the rules and the treaty because somehow, he fears my dad. And I know that F.P won't be happy to know that we’re here or why we’re here in the first place, but he would come back and take some action. Just because he has to and it’s a matter of principles. 

“Yeah, it’s all well and good Jughead... Except how the fuck did you even find out about Jason Blossom?  _ Hmm _ ?” 

“We don’t know anything about Jason.” I lie quickly, because really what’s the point right now? I just want to get out of here and make sure everyone is safe, that’s it. 

“But  _ you _ do.” Veronica speaks once more and I nod no. Now is clearly not the right time to taunt Felix like this. 

“And what if I do... I’m not about to tell you shit. To him or to you... So what?” 

“So what is it that you want  _ big boy _ ?” Veronica’s reply is as quick as Felix’s. Like she’s been waiting for that opening line for a few minutes. “Money? Even more drugs? Everyone and everything has a price... so let’s cut to the chase and let us know how much that information is going to cost us.” 

I barely recognize  _ this _ Veronica, no, in fact, I don't know  _ who _ she is right now. It’s the first time that I see this side of her, a little bit more deviant, playing with fate and fire so easily and so elegantly. Felix does bite and hard because he’s currently eyeing her up and down, probably asking himself if she’s for real or not. I’ve been asking myself that a lot actually. 

But no, I mostly want to hurl, I have to keep watching the exchange however and Veronica holds his gaze, waiting for an answer, clearly willing to negotiate and get what she came here for. 

“ **You** . I want you, princess. That’s my price for the info, one night with you.” announces Felix, his stupid smile back on his face.

“That’s NOT going to happen.” I find my voice once more, this time ready to stop whatever is happening. Veronica might not be a Serpent but there is no way in hell I’m letting this happen. 

And what century is this? I refuse to use Veronica like that, it’s beyond degrading and I wouldn’t do that to any other girl for that matter. Felix probably just sees a pretty girl, a brand new toy to play with a couple of hours and even if it includes breaking said toy for his own sick enjoyment. And I won’t take part in any of it. 

Except that Veronica replies, to my own dismay. 

“Never mind him...” She dismisses me very quickly. “You wanna play Felix?  _ Let’s _ .” She sounds dead serious, so sure of herself, displaying the kind of confidence I wish I could summon around the Serpents. No, I just fake it. 

I’ve been faking it since I was about 12 years old and shoved to the Southside of Riverdale. I can still remember the day F.P and I left our small cozy house for the trailer we now share. I can still sniff the stale smell of whiskey in the air, I can still recall how heavy each one of my footsteps was, I can still feel the leather of the too big Serpent jacket F.P had placed on my shoulder.  _ “It’s your life too now, boy.”  _ Simple words for something bigger than myself. For being thrown into uncharted territory with kids as tough as nails and looking up to me as if I were their new god, F.P’s son, their legacy, the next Serpent leader. I don’t know why this is coming back to me now. 

Maybe because I know how easily you can fall into all of that. Because deep down I don’t want it to happen to Veronica. Yes, I’m 16, I already lost my soul, it might me too late for me, but not for her. 

Except that the deal is going to be made whether I agree or not. 

“Okay. A night with me or information about Jason, and we want to know everything.” 

“Right... and how we settle this?” asks Felix, still so smug. He reaches out, pushes a dark lock from Veronica’s face and my blood literally boils in my veins. Sweet Pea stops me once more, still a strong hold on my shoulder and he’s the one who speaks next: 

“You idiots love cars right? We race you for it.  _ This _ Friday at sundown.” 

Felix, and really all the Ghoulies present turn to Sweet Pea. I am so glad he came up with that idea, partly glad to be frank, Ghoulies are known to have the best ride in town. It’s what they pride themselves on and that way, their entire reputation is on the line. 

Felix ponders for a full minute to then throw us a smile as big as the Cheshire cat. 

“Fine. This Friday. At sundown. We race, if we lose, I’ll tell you everything myself. But if you guys lose, I’m gonna spend the night with your Serpent princess.” 

Felix is clearly speaking to me in this instance and I nod in agreement, because I really don’t have a choice  _ really _ , and he then waves to the Ghoulies and they finally, fucking finally, let go of Veronica. 

I seem to be able to breathe correctly when she is safe in my arms. I waste no time placing my leather jacket on her shoulders and it’s still not letting go of her that I lead my Serpents out of this hellhole. 

__

— 

__

It’s dead silent in the car as we leave the Ghoulies’ streets. Sweet Pea is driving, Toni’s in the passenger’s seat, staring at the window. 

And Veronica and I are on the backseat. Both of my arms are around her waist, pressing her against my chest where her two hands are gripping my shirt so hard she could probably rip the fabric. Not that I would mind. My mind is still working fast and buzzing trying to figure out what had just happened. 

The only sane and constant thought that I have is that we made it out in one piece, all of us. We are okay,  _ she _ is okay. 

Veronica is actually the one pulling me back to reality by waving one hand in front of my face. 

“Jug... it’s my stop.” 

“What? Yeah. Sure. Of course.” 

I slowly release her from my embrace, only to follow her outside and take into account the fact that  _ yes _ , we’re in front of her house. Oddly enough, we make our way to the porch, holding hands. That contact seems to ease my heart and Veronica is not pulling away. 

She, however, stops first and sighs loudly. 

“That.... that was a rough night Jones.” 

And that’s when the brunette gives me a hesitant smile. And finally, I  _ snap _ , something breaks inside of me. Does she not care? Does she think that it’s just a game? A twisted version of us just passing time in Riverdale, just so Veronica has something original and edgy to write for her college essay? 

I let go of her hand, probably too harshly, my face betraying the myriad of emotions I did my best to keep down for the past few hours. Hell, probably for the past few years of my life even. Which is probably why Veronica speaks in a more soothing tone next: 

“Jughead look...” 

But I interrupt her, so done with everything that I could actually laugh. 

“A  _ rough _ night, Veronica? No, that was a fucking mess. God knows what would have happened to you if we didn’t find you. And then you go and make that stupid deal with Felix?” 

I try to keep my voice down, I try to, but I can seem to be able to do so, everything is coming out right now. The fact that I try to keep her away, Jason’s death, my dad telling me to stay away from everything and lying straight to my face, Betty and Archie finally seeing how much I have changed, Veronica and I just being friends...  _ Everything _ . 

“Look, it might be a tad reckless, but I promised Betty some answers and...” 

“A  **_TAD_ ** reckless? Do you even know... do you have any idea that...  _ Veronica _ , if we don’t win that  _ fucking _ race, you have to sleep with him, whether you want it or not. And that’s only if he’s in a good mood and doesn’t decide to invite the rest of his gang. Way to step it up Lodge, you wanted to be part of all of this so badly that you finally did it. You’re no better than the rest of us, you’re  _ officially _ Riverdale trash, I hope you are pr...” 

The thing is, I want to stop talking. 

My mind is begging me to just shut up and hold her tight against me. I want to ask her how she’s not scared every day, how she’s that strong and if I can borrow some of that strength just to stand straight. I want to know where’s she’s been hiding that side of herself and who’s  _ that _ Veronica Lodge. 

And mostly, I want to tell her that she shouldn’t offer her body like that, like it can become someone’s property, like I wouldn’t have trade everything that I own just for a chance, just a chance, to kiss her again. 

Except that none of those things happen. The words don’t come out how they are supposed to and it all falls very short when Veronica  _ slaps _ me. 

It stuns me, the blow is really not that hard, I’ve had worst, but when I look back at her, for a split second I see how broken and vulnerable she actually is. Veronica’s brown eyes are almost watery and her lower lip is trembling. 

It’s all gone in a flash, that stone cold expression that Veronica seems to master so well becomes her face the next second. 

“Then don’t lose Jones.” 

The order is pretty clear and with one last glance, she heads inside, my jacket still on her shoulders. 

And that sight alone could kill me on the spot. 

If only.

__

— 

__

I think that my head is going to explode. Or maybe my heart is going to be the first one to crumble and take me away from everything. I have no idea. I hope so. I sure as hell hope so. 

There are exactly three days separating us from the race against the Ghoulies and the word did travel fast amongst the young Serpents and it’s all anyone can talk about during lunchtime. 

Sweet Pea is the center of attention as he tells the tale of our little adventure in Ghoulie territory while I nibble on my fries and only nod to confirm his story. He has a way with the crowd that I don’t and to be frank, I don’t want to be here. The only reason I came to school today was to avoid my dad. If he finds out about the race before Friday... well let’s say, Felix, is not the only one scared of the man. 

And for  _ good _ reasons. 

None of that matters, it’s all a blur because I keep replaying a different scene from yesterday evening and I wish I could go back, and not talk and just leave Veronica alone. She also showed up for school this morning, looking impeccable as ever, as if nothing traumatic happened the night before,  _ as if _ ... 

And yes, in case anyone is wondering she is avoiding me, or at least not speaking to me directly, she did say hello to everyone, Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs and walked towards her lockers as if I wasn't just standing there. 

“ _ Wow _ that’s cold.” Had commented Fangs, still not believing what had happened or the fact that we did leave him out. 

“You do deserve it Jones.” Had added Toni before rushing to Veronica’s side. 

_ Okay _ . 

**Sure** . 

Maybe I  _ do _ deserve it. Maybe I said some stuff I shouldn’t have. I’m an idiot, I’m a screwup, I know that for a fact, I thought the entire universe was aware that I was a moron. But still it doesn’t exc use what I say and the mature thing to do would be to apologize and think of a plan of attack for Friday evening. Except that every single time that I glance in her direction, I can still hear her voice, and the “ _ then don’t lose Jones _ ” and it immediately cancels the little resolve I have about actually saying sorry.

It’s a mess, Veronica shouldn’t have offered that deal.  **Period** . 

And yes, I need to apologize, but ...  _ do I _ ? Maybe it’s better if she’s mad at me, she caught a glimpse of my worst side and that’s too much. I sure as hell don’t know her and she can’t handle me. That settles it. We might be friends in the near future, in the future where we finally find Jason’s killers and that’s it. 

I am of  _ no _ importance to Veronica Lodge and it was foolish to think the opposite. 

And once I have accepted that, it stings less to see her the next day. It doesn’t bother me that she eats at the Serpents’ table and talk to everyone else but me. It doesn’t matter when it’s another student, Kara if my memory is correct, that informs me that we have another book club meeting that evening. 

I go, of course, I go, I drag my feet along the way but I make my way to the classroom and find a seat as far as from Veronica as possible and I slouch on said seat, sporting my best “ _ I really don’t want to be here _ ” look. 

The only thing that I can say is that Veronica is a pretty good actress. The best actually and she deserves an Oscar for the performance she is pulling tonight. Mr. Philips is not here and the conversation is more relaxed, we are talking about our favorite book adaptation and the fact that the good ones are rare, and she is making sure to give room to talk to everyone. Well everyone but  _ me _ , however, no one seems to notice because the brunette does it so effortlessly, with her beaming smile, her impeccable skirt and the high-quality pastries that she brought that I’m the only one who notices. 

Because she’s  _ purposefully _ letting me on the side. And I frankly don’t care at this point and when, one hour later the meeting is finally adjourned, I decide that it’s probably best that I let her have  _ this _ . An hour without the looming shadow of Jughead Jones, plus it’s going to look amazing on her college application to get out of this godforsaken town. My own applications? Well, it’s not like anyone is going to look at my file, so yeah... 

No really, pulling away from Veronica doesn’t hurt that bad, that’s what I tell myself as I head out. She still has my Serpent jacket though, I had to borrow one of my dad’s old ones, maybe I should ask for mine back. 

Before I know what’s happening, I’m climbing on my bike, I am actually glad my feet seem to know the way and I’m about to go, head home or for the Whyte Wyrm or to Sweet Pea’s trailer, when my phone rings. I almost ignore it, but  _ maybe _ , and I want to curse myself for that, maybe it’s Veronica reaching out. 

Yes, I’m weak, me giving her her space doesn’t mean I’m about to dodge her calls. 

It’s not Veronica however and I can’t help but frown at my phone when I see Betty’s name on the screen. 

“Hey, Betty... everything’s okay?” I asked tentatively, still remembering how broken the blond was the last time I saw her. 

“Yes. Is this a good time? I figured you might be free.” 

“Yeah, totally free.” 

“Okay good, I did find out some stuff about...  _ you-know-what _ , I thought maybe you and Veronica could come to my place and we can talk? My parents are out of town for the evening and it might be more private than Pop’s.” 

Just as Betty makes her request, Veronica enters my line of vision. She heads for a particular car and I’m not surprised to see her mother, Hermione in the driver’s seat. They seem to be exchanging some words for a full minute, before Mrs. Lodge drives them away, probably heading home. 

“ _ Hmm _ ... Veronica is busy at the moment, is it okay if it’s just me?” 

The question comes out of nowhere and I surprise myself while I’m asking it. Me? Alone in the Northside? Actually having a conversation with Betty? It hasn’t happened in years but what more do I have to lose at this point...

“Oh  _ okay _ ... Yes sure. You still remember the address right?” 

“Like I could forget. I’ll be there in ten.” 

I hang up with the beginning of a smile on my face and this time when I start my engine, I drive in the opposite direction, heading for the Coopers’ house. Of course, I remember the address, I grew up in this street and I spent so much time at the Coopers’, in Betty’s room with Archie, while we were younger and everything  _ was _ and  _ felt _ easier. I was so innocent back then, and we had so many plans, we were going go to high school together, graduate together and head out of Riverdale to live in a big apartment all on our own. 

We didn’t know back then those choices weren’t ours to make. We had no idea. 

My bike clashes with the row of family cars and perfect houses but I decide to ignore it. Betty is already waiting for me outside and I choose to focus on that, climbing off my bike and heading for her porch. 

“I keep forgetting how tall you got.” That’s how the blond greets me, perfect smile and perfect expression on, and honestly? It almost seems like the last 4 years of my life didn’t happen, like we’re about to play on her swing while waiting for Archie. 

“I’m not that tall  _ Betts _ , you’re just really tiny.” She laughs a familiar laugh and I can’t help but smile because it’s kinda contagious. She leads the way inside her house and when she mentions for the living room, I decide to ignore the fact that nothing has changed and I just sit down on the couch. 

“No one has called me Betts in years... but thanks  _ Juggie _ .” Betty replies, sitting right next to me. 

“Oh I almost forgot about Juggie... So glad no one calls me that.” 

"And what they call you? With a name like Jughead, I’m sure someone thought of a way to make fun of it.” 

“Well you’d be surprised Betts, no one really makes fun of the Serpent Prince.” The comment is meant to be playful and sardonic, it’s my brand now, however, my new epithet is enough to make Betty smile disappear and she even looks away for a few seconds. 

_ Shit _ . 

I really do need to shut up. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to...”

“No Jughead it’s okay, that’s what you are. It would be stupid of me to deny it. You wear the jacket and everything so yeah...” 

“Yeah...” 

There is a pause and I look at everything but Betty. The coffee table, the TV, the pictures on the wall... The Coopers are the perfect image of the wholesome American family. Two high school sweethearts who came back to their hometown after graduation to raise two perfect daughters. Parts of me remember how Betty used to come to my treehouse to hide from her mother and her controlling ways. 

I guess everything always looks perfect from the outside, but it never is. 

“Anyway... I see  _ that _ look on your face Jughead and... are you okay?” 

I want to lie, Betty deserves a good lie, the best, or just me shrugging it off, but something stops me. Maybe it’s the fact that I turn my head and I see those blue eyes studying me with concern and I can still see the same young girl, caring about everyone else but herself. Betty is a good person, that hasn’t changed. 

“I... how much time you have?” I ask dryly, because there is so much I don’t say, so much boiling down, and not talking to Veronica for two full days has really taken its toll on me. I miss the brunette,  _ yes _ , I miss her so bad it’s actually scary and it’s taken everything I have to stay mad at her. And for what? 

“For you? A lifetime. But here’s what I’m going to do, I’m gonna order a decent amount of pizza because if I recall, you can eat your own weight in those and you’re going to talk while we wait for our order and we’re going to eat and find a solution. Deal?”

Her tone is not as commanding or assured as Veronica’s, it’s softer but there is still determination in those eyes. I have no choice but to nod, too tired to fight, too sick of pretending nothing is affecting me. So I agree, and I watch as Betty go grab the phone and order for the both of us. She then turns to me and with a simple nudge of her eyebrow, informs me that it’s time for some honesty. 

So I take a deep breath and tell her  _ everything _ . 

From the moment Veronica entered my world and how she wasn’t what I expected. How she punched a Ghoulie on her first day and flirted with me at a party of all the places, how we found Jason’s body and what it could mean for the Serpents if the police find out everything. How Veronica has been a huge support during all of this, never judging, always listening, finding solutions and just being there. 

I am blushing when I mention the kisses we exchanged and how we both decided to just remain friends. By the time the pizzas are here -I insist on paying for the order- I’m telling Betty what has happened with the Ghoulies and the upcoming race. 

“ _ Wow _ .” Betty finally speaks and I nod, before I shove some food in my mouth. I only now realize how starved I was and this is the best cure after being honest for that long. 

“Okay so first of all, I have to call Veronica and thank her because I never asked you guys to put yourself in danger to find out the truth. I hope you know that Jughead.” 

“Of course I do Betts... It’s not just about you, you know? There’s Cheryl involved, the Serpents, Veronica... I think we  _ all _ want answers.” 

“You’re right... that’s still not... I’m coming tomorrow by the way. For the race, I have to see what kind of car you’re gonna drive and help out.” Betty looks so serious as she says that, finally having some food. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot that you were into cars as well... Betty Cooper, you  _ are _ an enigma.” I tease her on purpose, and just because I can really. 

“I just want to help. And I just so happen to have the right skill set, you have my dad to thank for that.” Betty pauses for few moments, long enough to eat a slice, but she’s clearly still thinking about everything I just told her. “Some things just don’t add up Jughead. Polly and Jason were married, and no one knew. Not even Cheryl. But she did help him out, they were supposed to escape and live a happy life away from Riverdale. He went to the Serpents and the Ghoulies for a job and some money... But  _ why _ ? I mean, I know my parents, and especially my mum didn’t approve of Jason, but that still doesn’t justify running away.” Betty is mumbling absently, that’s before she bolts on the couch, turning to me. “I forgot to tell you! I know where Polly is.”

“You do?” 

“Yes! I did some little digging and my mum sent her to an institute named the Sister of Quiet Mercy. That’s where she’s been all along. For her own good as my mother probably think but... what if there is  _ something _ else.”

“What if Polly can tell us why they were leaving town? Or where Jason was in his last moments? Maybe we can find the killer!” 

Betty and I sound excited, probably too excited, maybe because that’s an actual lead and we’re actually closer to finding Jason’s killer. And give some peace to everyone. And exonerate the Serpents. 

“Yes. But I can’t go. I already asked my mother if I could visit and... I  _ know _ she made sure I couldn’t see Polly. But you and Veronica could easily go for a visit and see her, and maybe give Polly the letter and...”

“Betty... I...” I can’t help but wince a little bit. “There’s no me and Veronica. She’s not talking to me remember? I screwed up. And bad.” 

“So fix it.” The blond says it like it’s as simple as that. I open my mouth to protest but that’s before Betty interrupts me. “Jughead, from everything you told me, you like Veronica and she clearly likes you back. You guys are way past being friends, so just apologize and tell her what she really means to you. You did everything you could to keep her out of your gang life, but she’s in the mix and she clearly is not going to scare that easily, so what’s the big deal?” 

Betty is making a lot of sense, probably too much sense. Enough to have me reconsider everything that has happened. Yes, I care about Veronica and no, I don’t want to be her friend. I want to... I want to kiss her again, have her wear my Serpent jacket over her shoulders and tighten her grip around my waist while she’s on the back of my bike. 

“I...” The words fail me and Betty offers me a reassuring smile. 

“You’re  _ allowed _ to be happy Jughead.” 

And I want to laugh at those words and ask her if I am  _ really _ allowed to just be happy. To actually reach for what I want and do what I want. It hasn’t happened in years, at first because I let it slide and now because I’m used to it. 

“.... Where were you like... 4 years ago Betty Cooper?”

“Right here. But now you’re ready to listen.” 

And I can’t help but laugh at that. 

__

— 

__   
  


Except that talking to Veronica is going to be a little bit more complicated than anticipated. I do want to apologize, I truly do, I want to follow Betty’s advice and start fighting for what I actually want. Betty and I parted with a hug and when I finally reached my trailer, I got some decent amount of sleep. Waking up with a mission, only to realize that it’s Friday and that the race is happening tonight. And no way I can talk to Veronica about all of this during our respective classes. 

I’m now actually considering just showing up on her porch and driving her up to school and just... tell her everything. 

I may or may not have a speech ready as well. Not that it’s any importance, I feel like I’m going to lose all my focus as soon as Veronica’s brown eyes are on me. It tends to happen a lot. 

That’s why I’m so quick to rush to the bathroom to and I emerge a few minutes later, showered and with some clean clothes on, only to find my dad sat down at the table, already having breakfast. 

“Going  _ somewhere _ boy?” 

I eye the door, and then the cereal bowl right next to him, clearly for me and I sigh. I guess Veronica can wait right? It’s not like I’m about to tell F.P that I need to hurry up and catch Veronica Lodge before school to confess that I have a massive crush on her. With the race happening tonight, I need to tread lightly.

“Nope. Couldn’t sleep that’s all.” 

That’s half a life, I think as I finally sit down, pouring some milk into the bowl. I focus on the cereal and I’m actually surprised when my dad is the one who speaks next. We usually eat breakfast in complete silence. Well, it’s not like we actually eat breakfast together every day, he’s out before I’m even awake so those moments are rare in the end. 

I listen to him ramble about some Serpent business and I pretend to listen, my mind is still on a certain dark raven haired girl, but I am definitely paying attention when he informs me that he and Tall Boy would be out for the weekend. They gotta go take care of something upstate apparently, F.P shrugs it off like it’s nothing. 

And parts of me is intrigued, and also concerned and relieved because it does line up perfectly with a little event we have planned for tonight. So I have no reason to complain, right? 

“Well, good luck I guess.” I pat my dad on the shoulder as I finally stand up, just to throw my empty bowl into the sink. “Promise I won’t trash the place... I mean like it’s possible.” 

The last part of my sentence does make him chuckle. “Sure. And that’s it? I thought there would be more questions.” 

“Well... you told me to mind my own business.” I point out, sliding my arms inside his old Serpent jacket. 

“True, but since when do you do as I say?”

“It’s called growing up dad, maybe you should look into it.” 

“That’s more like it. And yeah, stay out of trouble.” 

I nod, laughing internally because F.P’s warning means absolutely nothing in this instance. I climb on my bike and rushes to the Lodge, only to miss them. I even go to the door and ring, waiting impatiently and ready to face Hermione Lodge herself but nothing. Guess I missed them. 

“Damn it.”

So I head for school where everyone is buzzing and talking about the race. Things are tense with the Ghoulies on a daily basis but today we seem to have reached a new high point. And even I notice the Ghoulies following my every move in the parking lot, where Sweet Pea is waiting for me and I barely have one chance to set one foot on the ground that he’s already dragging me inside, talking strategy. Apparently, he managed to find a decent car, one that could even stand a chance and we could win this thing. 

“Is it me or do you sound a little bit excited?” I can’t help but ask as we are passing the metal detectors. 

“I’m not. I just think it’s great that we get an opportunity to put them right back in their place.” 

“You do realize what’s going to happen if we lose right?” 

“ _ Hey _ . Jughead I know, I was here too, and I don’t plan on losing. Veronica is not spending the night with those sickos, she’s  _ your _ girl everyone knows that.” declares Sweet Pea, almost solemnly, before he gives me the equivalent of a hug, and I want to reply and ask him if everyone does know that but that’s when the bell rings. 

“See ya later, I have to go to chemistry or  _ whatever _ .” announces the other Serpent, dashing off in the hallway. 

Sometimes I wish I had his optimism, or his fucking fire for that instance. Because I could really use some of it to face Veronica. And of course, I don’t get a chance to talk to her before the end of the day. We don’t have literature today so no chance to pass her a note and even then, a note wouldn’t do her any justice. Lunch is loud and the Lodge is sitting next to Toni the whole time, texting away and talking to some Serpents. She doesn’t seem worried apparently and she trusts Sweet Pea and his car completely. 

Before I even get a chance to pull her aside, school’s over and I feel dizzy as all of the Serpents, and I mean all of them, and Veronica follow me to the parking lot. She’s walking right besides Toni with what I can only describe as her game face on. She’s ready... I am not. 

And I’m not even surprised when I see Felix already waiting for us, actually, the parking lot full of Ghoulies, not just the high school students but older gang members as well. I take a deep sigh and I shot a glance to Veronica, I can’t help but doing so, before I find the will to go up to Felix. Sweet Pea’s on my right and Toni on my left; while Felix is marching toward us with his own second, a guy named Malachai if my memory is correct.

“So sundown is almost there.” starts Felix, showing us all of his teeth in his smile. “And so is my treat.” That douche waves at Veronica who’s hasn’t followed us, standing back with Fangs. 

I clench my hands into fists before I answer. “Yes. It is. Let’s get this over with, okay?” 

“Why the rush Jughead? Know you’re going to lose? Told you he was no fun.” adds Felix dryly. “But since you guys challenged us, we get to pick the route okay?” 

“Yeah whatever.” I know the Southside roads as good as any of them, I grew up here as well a fact that the Ghoulies tend to forget too easily. 

“We go to the East side of town. And we drive past Harvey Bridge to Dead Man’s Curve. The finish line right after the curve. First one there is the winner, okay?” 

Felix extends a hand and I want to ask him if this is a trap, but what choice do I have. 

“And no backlash okay? If we win, you have to spill everything you know,  _ okay _ ?” Felix exchange a quick look with his second and he nods and that’s when I finally shake his hand. 

“But remember what happens if you guys lose, she follows me and that’s it.” 

And that time it’s my turn to nod reluctantly. 

We both go our separate ways for now, the Serpents on one side and the Ghoulies on another. But we both head for the same particular spot of Riverdale once Sweet Pea spreads out the word. And Veronica is staring at me the entire time I climb on my bike and I can help but pull my helmet and wave it in her direction. If she wants to ride with me now is her chance. 

The Lodge takes it, to my own surprise, placing it on her dark locks. 

“I texted Betty. She’s on her way with Archie apparently.” 

“Good. Thank you.” 

There is a pause right there as other cars start and the parking lot is emptying. I stare down at her and she stares back. Veronica is clearly waiting for me to say something, and I have so many things that I want to say to her, but the words remain stuck right there, in my throat and instead of being brave, I just mention for her to climb on my bike. 

We’re the last ones to leave, of course, we are and my heart beats fast as Veronica’s arms find my waist and for a brief ride, it seems as if nothing has changed. And I wonder what would happen if instead of taking her to the race, I drove off and simply left Riverdale. A tempting dream I had many times, just saying fuck off to everything and everyone. However, I know deep down that Veronica is not like that and I could never forgive myself for letting everyone down. It’s not just about me. This was  _ never _ just about me. 

So I refrain my worst instincts and when we finally arrive, I catch a glimpse of a scene I wish I never had to see, especially not right now. The Serpents are here, but so are Betty, Archie and...  _ Cheryl _ ? And Archie and Sweet Pea seem to be in the middle of a heated argument. 

“Oh great... just what we needed.” I simply mumble. 

“What are you talking abo....  _ oh _ .” Veronica sighs, one hand already inside of her hair, and she gives me a disapproving look. “Allow me, okay?” 

I shrug, what more is there to do when the Lodge makes the decision for the both of us, and I follow her as she finds her way in the middle of the group and the argument. 

“And we’re just supposed to trust you because we’re cool now?” is asking Sweet Pea. “I ought to kick your ass just now.” 

“We didn’t come here to fight, but this is also about us.” is already replying Archie, with the same intensity and not stepping back from Sweet Pea menacing glare. 

“ _ Enough _ with the toxic masculinity!” Veronica interrupts the fight, literally creating some distance between Sweet Pea and Archie, by standing between the two of them. “We don’t have time for this okay? We  _ all _ want the same thing right now, which is find out Jason’s killer and move on. Now can we please,  _ please _ , drop it with the attitude and focus? And before any of you morons reply, keep in mind that it’s not your integrity on the line here but  _ mine _ , so really I  **wasn’t** asking.” 

Veronica’s tone is more than enough to ease the tension and Sweet Pea ends up nodding and saying he is going to check on his car, before Archie rushes to Betty’s side, claiming he’s just here for support and that’s it. 

“Well... I’ll give you that Lodge, you  _ are _ feisty. Not to mention a tad suicidal, offering to spend the night with a gang member? I’d say it’s a bit  _ medieval _ but what do I know?” 

And no Cheryl’s words are not reassuring nor is the pat on the shoulder she gives to Veronica. Veronica sighs and walks off a bit, probably needing the space. 

This is crazy, I repeat myself as I spot the Ghoulies on the corner of my eyes. I want to rush to Veronica’s side but that’s before Betty appears in my line of vision, asking me if she can check out Sweet Pea’s racing car, she already has her toolbox in hand. 

“Yeah of course... sure.” 

It takes some more convincing from Sweet Pea, but when Betty is opening said toolbox and telling him that with the state of said car, he shouldn’t ride the clutch too much, the Serpent is ready to listen. Good  _ one _ problem solved. 

“Jughead?” 

“Hmm?” I turn around, ready to face another issue. My eyes this time fall on Toni, who, to be frank, I’ve been avoiding these past few days. I don’t always rely on Sweet Pea’s expertise, but hers the most. Maybe I’m not ready to face whatever truths she has to say to me. 

“Look I know we had a rough couple of days... And yeah sure there’s some stuff we need to talk about, but before we do that, I think you do owe someone an apology.” I follow Toni’s gaze towards Veronica, she’s just leaning against one of the Serpent cars, holding her purse and staring into the distance. 

“And try  _ not _ to fuck things up this time okay?” 

“You always know what to say Topaz.” 

“Of course I do. Now go.” 

And between Betty’s pep talk the day before and Toni  _ actually _ and  _ physically _ pushing in Veronica’s direction now, it seems that I don’t have a choice. I have to do what’s right before all hell breaks loose and we have to drive off and hopefully beat the Ghoulies at their own game. 

Each one of my steps is more measured than the precedent and if Veronica sees me coming, she shows absolutely no sign of it. Our eyes finally meet once more as I stand right in front of her, hands shoved into my pocket. There is a moment of silence,  _ relative _ silence as I can still make out the Serpents talking on one side and the Ghoulies getting excited on the other. 

“So... are you here to tell me that this is a big mistake? Or just to remind me that I’m Riverdale’s trash now? Whichever it is, you can save it for after the race Jughead, okay?” She has a fake smile on her face, I see it now, I finally see her own limits and all the efforts she does, constantly, to appear this strong. 

“Veronica no I...” I am sick of this, of myself mostly and I finally do what I should have done all along and I pull her into a hug. 

“No just... you  _ can’t _ just...” 

Her voice breaks down and if for the first seconds she’s trying her best to pull away from the embrace, me holding her tighter has the opposite effect and she finally takes a deep breath and leans into the embrace. 

“I’m still mad at you Jughead.” She whispers against me and I nod as I try my best to hold her small frame against me. I very slowly let her go, my hands still on her hips though and keeping her close. 

“I  _ know _ . And you have every right to be. I was a jerk. And I’m sorry for everything that I have said or put you through. You were just trying to help, you’ve been here since the beginning of this whole mess and I never asked you why or even say thank you. You just make it look so  _ easy _ Veronica, everything you do, from the way you stand and hold your own, like you’re built for how crazy life in Riverdale is. And I’m blown away by your confidence and by your beauty every single day. And that’s why I got so upset that you were ready to sell out... because you deserve so much more than that and those idiots just see a pretty girl but you’re so much more than that Veronica. So much more.” 

The words finally come out, and they do come right this time, okay I’m rambling a little bit and probably blushing but Veronica is looking at me with such awe... like she can’t believe what she’s hearing. She needs to know  _ how _ I see her, she needs to know  _ what _ I’m feeling. 

“And I’ve been lying to myself and to you. I don’t want to be just your friend, it’s probably one of the hardest things I had to do actually. I want to be the one to protect you from all the rest, and kiss you, and always have you at the back of my mo...” 

I don’t have time to finish my sentence that Veronica is already pressing her lips against mine. I freeze for a few seconds, parts of my mind probably thinking that this is all a dream, however when I feel her tongue against my lips asking for some sort of contact, there is absolutely  _ no _ mistaking what’s happening and I kiss her back with literally  _ everything _ that I have, not caring who’s going to see or where we are. I am kissing Veronica Lodge and it feels right, especially when her hands find my shoulders to grip them tightly or when, not really holding back anymore, I press her against the nearest car. 

And I would have probably kissed Veronica for a while, just enjoying the unique taste of her tongue, or the softness of her curves pressed against my own body, if my eyes didn’t catch a glimpse of  _ red _ . I open my eyes and break Veronica’s and I embrace despite my best judgment, only to notice police cars coming in our direction. 

And deep down, I know that technically we’re not doing anything illegal, but we’re about to, Sheriff Keller is not particularly keen on illegal racing and it’s not like the lack of concrete proof has stopped him before. And I’m pretty sure half of us are gathering weapons, which is illegal, and even drugs in the Ghoulies’ instance.  _ Yes _ , this gathering of Serpents and Ghoulies right on the edge of Riverdale is the perfect opportunity for him. 

And it’s one of those moments when time seems to go slowly, a little bit like in the movie, the sound of sirens finally pierce the air, loud and clear, and I just have time to take Veronica’s hand before we both rush to the Serpents side, yelling. 

_ “IT’S THE COPS. GO! GO!” _

It only takes a few seconds for everyone, from both side to panic, it’s confusing and messy and I watch as each and every one of us rushes to our vehicles before we get caught. Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs and what appears to be Cheryl, all go into the same car; as Betty and Archie climb into his pick up truck, Serpents are starting their bikes and I do the same, making sure Veronica has my helmet before I start my engine. 

“What the fuck Jones?  _ DID YOU CALL THE COPS _ ?” Felix’s voice, all rage, and anger come to my ear as he climbs into his own vehicle, ready to rush off. 

“THIS  _ ISN’T _ OVER.” He yells as a warning, disappearing as well and I can’t help but growl as Veronica and I finally get the hell out of here. The Serpents are well trained in ditching the police and we all go our separate ways, taking some routes that are unknown to most people. I end up crossing some part of the Riverdale forest, Veronica on my bike, as we head for my trailer. 

The ride is long and painful and when we finally arrive, my first instinct is to drag the brunette inside, closing the door behind me and checking through the blinds if we were followed. 

“What the fuck? _What the fuck_?” I repeat and when it’s clear no one followed us, I turn to Veronica, my hands cupping her face, then her sides, just to make sure she’s fine. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine... but what about everyone else?” 

That’s a good question and I finally find my phone, texting everyone I know. Sweet Pea’s reply is instant, they made it out  _ okay _ and they are laying low for the night. A few answers come later, like a few hours later and by that time, Veronica and I are sitting down on the couch, looking down at my phone. 

It takes me a while to realize that it’s the first time that she sees what I call home, but I’m too tired to care and so is the brunette apparently. She eventually kicks off her heels and finds her place in my arms, her head rests against my chest as one of my arms is wrapped around her waist. The silence feels eerie, especially when it’s only disturbed by my phone buzzing or ringing. 

“I think... I think everyone is okay.” I mumble hours later. 

I glance at the clock, it’s 8 pm and the night did settle into the trailer, the street lights are the only source of light coming in and when Veronica sits up straight to look at me, I can’t help but find her beautiful in this semi-darkness. It’s true, her dark locks and her porcelain skin seemed to be made for a night like this, and one of my hands finds her face, cupping it gently and stroking her cheek with my thumb. 

“Why is every night with  _ you _ this crazy?” Veronica asks the question out loud, almost smiling. 

“Welcome to the Southside I guess?” 

She chuckles softly and the next moment she’s leaning in and planting a soft kiss on my mouth. It’s all it takes to make me aware of how close we are and the fact that we are completely alone in my trailer. 

“I know the logical question is who called the cops? And what do we do with the Felix of it all but... I have  _ another _ question for you.” The Lodge seems hesitant, which is rare for her, she’s biting her lower lips but she still finishes her sentence. “Do you really mean what you said? Earlier? Before we were interrupted?”  

And there is something particularly endearing about the way she’s wondering if I was sincere or not. Like she doesn’t know the effect she has on me, or on anyone really. So I pull her close, so close that she ends up straddling my lap, arms wrapped around my neck as my hands land on her lower back. 

“Every word.” I finally answer back. We’re so close right now, our faces a few inches apart and I see a soft smile appearing on her lips. 

“Good. Cause I don’t want to be your friend either. I think we were fooling ourselves.” By the end of her sentence, we are kissing again. And all the urgency of the previous situation seem to be gone, this kiss is much softer, and gentler than any previous one. It’s like a long drag, like tasting Veronica for the first time and part of me would be embarrassed by own growls, if she wasn’t breathing this hard, or smiling into the kiss or pressing herself even harder against me. 

It’s  _ intoxicating _ , it’s easy to forget about the Serpents and about my own name and anything that is  _ not _ Veronica right now. One kiss becomes two and when we both pull out for air, Veronica is looking down at me with such certainty that I resist the urge to just stand up and carry her to my bedroom, here and now. I don’t, the sweetness of the kisses she’s planting on my mouth, then my cheek and finally my neck are enough to numb me and make me shiver at the same time. 

And I want to break something, really the universe need to cut me some slack, when it’s her phone that ring next. 

“Hmm... It’s probably my mother.” mumbles Veronica. She doesn’t stop kissing me, on the contrary, her tongue traces my lower lip next and I’m left gasping, yes  _ gasping _ , trying to comprehend what she is going to me. “I should probably answer and head home.” Veronica’s hands are quick to work and she’s already stripping me out of my Serpent jacket as she tells me this. “Not sure that making out with my boyfriend counts as an excuse to be late.” 

“Oh so now I’m your  _ boyfriend _ ?” There is a real smile on my face now and Veronica kisses my forehead. 

“Yes, smartass. If we’re not friends and we’re making out, it kinda makes you my boyfriend.” She sounds giddy about it and it’s enough for me to kiss her again, the kisses not so soft or innocent anymore. Her phone rings again and as she’s about to finally reach for it, I find my voice again.

“Or you could stay. My dad is out of town for the entire weekend, so you could stay.” 

Her brown eyes are on me the next second, and I know what it sounds like I’m asking but it’s far from the case. I’ve never... well I’ve  _ never _ had sex with anyone for once and if Veronica and I were about to do that, it wouldn’t be this rushed and after an evening like this. It’s just that after everything I need to know she’s safe for the night. And here, I can protect her. 

“Or I  _ could _ stay.” repeats the Lodge, still studying my face with that intensity. And I don’t know what she finds there, but it seems to be exactly what she needs because our lips are sealed together again the next second. 

And really? Right now, the world outside this trailer could be on fire. 

I wouldn’t care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter that I end on a positive note and they do deserve it.   
> We've reached the turning point of the story, hope you're still in for more. 
> 
> Feedback, as always, is appreciated.


End file.
